Our Mistakes
by RusherSwag4
Summary: After finding out that he's pregnant fresh out of high school, Carlos and Logan's son, Ethan must go on his own to College and find his way as he transitions into parent and adulthood. Carlos and Logan taught him what he needs to know, but can they help him being across the country from their son? M-preg. OC, but still features BTR! Spin off of Everlasting Feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Alright! You all wanted a Ethan spin-off so you go it!**

**If you're a new reader, you may want to read my series (Hidden Feelings, Unbroken Feelings, and Everlasting Feelings in that order) first in order to completely understand what's going on.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ethan, are you absolutely positively sure that you want to go all the way to Florida?" Pops asked.

"Could you please stop asking me that question?" I looked at him.

"I'm just making sure," he chuckled, sitting next to me. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"I'll be fine, besides Erika will be so close that I can call her if I need anything," I promised.

"Okay, I'll stop asking," he nodded, standing up to start dinner.

That was my pops, Carlos Mitchell, or as most of the world knows him, Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush. He's married to my dad Logan Mitchell, who also happened to be in Big Time Rush. I've watched everything they've gone through to take care of me and my siblings…now it was my turn.

Just a few months ago, on my graduation day I found out that I was pregnant and right now I'm about 4 months pregnant. I thought about getting rid of the baby, but I had already did that once before just a few months earlier…call me what you want.

When I told my boyfriend and best friend Luke that I was pregnant for the second time, he was shocked, but he's been there for me and that's all I could ask for. The only time that things were a little shaky with my whole family and his was when they all found out on graduation night.

_Flashback_

_ My parents walked into the living room looking nervous. Emma, Evan and I were in here watching TV_

_"I'm glad you're all here," Dad said. "I need to talk to you guys."_

_"What's up dad?" Evan asked._

_ Dad held up the positive pregnancy test and we all froze. How could I have forgotten that I left in the bathroom! Stupid! We all knew it couldn't be theirs…Pops had just had a baby._

_"…but that's none of my business," Evan took a sip of his drink._

_"I don't even have a boyfriend," Emma reminded them._

_ Cool, and now I'm thrown under the bus. They both looked at me._

_"Um…."_

_"We talked about this Ethan," Dad gave me a look._

_ It hurt to see the disappointment in his eyes, we literally had a conversation about this not too long ago. How could I have been so stupid to go and get pregnant a second time! I can handle a lot of things, but I really hate making my parents upset._

_"Wait, you knew he was doing things?" Pops turned to Dad._

_"Not important right now," Dad said, turning back to me. "Is this yours?"_

_ They were all looking at me, waiting for me to say something, but what can I say? I sighed…here goes nothing._

_"Yes," I said. "It's mine. I'm pregnant."_

_ Collectively all of their jaws dropped, but I was really focused on Pops and the emotion on his face changed so many times in two seconds._

_"I'm going to kill him!" Pops went for the door._

_ Dad grabbed his arms and held him back._

_"Logan, let me go!" Pops yelled._

_"Carlos, killing Luke is only going to put you in jail," Dad said._

_"I don't care, let me go!" Pops yelled._

_ While holding Pops, Dad looked at me and just sighed._

_"Ethan, do you not listen?" he asked. "We talked about this and I talked specifically about this. Not being careful is the reason all of you are here. I was telling you because I know what it's like to make a mistake this big and now you have the next 18 years to realize that you should've listened."_

_"Dad, I'm sorry," I felt tears prickling in my eyes._

_"This isn't just something you can apologize for and expect to be better. What about school? Are you going to take care of a baby there? Even if you stay here, where is it going to sleep? We're out of rooms. This effects all of us in more ways than one and have you even thought about that? Did you think about what would happen before you even got pregnant?"_

_"Dad, everything will work out," I said._

_"And how do you know that?" He asked._

_"It always does," I said._

_"You know what?" Pops took over the lecture. "You're going to bring this child into the world and you're going to take complete care of it. Since you're man enough to lay down and get pregnant, you're man enough to take care of it and if you don't go to school, you're getting out of here."_

_"That's unfair, I haven't had time to think about it," I said._

_"Unfair?" Pops laughed. "What's unfair is the fact that you think this baby is our responsibility. What's unfair is the fact that you did this when you live under my roof. What's unfair is how your shaping up to have this baby born into bad circumstances. I've done all I can for you and more, so now it's your turn. Prove me wrong…prove that you can do this."_

_"You're 18, it's time to turn on the responsibility," Dad said. _

_ The door opened and in walked Luke and his parents. Holy shit…everything got silent. I glanced at Pops who was fuming. Emma and Evan looked really nervous and Dad was the only one attempting to be polite with a smile._

_"Did we interrupt something?" Luke's dad asked._

_"Nope, you're right on time," Pops eye twitched._

_ Pops was eyeing Luke really hard, but I don't think he noticed._

_"Ethan has something he wants to say," Dad looked at me._

_"Dad," I gave him a look._

_"Don't give me that look," Dad said under his breath, yet firm._

_"Ummm…" I twiddled my thumbs. "So, I found out this morning that I was… pregnant._

_ Luke's eyes widened and both of his parents were frozen._

_"Um, are you sure?" his dad asked._

_"The positive test is in my dad's hand," I grabbed it and showed them._

_"Are you sure it's Luke's baby?" his mom asked._

_"What are you implying?" Pops spoke up._

_ Shit, what have I done?_

_"Are you trying to say that my son has been whoring around?" Pops looked ready to explode._

_"Of course not, I'm just saying that we need to be sure," she shrugged. "After all, my husband has taught Luke about safe sex."_

_"And Logan has done the same thing with Ethan," Pops pointed out._

_"It's no one's fault," Luke diffused the situation._

_"We need to figure out what we're going to do from here," Logan said._

_"Abort it,"Luke's mom said._

_ Pops narrowed his eyes at her._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pops asked. "They made the mistake, they suffer the consequences."_

_"Well, it's for the boys to decide," Luke's mom said. _

_ All four parents were looking at Luke and I._

_"We aren't aborting this child," Luke spoke up. "And when we go to school, we're just going to get an off campus apartment we're going to take care of our baby…everything will be okay."_

_ I looked at Pops and his features softened. Clearly, he hadn't expected that to come from Luke. I told them that we were right for each other._

_"Are you sure Luke?" his mom looked skeptical._

_ I could tell she was really getting on Pops nerves._

_"I'm done bye," he started to walk upstairs._

_"He can't be mad at me because he didn't raise his son to be careful," Luke's mom said. "I mean, we can tell where it comes from. Carlos has four kids himself and he's just passing it on to Ethan, poor thing, he basically taught him how to be a slut for babies."_

_ Collectively everyone's jaw dropped. Pops turned around slowly, giving a look that could kill to Luke's mom. Evan looked at me._

_"You've really done it now," he said._

That night was definitely a long night, but we got through it.

"Ethan," my sister, Emma said as she sat next to me.

"What's up?" I looked at her.

My little sister Emma. I'm only actually older than her by like four months due to the fact that my dad, Logan was raped by superstar Dak Zevon and gave birth to Emma and her twin Jade, who lives with my uncle Kendall and James. It's a really long story.

After the issues with Dak that lead to his death, things went back to normal for our family. Dak has been the cause of all of our problems since before I was born.

"Evan is in your stuff," she said.

"He can't keep his hands to himself," I stood up.

"Never has, never will," she laughed.

I started heading upstairs. I opened my room door.

"Evan, what are you trying to steal from me?" I asked.

"I'm just looking to see where I can put all of my things so I can take over this room," he said.

Evan, he's 15 and a pain in my ass sometimes, but he's my little brother and I have to love him. He's extremely smart…even smarter than I am and he's not weird about it like Dad is sometimes.

"I'm only taking a few things," I said. "Everything else is staying…I still need a room for when I get breaks so get out."

"You succkkkkkk," Evan sighed.

"Ethan!" Dad called me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you help me?" he called. "I'm in my room."

I left the room, walking down the hall to my parents' room. He was in there, holding Liam in his arms.

"Liam needs a change," he said.

"…Okay?"

"I want you to change him….to practice," he smiled.

"Daddddd," I gave him a look.

"Don't complain," he said. "Carlos thinks you need the practice since you'll be on your own and I agree with him on that."

I sighed, taking Liam from his arms and taking him into his nursery. Liam smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Liam is my youngest brother, just 8 months old now. He crawls all over the place and watching him makes me excited for my own to be born. I quickly changed the boy before taking him downstairs and handing him off to Emma.

"I'm going to go finish packing now," I said. "No one need me for anything."

THE NEXT MORNING

After eating a special breakfast that pops made, I went upstairs to collect my bags. Luke and his parents would be here any minute to pick me up and take us to the airport. I was lucky enough that we found a nice furnished apartment off campus for us to stay in.

I came downstairs with my luggage and pops already had tears in his eyes.

"Do you have everything?" Dad asked.

"Yes Dad."

"Your boarding pass?"

"Yes Dad."

"Your schedule…apartment key?"

"Yes Dad, I have everything," I laughed.

He looked at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm so proud of you," he said.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you son," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Dad," I smiled.

"I can't believe you two are headed to college," Uncle Kenny hugged both Erika and I.

I got a hug from Uncle James, Jett, and Trevor and then Emma and Evan.

"I'm going to miss you," Emma had tears in her eyes. "Thanks for always having my back. You're a great brother."

"I love you Emmy," I hugged her.

Erika and Emma also hugged. I know she was really going to miss Erika.

"Come here Ev," I opened my arms.

He hugged me, tighter than I expected.

"Don't let anyone else know that I'll miss you," he said.

"You just said it out loud," I laughed.

I hugged Adam, Alex, Jade, and the twins, Zack and Zora. We were a big family, they were all like my siblings. Erika and I posed for a picture and then I got a hug from my crying Pops.

"I love you Ethan," was all he said as he hugged me tight.

"I love you too Pops," I said. "Don't cry, I'll be fine."

We pulled away and I heard a car horn outside.

"Well…this is it," Erika said.

"We're so proud," Trevor said. "We love you both so much."

We both smiled brightly at our family. I opened the door for Erika and we both stepped out. Jett and Pops were crying. This is it. I closed the door and walked down the walkway. Florida here we come…

* * *

**And chapter 1 is complete! Let me know what you thought in a review? There's a lot to come!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back! **

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey! Okay, I didn't forget about this, I've just been really busy lately. I recently started college and now I'm all settled in. Instead of being out on this Friday night, I'm writing and watching netflix so...please review!**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the first chapter and the series as a whole! They made me smile! You guys keep me going on this site because if it wasn't for you guys and your comments, I wouldn't be writing so much! I love it and I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to a descending plane.

"It's about time you woke up," Erika laughed.

"It was a long flight," I said.

"It's barely five hours," Luke said.

"Well I'm pregnant so I get tired easier," I said.

"We have to give him that," Erika said to Luke.

The plane landed just five minutes later and we collected our things before getting off of the flight. When we got off the plane and got into the airport, there were cameras. Sometimes I forget that our parents were famous and that paparazzi follow our every move. They don't know I'm pregnant though…no one does.

I've been hiding if because my stomach isn't that big yet, but I used big shirts to cover my bump. Everyone will find out eventually, but I'd appreciate it if they didn't find out until they absolutely had to and I know my parents aren't going to say anything about it.

We smiled for a picture because we're good sports, but then we were on our way. Dad had a taxi waiting for us to take us to our apartment. It was only about a 15 minute drive before we pulled into our apartment.

I smiled, it was a complex off campus just for students of the university. Luke and I got our things out of the car before hugging Erika.

"I love you guys," she smiled. "I'll be here all of the time."

"Fine with us," we shrugged.

She got in the car and with one last wave, she was gone. I turned to Luke, giving him a smile.

"You ready for the next step of our lives?" I asked.

"Beyond ready," he smiled.

Together we took our luggage inside of our apartment. When we walked inside, it was great. We had a nice and roomy living room, with furniture already in it, thanks to our parents. The kitchen could've used a bit of work, but everything works and that's all that matters.

I walked down the hallway, finding that there were three rooms, which was perfect so we could have one, the baby could have one, and we were still assigned another roomie, so he can have that one. Our other roommate knows that I'm pregnant, so that's also a good thing to have out of the way.

"I like this," I smiled.

"So do I," I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around, seeing my old buddy Tank from our football team.

"Tank?" Luke asked.

"Yep, we're roomies for the year," Tank chuckled, bringing his bags inside.

"What are the odds of the three of us getting put together," I smiled.

This was even better, I didn't have to get used to a new person and I trusted Tank to keep our secret because come on, he's an old friend.

"So, I hear there's a baby in the oven," he dropped his stuff, walking over to us.

"Yeah," Luke smiled. "We've got a while to go, but I think it'll be exciting."  
"I was a little skeptical when I learned that my roommate was pregnant, but it's you guys so I'm sure it'll be a blast," Tank shrugged.

"I don't know, my baby brother Liam is a handful for my adult fathers…we're in store for a lot," I said.

"Let's not focus on that right now," Luke said. "Let's focus on the fact that we're in college and we're free! We're across the country from our parents and while we can, we should live it up!"

"He's right," Tank said. "We're adults now and these are the best times of our lives."

"I suppose you're right," I said. "I'd better enjoy it before the baby gets here."

"That's the spirit," Tank smiled.

Carlos POV

"Babe, staring out of the window isn't going to bring Ethan home," Logan laughed.

"I know, I just miss him already and I can't help but worry about him," I said. "He's my first born and he's across the country…and pregnant."  
"He's Ethan, he's got a good head on his shoulders," Logan said.

"Which explains why he got pregnant, huh?" I gave Logan a look.

"Okay, I know it wasn't the brightest thing for him to do, but maybe we should set a better example."

"No…nonono NO, Logan you are not going to make me take responsibility for this," I said.

"I'm not," Logan said. "All I'm saying is maybe we should watch what we do or how we act in front of the kids. They're growing up and understanding what things lead to and that's why we have a new baby now."

"I see what you're saying, but it's still his fault for not being more careful," I said. "Where is the baby anyway?"

"Sleeping soundly," Logan smiled.

"Good," I sighed in relief. "I can't believe our little fart is already 8 months old."

"Right," Logan smiled. "We have one starting college and one that'll be walking soon…how did things get so different?"

"You and pops can't keep your hands to yourselves…hopefully you finally learned," I heard Evan's voice.

"Watch it bub," I laughed.

"Just saying," he held up his hands in surrender.

"What do you want for dinner?" Logan asked.

"A license," he said.

"You've been 16 for like 4 days," Logan said. "Trust me, driving isn't everything it's cracked up to be."

"It is when you're a teenager," he whined. "Adam and Alex went last week to get theirs."

"Well Adam and Alex are 8 months older than you and are about to turn 17," I said. "We'll take you soon, I promise, just not today. Study from your book or something."

"Fine," he said. "What about spaghetti?"

"That works," Logan winked, standing up from the table.

Evan walked out, leaving just Logan and I again.

"You just don't want him to grow up do you?" Logan chuckled.

"Can you tell?" I made a face. "This is just crazy. Ethan's in college, Emma is about to turn 18, and Evan can get a license. My baby is crawling…what has life become?"

"We're getting old," Logan observed.

"I'm going to call Ethan," I grabbed my phone.

"No…" Logan gave me a look. "Let him be, he'll call when he's all settled in. We can't baby him anymore. He's becoming an adult and about to have his own kids."

"That's another thing to add to it," I frowned. "We're about to be grandparents. Maybe we are old."

"Carlos," Logan laughed. "Come help me make dinner to get your mind off of the inevitable future.

"Yes Dr. Mitchell," I laughed, standing up.

* * *

**Okay, so this is how most chapters will probably go. I'll have Ethan's POV (or sometimes Luke) and because this is a BTR fanfic and I really just can't neglect them, most of the time, the other half of the chapter will be in one of the guys POV whether is be Kendall, James, Carlos, or Logan and even sometimes Jett. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Sorry this took so long! My classes are eating up my time!**

**I just want to Thank you all again for being there for this series from the beginning and even being interested in this story. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Carlos POV

"Ba ba," Liam reached up.

He grabbed my glasses off of my face and tried to put them in his mouth.

"No, those are papis," I grabbed them from his grip.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Evan asked.

"I wanted to look intellectual today," I stuck my tongue out.

"You ended up just looking hot," Logan came up behind me and smacked my butt, causing me to giggle.

"Ok, can we not?" Evan made a face.

"Come on Ev, help me make dinner?" Logan walked into the kitchen.

"Make sure you wash your hands first," Evan got up and followed him. "I don't want pop butt in my dinner."

I chuckled at my smart ass boy before sitting on the couch and setting Liam in my lap. He was growing so fast, this little kid made me so happy. He's helped me take my mind off of Ethan, who hasn't called yet. It's been three days, but Logan keeps convincing me not to call.

Emma came down the stairs, sitting next to me.

"Hey pops, what do you think of this?" Emma put a binder in my hand.

I looked at it, seeing pictures, old and new of her and Ethan. I hadn't realized that they had taken so many pictures together. Too many selfies to count. I smiled, looking at the little booklet.

"It looks great," I smiled big. "Someone misses her brother."  
"Okay, so I miss him," she shrugged. "I guess I never realized how much I liked having him around until he was gone."

"Yeah, he's growing up and I'm slowly realizing that," I said.

"What about being a grandparent…?"

"Yeah, I haven't quite adjusted to that idea yet. It just makes me feel old," I said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," she smiled fondly. "God, I hope it's a girl so I can spoil her. What are we gonna do when Ethan gives birth? Are we going to fly out to him?"

"Probably," I said. "I don't doubt that Luke can take care of him, but I want to see my grandbaby."

Liam went to take another grab at my glasses. Emma took him from my arms.

"Leave papi alone," she laughed.

Then, he tried to reach for her hair but she stopped his little hand.

"Oh no you don't," she chuckled. "He's so curious."

"He's at that age, all of you were the same way. It'll last for a while," I said.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it, smiling when I saw that it was Mama Knight.

"Hey Mama Knight!" I hugged her.

"Hey Carlos," she gave me a soft smile.

"Logan's just starting dinner so you're just in time," I said.

"Great," she laughed.

"Grandma Jen!" Emma hugged her.

"Hey sweetie," she hugged her, taking Liam from her arms. "And hi my little grandbaby!"

Together, the two of us walked into the kitchen, where she hugged Logan and Evan. Mama Knight was getting up in age now. I mean, I'm 41 and she's in her 70s now. She still moves around great to be in her 70s, but she isn't like she used to be.

"I've got to talk to your parents, so why don't you two go into the living room for a few minutes?" she asked.

Emma and Evan nodded, taking Liam and leaving the room. I was looking at her in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked.

"Well, not exactly," she said.

"What's wrong? How can we help?" I asked.

She had tears in her eyes before looking at the ground. I was really getting worried now.

"I have lung cancer," she said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Logan breathed out.

"You're joking right? Please be joking," I said.

"It's true," she wiped her eyes. "I have to start chemo soon."

"But…how did this even happen?" Logan asked.

"It comes with age I guess," she laughed lightly. "My family has history of heart problems."

"You seem so calm," I noticed.

"I've lived a great life," she said. "Because of you boys, I'm ready."

"But we aren't," Logan said. "Don't talk like that."

"As long as I start chemo and start being healthier, I'll still live for a while," she assured us.

There was silence for a few seconds. I couldn't believe she had cancer. This is way serious.

"I haven't told Kendall yet," she said. "I've told everyone but Kendall…even James, but not him."

"Wait why?" I asked.

"You know why," she gave me a look.

"He's going to freak out," Logan said.

"Exactly," Mama Knight said.

"We can't keep it from him forever," I said.

"I know sweetie," she touched my cheek. "I'll tell him. Don't worry, I just wanted you two to know."

I pulled her into a hug.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," I said. "I mean it."

"I know sweetheart. You two are good men," she said.

There was silence again.

"So…what's for dinner?" she smiled, changing the subject.

Ethan

"Ethan, are you almost ready to go?" Tank called down the hall.

"Yeah!" I called back, pulling my pants up.

My pants were starting to feel a bit tight around my belly. Whoa, this is getting too real. We've been here for three days and this is our first night actually going out. We've been working so hard to organize this place and make it feel like home and I think we did a great job.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Even being pregnant, I had to admit that I looked pretty good. Bless my parents for having good genes. We were just going to a kickback with a few people, nothing too big.

I walked down the hallway into the living room where Luke and Tank were.

"Looking great," Luke kissed me.

"You too," I smiled.

"Alright, let's go," Tank said.

Together the three of us left the apartment and starting walking towards the guy's house. Apparently, his name was Rudy and he was the go to guy when you needed help with anything. I didn't really know what to expect. I've been to parties (and I've had my fair share of drunken nights) but I feel like college parties are on a new level.

"Remember, if anyone offers you anything don't take it," Luke said.

"Obviously," I laughed it off. "Even if I wanted to do anything I can't."

We reached the house and I could hear the music bumping outside. We walked in and I was just hanging off of Luke's side. I don't know why I wasn't being social, I'm usually a party animal, but I blame the hormones.

Who I assumed was Rudy (very handsome, spiky brown hair, and kind of tall) came up to us and started talking to Tank.

"These are my buddies Luke and Ethan," he introduced us.

"Hey," he smiled. "Thanks for coming."

We both shook his hand. I was looking around. Body shots; beer pong; loud screaming; crazy stunts, it was all crazy. Suddenly, I didn't know how good of an idea this was. I love to party, but I have to protect my baby and I don't want anything to happen.

So most of the night, I was just meeting people with Luke and eventually we ended up upstairs in a bedroom. It was Rudy, Tank, Luke and I, and a few others sitting in a circle.

"It's a lot quieter up here," Rudy said. "We could all get to like know each other or something."

We just started talking. There was music playing softly.

"Aren't you the kid of one of those famous bands my parents used to listen to?" some girl named Heather asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Big Time Rush," Rudy answered.

I looked at him surprised. I would like to think that BTR was one of those bands that carried from generation to generation and it has honestly, but for some reason it threw me off that he knew that.

"Logan and Carlos Mitchell are my parents," I said.

"That's right," she said. "You all had that trial a while back."

"Yeah," I answered, cheeks turning a bit red.

"Come on Ethan don't be shy," Rudy said.

"Yeah, you aren't usually so quiet," Luke pointed out.

I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"I've got something that can help us relax," Rudy got up and grabbed a box.

He brought it back and set it in the middle of the circle, opening it.

"Weed?" I asked.

"Yeah buddy!" Tank smiled.

Before I knew it, we were passing it around the circle. Luke made sure to skip it and skip me when they passed it. Fumes don't effect the baby right? I wasn't going to tell them they couldn't have any because of my condition.

"Luke and Ethan, have some?" Rudy held it out.

"Oh, I can't," was all I said.

"I'll try," Luke said. "I was always curious."

I gave him a look. He was my protection because I wasn't completely comfortable.

"It's not bad," Rudy passed it.

I watched Luke give a puff and I could feel the night slowly becoming more agonizing. It's not that I'm not having a good time, it's that I'm in this uncomfortable position and feel like a stick in the mud.

"Whoa," Luke smiled.

Uh oh. This was going to be a longggg night.

* * *

**Alright, not too shabby right? Thoughts on Mama Knight and the party? You know me, I've got to create drama somewhere! Don't forget to review!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**I'm back! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I can't believe it's already December. Oh and I didn't tell you guys, CARLOS TWEETED ME AND FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER IM STILL FREAKING OUT!**

**Thanks again for sticking with this. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I put the phone up to my ear. It had been nearly a week and I was finally calling back home. I know I should've called before now, but I just had to take a few days and get settled in and not worry about one of my parents breathing down my neck. I'm pretty positive that the only reason Pops hasn't called first is because Dad won't let him.

_"Ethan Antonio Mitchell oh my god you had me worried sick!"_ I heard Pops on the other line.

"I miss you too," I chuckled.

"What took you so long to call?" he asked.

"I was just taking a few days…were you waiting by the phone for me to call?" I was laughing.

"Shush, I was worried about my son, and Logan wouldn't let me call first," he said.

"Oh pops…I keep telling you not to worry."

"Yeah, cause that'll stop it. So how are you? You and Luke need me to send anything?"

"We're good, my classes start today so I figured I would call while I was getting ready," I said.

"Stay focused."

"I will Pops, I'm just kind of nervous you know, but we've already made some friends."

"That's great!" I could sense his smile on the other end. "Don't worry about your classes because it's what you put in that determines what you get out. Just don't get distracted and do your best."

"I will," I smiled. "Is anyone else around?"

"Try everyone," I heard Evan's voice.

"I miss you Ethan!" I heard Emma's voice.

"Work hard, and don't worry. Love you buddy!" I heard Dad.

"I miss you guys," I laughed. "Alright, I'll let you finish breakfast, I've got to go to class."

"Love you!" I heard everyone say.

"Have fun, I love you," Pops added.

"I love you guys too, bye," I smiled.

I hung up the phone and smiled. It was great to know that even though me and my family are so far apart, they're still there cheering me on from home and trying to keep me encouraged.

"I'm going to class," Luke came over to me.

"Okay," I kissed him.

"I love you," he smiled after he pulled away.

He kneeled down and kissed my subtle baby bump.

"And I love you," he kissed it again.

I chuckled.

"Love you too," I said. "Have fun today."

"I will," he kissed me one last time before leaving.

I looked at the clock. My first class started in about 30 minutes, so I won't have time to make myself some breakfast. I settled for grabbing a muffin before heading out of the door. Being a film and photography major, I would be taking a lot of art classes and dealing with things of pop culture…but before I could get there, I had to do my general education classes, so I was headed to English now.

I stepped outside, smiling over the fact that it was such a warm and sunny day today. As I walked to campus, I couldn't tell if I was more excited or more nervous to finally be at this step in my life; college. In another four years, I would actually be starting my life.

I approached the building that I was supposed to be going to for my class and walked inside. Now I just had to find my classroom. I glanced at my phone, I had to be in room 421, so I guess it was safe to assume that that was on the fourth floor.

I took the elevator, which quickly became crowded with other college students. Feeling a bit claustrophobic, I tried to shift to be more comfortable. I was relieved when the elevator door finally opened and we all left. I walked down the hallway, reading off the numbers on the wall until I saw 421.

"Well that was easy," I whispered to myself.

I walked inside, looking for a place to sit. This was a moderately sized class, about 70 students.

"Ethan," I heard someone call my name.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rudy. I smiled, seeing someone that I know. Well, I didn't really know Rudy that well, but we've talked and I feel more comfortable with him than most of the people in this room.

I walked over to him and took the seat next to him.

"Hey buddy," he smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad I somebody to force my way through this class with," I laughed.

"Same," he laughed along with me. "So, I would say you look nice today."

For some reason I found myself blushing when he said that.

"Thanks," I couldn't help but smile. "You don't look bad yourself."

I was just returning the complement to be nice. Like I said before though, he is pretty attractive, but my eyes are still on Luke.

"You do remember that Luke is my boyfriend right?" I asked.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I was just being nice. We're in this class together and I would like us to be friends and friends complement each other right?"

"True," I shrugged. "So, what's your major?"

"Audio engineering," he said. "You?"

"Film and Photography," I said.

"Cool, so are you coming to the next party?" he asked. "Maybe this time we can get you involved in something."

"Sure, I'll come," I said. "I don't know about getting involved in anything."

"Right," he nodded.

He moved a bit closer to speak softer.

"How far along are you?" he whispered.

"How did you know?" I looked at him miraculously.

"You have that glow about you," he shrugged.

"I'm almost five months," I said.

"Don't be so insecure," he said as if he knew I was. "You still look fine."

There I was again, blushing again. Was he flirting or just being friendly? Oh well, couldn't hurt to be his friend.

Kendall's POV

I got into my car and started to drive to the hospital. I had made extra lunch and decided to be a good friend and share it with Logan and Carlos. It would give me something to do and give me a reason to visit my best friends on the job. I just hope they haven't gotten lunch yet.

I pulled into a parking spot and got out of my car, walking inside. By now they knew me so didn't ask any questions when I got straight onto the elevator and rode up to Logan's floor. I got off of the elevator, walking down the hall.

Logan and my mom turned the corner, coming to a dead stop when they saw me.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here mom?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, just came to visit Logan," she chuckled nervously.

"What brings you by Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Well, I came by to bring you some lunch," I handed the bag to him. "But now I'm curious as to why my mom is here. Not that she can't visit you or anything, but…"

Mom looked and Logan and they shared a look before both of their faces fell.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Logan asked.

"I've got it sweetie," tears were coming into my moms eyes.

I was really starting to get worried.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked worried.

Mom grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eyes, tears falling.

"Kendall, sweetie I have lung cancer," she said almost too quiet for me to hear.

It's hard to explain, but it was like my world was crumbling all around me and I didn't know what to do.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have to start doing chemo and Logan was setting up my first appointment," she said.

"But how?" I asked, tears coming from my eyes.

"Don't cry baby," she hugged me. "I'm going to be okay."

"You aren't going to be okay," I said. "Don't try and make me feel better with that."

I just can't seem to catch a break. Things were happy like they used to be and here I am again, pulled into something else to throw my life into a spiral.

"Oh Kendall," she wiped my eyes. "I've lived a full life."

"That doesn't make it any easier mom," I looked at her. "You've done so much for us and for everybody, I just can't believe it."

"We've just got to make the most of our time left together then don't we," she smiled through her tears.

"I love you mom," I hugged her again.

"I love you too sweetie," she said. "So much…"

* * *

**Aww, I almost cried writing the Kendall/Mama Knight scene! Rudy and Ethan? Thoughts? Flirting or just friendly?**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HANNAKUH/ HAPPY KWANZA, whatever you guys celebrate, I hope you had a Happy Holiday and you had a great time with family. I have after Christmas depression so i decided to update!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kendall's POV

I still can't believe it, I didn't want to believe that my mom had cancer, but that was the cold hard truth and I had to learn to accept it because sooner or later, I was going to lose her. I haven't done much lately besides making sure that my kids are taken care of. I haven't told the kids about what's going on, but they can tell that I've been down the past couple of days.

I picked up Ami so that I could give her a bottle; she was being whiny. I looked down at my beautiful 7 month old daughter, who was trying to be more independent by the day. Now she was trying to hold her own bottle and was crawling all over the place. My kids are what keep a smile on my face, because even if life is slowly fading from my mother, I'm watching life shine brighter in their eyes each day.

After her bottle, I set her down in her playpen and went upstairs. I walked to my room and looked at the picture of my mom that was sitting on my dresser. I grabbed it and sat down on my bed, smiling at her. Before I could realize it, that smile was replaced with tears. She spent so much of her life taking care of Katie and I (and even James, Logan, and Carlos to an extent) and she was such a good woman, it was killing me to see that all fading away.

When I saw her, she visibly looked weaker, but she is pushing 75 at this point, so I assumed it was old age. Sure, I've spent years neglecting the fact that my mom was getting older and wouldn't live forever, but she moves around incredibly well for her age, and I guess I never really thought about it until something came along to jeopardize her health.

I tried to wipe the tears away, but the more I wiped them away, the more they just came back up. I sighed, looking at the picture. The door opened and James walked in, stopping when he saw me.

"James," I looked surprised. "I…uh…what are you doing home early?"

He just walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug, which caused me to cry harder.

"I know it's hard," James said. "It's hard for all of us, but especially you. She wouldn't want you to be this way."

"That's easy for you to say," I managed to choke out.

"It's not easy for me at all," James said. "Mama Knight is a second mom to me, but she's still alive and if everything goes well she can live for a while."

"I know James, but I'm just scared," I said.

He kissed my forehead.

"It's okay to be scared, but she doesn't want you to sit here and mope all day. Instead, we need to think of ways to celebrate her and make the most of the time we have left with her," he said.

I wiped my tears.

"You're right," I said, looking at him. "It'll be hard, but I'm going to try my best to do what you said."

"And it'll take time," James said. "And that's okay, but don't be afraid to talk to me. I don't like coming home to see my husband crying."

"Thank you babe," I kissed him. "I trust you completely, and I'll try my best to try and cope."

"I love you Ken," he smiled, kissing me again.

"I love you more," I said.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Surprise me," I winked. "Why are you home so early anyway?"

"Flexible hours, so I can spend more time with you," he smacked my ass.

He winked at me as my cheeks flushed red.

Ethan's POV

I looked at the clock, waiting for it to hit 11 AM, so I could get out of this class.

"Why are you so jumpy? Rudy chuckled, glancing at me.

"I have my five month appointment today," I smiled.

"Congratulations," he smiled. "So do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I could, but I don't want to find out yet, I want to wait until he or she is born," I said. "But first…I need to get out of this class."

"We've only got like two minutes," he said.

I watched the clock the whole time, when it was finally time for class to end, I was the first one out of the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Luke's number. I was a little confused when he didn't answer the phone; hopefully he was already there or on the way.

I wasted no time making my way to the campus doctor's office. I walked inside, and checked in at the desk. I didn't see Luke waiting in the room, so I decided to send him a text. About twenty minutes or so later, the doctor called me back and Luke still wasn't there.

My doctor here in Florida was Dr. Harris, and he actually went to school with Dr. Martin, which made me feel more comfortable.

"Good morning, Ethan," Dr. Harris smiled, leading me back.

"Good morning Doc," I smiled.

"No Luke today?"

"I don't know where he is, I guess he got tied up in class," I shrugged.

"Alright, well when he gets here, he'll be sent here," he led me into a room.

I walked in and sat on the bed that was in the room. He started with taking my blood pressure and checking my temperature, you know, the usual. At this point, I was showing a good amount. Some would assume that I was just gaining weight in my mid section, but in a few more weeks, it would be pretty obvious.

"So 22 weeks," he started. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay," I shrugged as I lay back. "The sickness is long gone, at the most my face is swelling, but I feel physically fine. I don't even feel pregnant."

"In the second trimester it tends to feel that way," he said as he squeezed the gel on my stomach. "It's the easiest, but sooner or later you'll feel the strain on your back from carrying your baby."

I nodded as he turned on the transducer. I smiled as the view of my child showed up on the screen. It looked so much bigger now, but it still wasn't the size it was supposed to be obviously.

"Did you want to know the sex?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I want to wait until birth."

"Alright, well at this point, your baby is becoming more aware of it's surroundings; it's sense of light and dark is developing and at this point it can hear you and everything that is going on around you," he explained.

I nodded, this was honestly a fascinating experience for me.

"Any other questions for me?" Dr. Harris asked.

"What do I do about…increased libido?" I asked with a blush on my face.

"Have fun," he winked.

Okay awkward.

"It's safe," he said. "It won't effect the baby."

I only nodded in response. The door opened and Luke ran in. I glared in his general direction.

"Good morning Luke," Dr. Harris shook his hand.

"Hey doctor," he said, obviously out of breath.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone and I'll print out a sonogram," he said, leaving the room.

"I know you're mad," was the first thing Luke said.

"I am," I nodded. "This was a big appointment for us."

"I know," he said. "And I tried my best but I got tied up in lab. I told you when you scheduled it that it would be a hassle to get there on time."

"Whatever," I crossed my arms.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "is our beautiful baby healthy?"

"Very," I couldn't help but smile. "It can hear now."

Luke smiled, kissing my stomach.

"Hey little baby, it your daddy and I love you very much," he said.

He stood up and looked at me.

"Please don't be mad," he said.

"Did you know that having sex doesn't hurt the baby?" I asked.

"You aren't mad?" he asked.

"Let's go to the dorm," he said.

"Wow your mood swings are finally being good to me," he winked.

* * *

**BOOM! What do you guys think about Luke being late? What about Kendall and Mama Knight? Let me know in reviews! Or if you have any other thoughts or suggestions of things you'd like to see don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ethan's POV

I picked up my cell phone, and dialed Luke's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked. "I asked for my skittles almost an hour ago."

"Whoa, mood swings on deck," he laughed.

I honestly think I growled a little into the phone.

"Don't worry, I'm actually walking up the walkway."

A few seconds later, the door opened and in walked Luke and Rudy. Luke went to hug me, but I grabbed the bag and walked away, grabbing the king size bag of skittles.

"YES LUKE THANK YOU," I hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Rudy laughed.

"I'm having cravings," I ripped open the bag of skittles.

"That much is apparent," Luke said. "Well Mr. Cravings, what are you feeling for dinner."

"Take out," I said. "Chinese take out."

"That's actually great, because well, I was going to go to a party tonight," Luke said.

I glared in his general direction.

"Dude, why don't you stay home with your boyfriend," Rudy suggested. "Make sure he's okay."

I smiled, Rudy understood.

"It's fine," Luke said. "Isn't it babe? You don't mind if I go out for a little?"

My smile dropped so quick.

"Sure babe," I replied tightly. "Go get me some Mongolian chicken before you go?"

"Sure thing," he kissed my cheek, grabbing his keys to go get my food.

That just left Rudy and I.

"I guess he didn't get the hint," Rudy shrugged.

"I guess," I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"What's bothering you?" Rudy sat next to me on the couch.

I was trying to figure out, if I should even say anything. It was as if lately, Luke didn't care to pay much attention to me. He's been going to a lot of parties lately and it seems the further I go into my pregnancy, the more he strays away.

If he doesn't want to have this baby, he just has to let me know. I'm still going to have the baby, but if he isn't going to be involved then I would rather know now. He seems like he doesn't want it, but maybe he's just adjusting to college life.

Trying to put myself in his shoes, I would probably be doing the same thing if I weren't pregnant. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing. I want him to enjoy his life and live it to the fullest, especially in college.

"I just wish I could spend more time with him," was what I decided to say.

"Tell him that," Rudy said. "The only reason he's still doing it is because you haven't stopped him. College parties are addicting and the more you allow him, the more he'll go because it's fun. Talk to him about it and he'll be sure to cut down for you."

I nodded in response. He was probably right. Every time Luke mentioned that he was going to a party, I've just said okay, without any expression of emotion.

"You're giving him too much power," Rudy said.

"You're the one that invited him to the party," I pointed out.

"I invited you too, but I understand why you aren't coming. From an outsider looking in, I didn't know but I saw the way you reacted when he mentioned it," Rudy said. "You've got to put your foot down."

"I know I know," I sighed.

"Good, now I'm going to get ready for my party and when Luke gets back, put your foot down," Rudy suggested, standing.

"Fine," I chuckled. "Thanks for the advice…You're a good friend."

"I try," he smiled before leaving the apartment.

I didn't feel like eating the skittles much anymore, so I just turned on the TV and waited for Luke to come back. About a half an hour later, Tank came into the door.

"Hey bro," he smiled.

"Hey buddy," I didn't look from the screen.

"Here's your takeout," he put the bag on the table.

"Thanks," I looked at him. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh, he went straight to the party, but he called me to make sure that you got this food. He said he loves you and don't wait up for him," Tank said.

"Oh…"

"That boy enjoys partying way too much," Tank commented.

"Right," I laughed. "What are your plans tonight?"

"Well, I got myself some food too and I figured you were tired of being here alone, so let's watch a movie."

"Tank, are you trying to make this a date?" I joked.

"Ew shut up," Tank laughed. "I'm being the great friend I always was."

I loved how I could joke around with Tank and things not be awkward. He really was a good friend to me and always has been. We ended up watching the Hunger Games and by the time that was over, I was beyond ready for bed, so I wasted no time going to bed and falling asleep.

I woke up around 2 AM by something crashing in my room. I turned on the lamp by my nightstand to see Luke stumbling around.

"Dude, it's 2 AM," I pointed out to him.

"Calm down and chilllll," he replied.

I could clearly see that his eyes were bloodshot, so he was probably high and also a little drunk.

"You have class in the morning," I said. "Come on now, be more responsible."

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Anything could've happened to you," I continued to say.

Wow, I'm starting to sound like a parent already.

"Why do we park in the driveway, but drive in the parkway?" Luke said randomly.

"…..Luke."

"Cuddle with me babe," he walked over to me.

"No, go to bed," I said.

"Come on," he hugged me. "I missed you and you're warm."

"Luke, you need to stop going to so many parties," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"Let go of me so I can go back to bed," I said.

That just made him hug tighter. I brought my knee up, write into his ball sack. He groaned before falling to the ground.

"Take your ass to sleep," I said before climbing back into bed.

* * *

**Thoughts on the Luke situation? Is Ethan just overreacting or is there something more?**

**Okay, so I realize that I don't update as much as I used to, but the truth is, I have a lot less time on my hands. I would love to update more, but at the end of everyday I don't find time, but I will continue to try my best because I know that I have some faithful readers. I'm just asking that you please work with me and try your best not to lose interest. Dont be afraid to PM me and demand that I write, it will help me squeeze more time in for writing. But to make it up to you guys, I have a triple update! So after you read this, go and check out my updates for "We Did It" and "Save Me From Hell. Love you guys!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**I've kind of been on a roll lately with updating everything lol. I've updated 'We Did It' and 'Save Me From Hell' recently. Check em out if you like!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Ethan's POV

Luke carried my suitcase for me down the walkway and put it into the taxi. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

Oh really, I never would've guessed Mr. Party.

"I'm going to miss you too," I smiled. "I'll only be gone for a week."

"That's a long time," he pouted. "It would be better if you were going back to LA like me."

"You know my family has Thanksgiving in Minnesota," I reminded him.

"Yeah," he frowned. "I love you, and I'll see you when you get back."

He opened the door for me.

"I love you too," I smiled before getting into the taxi.

The driver pulled away. I was beyond excited for Thanksgiving for multiple reasons. One is that I get a break from school and honestly, I need a break from Luke. Some days, he's perfectly fine, but other days he tries to have too much fun and I feel like he isn't preparing for this baby like he should.

Furthermore, I'm really excited to see my family after two months of only being able to see them through FaceTime. I miss Pops being all protective over me, and Dad being so carefree. I miss Uncle Kendall and his bitchy attitudes and Uncle James and his narcissism. I miss Emma and Jade, my little twin nightmares; I even happen to miss Evan, the younger version of myself. I definitely miss my little booger of a brother Liam, who is 11 months now and apparently trying to walk.

The plane ride felt so long to me, but I was really just excited to get to Minnesota and be with my parents, grandparents, and siblings. When I finally got off of the airport, I saw Uncle Kendall waiting for me near the entrance.

I smiled as I walked over to him. He smiled when he spotted me and he opened his arms. I dropped my bags, letting him envelope me in a hug.

"I missed you bud," he smiled.

"I missed you too," I chuckled. "I'm so glad to be home."

I got my bags and we walked outside.

"So, I came to pick you up because your parents are going crazy," Uncle Ken explained.

"Why?"

"They have this thought about you being so far away and pregnant and they feel like they won't see you ever again, which I know barely makes any sense."

"They just need to see me and be assured that I'm fine," I said.

"Are you fine?"

Uncle Ken glanced at me knowingly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I mean in your personal life. I'm positive school is fine."

"School is great," I smiled. "But…it's nothing in my personal life that I can't handle."

"I know that since I'm so close to your parents that you won't want to tell me what's going on, but I'm going to say, don't forget to take time for yourself. At the end of the day, you're always going to have that baby and they're counting on you. Don't get distracted."

"You're right," I said. "You read people really well."

"Not as well as your pops," he said.

"Thanks for the advice Uncle Ken, I didn't even tell you what was going on and you managed to say the right thing," I smiled.

"That's what I'm for," he shrugged. "Parents are for nagging, relatives are for enlightenment."

I laughed a little bit. He stopped in front of Grandma Sylvia's house.

"Both of your parents and grandparents are here," he explained. "They wanted to wait for you before going separate ways."

"Thanks for picking me up Uncle Ken," I smiled.

"No problem, oh and Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"When you're ready to talk to me, I'll be there, but take your time," he winked.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I grabbed my bag from the back and walked up the walkway to the house. I knocked on the door and not even ten seconds later did grandma Sylvia open the door.

"Ethan," she smiled brightly, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey grandma," I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"How was your flight sweetheart?"

"Long, but bearable," I shrugged.

"Well come on in, everyone is ready to see you!"

I smiled, walking into the living room.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled, every turning to look at me.

"Ethan!" Pops jumped up, grabbing me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Pops," I wheezed. "You're killing me here."

"Carlos, let the boy go," Grandpa Ricardo said. "You're choking him."

"I'm sorry," he pulled away a big smile on his face.

Normally, I would be embarrassed, but I was just as happy to see him as he was to see me. Dad was next and his hug wasn't any looser.

"I missed you so much buddy," he smiled.

"I missed you too dad,"

All of my grandparents hugged me. Grandpa Ricardo, then Grandma Joanna and Grandpa Ken. I was so happy to see all of them. I smiled really hard hugging Emma.

"Why did you leave me with Evan?" she joked. "All he talks about is you."

"No I don't!" he shot back.

"So, you didn't miss me?" I looked at Evan. "I missed you."

He was trying to be angry, but he broke a smile and I pulled him into a hug. I felt something tug on my leg and I looked down to see Liam at my ankles. I bent down, picking up the 11 month old.

"Liam, you've gotten so big!" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

He gave me a cheeky smile and wrapped his arm around my neck. I can't believe I've missed this kid growing up. It's only been a few months, but it obviously made a difference.

"Look at you," Pops smiled. "You're bump is so cute."

Then everyone started talking about my bump as if they were noticing it for the first time.

"This is all so real," Dad chuckled. "When you left us, you're bump wasn't noticeable, now you almost look ready to pop."

"Thanks Dad, I know I'm fat," I said.

"You aren't fat sweetie, you're pregnant," Grandma Joanna said.

"So, how's college life treating you?" Emma asked.

"It's amazing. I like all of my classes and I've met a lot of cool people," I said.

"What about Luke?" Pops asked. "Is he as excited about the baby."

"Yeah," I looked down a bit.

Silence fell over the room.

"That was a pathetic answer," Evan commented.

Emma smacked the back of his head.'

"No really he is, we went to our last appointment and he just gushed about the baby for hours."

Well, I wasn't lying.

"Then what's wrong?"

What's a safe answer?

"I just wish we had more time to spend together, we just about have opposite schedules so we only see each other in the morning and later at night," I said.

Again, I wasn't completely lying.

"Oh, well don't worry," Pops smiled. "Next semester you guys will probably have more time to spend together, that's something you guys can't exactly control."

"That's true," I smiled. "So…I'm hungry."

"I made some chili this afternoon if you want some," Grandma Sylvia said.

I smiled at the thought before going back into the kitchen. A few minutes later Pops walked in.

"You read me…" I said after a few seconds.

"Like a preschool book," he nodded.

Nothing gets past these adults I swear.

"I don't want to know exactly what's going on," he said. "But are you guys fighting?"

"Not exactly," I said. "We're not going to break up if that's what you mean."

"Good, I think you two are great together," Pops said. "Even though his parents make me want to go on a rampage. Just tell him what's bothering you. It's something that he's doing that you think he can either do better or that he isn't doing at all, but I know you and you probably haven't mentioned it to him. You have to communicate if you want it to change because if you don't then he thinks its fine. Talk to him and compromise. What you two have is worth fighting for and I don't want to see you sad."

I smiled. He always knew what to say.

"Also remember, he's in college and he needs to experience it and deserves to experience it, despite the fact that you two are having a baby. So let him have his fun, because he's still taking care of you and the doing all he can for the baby right?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, so let him enjoy his time," he said.

"You know too much," I said. "You hit everything on the nose. Just like Uncle Ken."

"If you haven't, I would talk to him. He can give you some good non-parental insight and he'll be more blunt."

"I know," I laughed. "That's Uncle Ken for you."

"I really am glad you're home," he smiled. "I realize that you aren't a baby anymore and that you're really becoming an adult. I can't fight everything for you, but you know exactly how to take care of yourself."

I smiled, finishing my lunch. We spent the rest of the day together as a family, and when the night was over, Dad took Emma and Liam with him to Grandma Joanna's, while Evan and I stayed here with Pops.

I laid in bed after a long day of catching up, excited for tomorrow. I would get to see the rest of the family and have a good day to not focus on how I was going to approach Luke. Without details, Pops and Uncle Ken already gave me a great advice, I just have to take it.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, pulling up Luke's contact name…I just stared at it. I decided to send a message.

E:_ We need to talk. Don't worry, it's nothing bad lol. Call me tomorrow night? _

I pressed send before going to sleep.

* * *

**So I was going to include Thanksgiving in this chapter, but this got longer than I expected so I stopped here for now. Besides, Thanksgiving is going to hold some unexpected things!**

**You guys are awesome! You guys really do mean a lot to me, especially those who have been with me from the beginning!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Helloooo! Had a snow day, so I decided to update something!**

**Enjoy this chapter! To those that sent suggestions (you know who you are), I'm getting to them, I just have to build the story more to accommodate them! And if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to PM me and I could try to see what I could do : )**

* * *

Chapter 8: Carlos' POV

I was so glad to have my first born home. Sure, I still have three kids at home, but that doesn't mean that I don't want or miss having Ethan around, so being able to see and talk to him in person was a pretty great feeling. Logan and I did good with him.

I couldn't help but worry about him and Luke though. He didn't tell me much, and he says that it isn't a big deal, but I know Ethan and his reluctance to approach a problem, but I believe in the two of them.

I woke up the next morning before anyone else, so I decided that I should make a triple-layer chocolate cake. Evan came downstairs, sitting at the table.

"Morning pops," he smiled.

"Hey bud, why are you up so early?"

"I smelled food," he said.

"Evan," I laughed. "All I've done is mix cake mix and you smelled that all of the way upstairs?"

"I have a keen nose papi," he walked over to the cookie jar.

"Eat something healthy for breakfast," I gave him a look.

"Cookies have water, that's healthy," he took a bite.

I rolled my eyes.

"I miss my baby," I said. "He listens."

"For now," Evan said.

Logan and I split the kids like we do every time we come here. Logan took Emma and Liam to his parents' house and I kept Ethan and Evan.

"Seriously Evan, eat something better," I said.

"I am," he grabbed an apple. "I just like to mess with you pops."

"Haha-ha," I fake a laugh.

"It's Thanksgiving, lighten upppp," he walked over to me. "How can I help?"

"Grab three cake pans for me," I said.

We put the cakes in the oven and then started on making breakfast, that was when Ethan came downstairs.

"Good morning fam," he said.

"Hey," we both said.

"Wow, Evan cooking? Things must have changed since I left," Ethan joked.

"Shut up."

Ethan walked over to the cookie jar.

"Just what I need ohmygosh!"

"Wait, he can get a cookie, but I can't?" Evan looked hurt.

"He has cravings that he needs to pay attention to," I laughed.

"That's unfair," he said.

"Get pregnant and you can eat what you want," I said. "Wait…forget I said that."

"Don't worry, Bridget won't get pregnant; I know how to avoid it," he patted my back.

I choked on the juice that I was drinking and Ethan was laughing his ass off.

"Wait waitwaitwaitwaitwait," I turned to him. "Are you and Bridget…doing things?"

"No of course not," Evan laughed. "I just like to joke with you."

"I want my baby back," I pouted.

"Agreed," Ethan sat at the table. "I'd rather have Liam here."

"Me too," Evan said. "You moved all over the bed last night."

"I have to adjust," Ethan said. "I am pregnant."

"I have to share a bed with you for a whole week, I'm not going to get any sleep."

"You could sleep on the floor," Ethan suggested.

"You could sleep outside," Evan said.

"Boys!" I was getting annoyed with their bickering. "It's too early. Evan if you want to, you can sleep in my bed. Your brother needs space to get comfortable."

"Pops, you snore really loud," Evan said.

"Well, it's sleep with Ethan, sleep with me, or sleep on the floor," I shrugged.

"Fine, I'll take the snoring papa bear," he said.

"Good then," Ethan smiled. "I can stretch out."

I shook my head at my crazy boys. By the time my parents had some downstairs, we had finished breakfast and we all sat around the table while Ethan told us more about his classes and the friends that he had made. It really sounded like he was having a great time, I just hope that everything is truly alright.

We went over to the Diamond house around 2 PM.

"Of course you guys are the last one's here," James joked.

"Yeah whatever, where is my baby?" I ignored James.

"Right here," Logan walked into the kitchen, holding Liam.

"Aww there's my baby boy," I took him from Logan's arms.

Logan gave me a quick kiss.

"I guess you missed Liam more than me," Logan pouted.

"Sure did," I kissed his forehead before walking away.

"Aw c'mon Logan, don't pout dear," Mama Diamond joked. "Help me set the table."

"You just love to leave Pops hanging," Emma laughed.

"He knows I love him," I said.

"Yeah, we can hear that you love him from our rooms," Emma said.

Adam and Evan burst out laughing.

"You kids and your wise cracks I swear," I turned red.

Ethan's POV

I was having such a great time surrounded by all of my loves one's. The normal shenanigans went down, of course Evan and I argued, Pops teased Dad, Uncle James talked about how perfect he was and all of our grandparents sat back and just laughed at us. I wouldn't have settled for anything less.

"So, I was thinking that the baby should have the middle name Adam," Adam walked up to me.

"What if it's a girl?" I asked.

"Adamina," he said.

"Bye," I laughed, going into the kitchen to get a piece of cake.

I don't even want to address how much food I had for dinner. I went into the kitchen, where Kendall was cutting himself a piece of cake.

"Here," he smiled, already knowing what I was here for."

"Thanks," I grabbed the slice. "So…I think I'm ready to talk."

He stopped for a second and looked at me. He went back to cutting his piece of cake before walking to the table and sitting down.

"Come on," he patted the spot in front of him.

I sat across from him with my cake.

"So, I feel like that Luke doesn't have enough time for me, or sometimes I'm just an afterthought," I said.

"Why?" Uncle Ken asked.

"Well, I'll see him in the morning and around lunch and stuff, but he always goes to parties when he gets the chance, even during the week and I just feel like he doesn't care as much anymore," I hung my head.

"Ah, so he went to college and got addicted to partying," Kendall said, knowingly.

I nodded.

"James used to be that way, but that was before BTR or our relationship was even a thing," Kendall said. "Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"Not exactly," I said.

"There's the problem," he said. "Ethan, you're in a relationship with him and whether you two were to break up or not, you two are connected for the next 18 years because of that baby. You have to be able to communicate with each other and understand what you both want, otherwise its not going to work."

I was listening to him attentively.

"It could be as simple as just telling him how you feel and I know that he loves you, he'll probably listen and cut back, but as long as you don't let him know it bothers you, he won't do anything about it," he said.

I nodded, he had a point.

"Sometimes I just wonder if he's as invested in the baby as I am," I said.

"As important as that is, it's his first year of college, and he isn't the only carrying the baby so of course he wants to relieve stress and go to parties and be a college kid, but it is something he should do in moderation. If you talk to him and feel like its not working, you can break up with him. You don't have to feel obligated to stay with him just because you're having his baby. Honestly, it would probably be easier to do before the baby gets here," he said.

"You're right Uncle Ken," I said.

Even though it would hurt me to do so, maybe I would have to break up with him for a while. I know this doesn't seem like a big deal, but I've learned a lot about people in your life and sometimes you just have to cut out he one's closest to your heart to keep your own sanity.

But first, I would talk to him as soon as we're back on campus.

* * *

**Next chapter, things begin to hit the fan! Who is ready for the emotional rollercoaster this series is known for lol**

**You all rock!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**I'm excited, something big is happening! Btw, this chapter is hella short, but I promise i'll get you guys a new chapter within a week, maybe even tomorrow! Just leave a few reviews that'll motivate me.**

**You will probably hate my after this, but what else is new. I always make you guys angry its a wonder you still read lol. I love you guys though!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ethan's POV

"Pops, you're cutting off my circulation," I tried to speak.

"Sorry," he pulled away. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll be home in just a few weeks for winter break," I pointed out. "Don't worry."

I pulled him into a hug, before hugging Dad.

"I love you Ethan," he said.

"Love you too dad," I smiled.

"Alright, now go catch your flight, you don't want to miss it," he said.

I nodded, turning to walk through the terminal. I had such a fun time back home with my family. It was just like old times, Emma was partner in crime and I argued with Evan every second, but of course I wouldn't have it any other way. I missed my little boogers already.

I was excited to get back to campus though. I missed Luke, Tank and even Rudy, I couldn't wait to go back and spend more time with them. As I walked to the plane, I remembered how I had to talk to Luke. I've gone over the game plan probably a million times since I had that talk with Uncle Kendall and I still get nervous about it.

I have to remind myself that our relationship is about communication. We can't have much if we can't talk to each other comfortably so I need to suck it up.

As I waited for the plane to take off, I put in my earbuds and decided to listen to some BTR, because their music honestly gets me through tough times. It's so easy for me to look past the fact that these are my relatives and really take the songs for their meanings; they really help a lot.

So as the plane took off, I was feeling pretty good. My baby was kicking just soft enough to remind me that it was there, I was listening to some great music and I had a book for my British literature class to read on the way back to campus, because lets face it, I did exactly zero homework over the break.

By the time the plane landed, I was actually crazy relaxed. I always found plane rides to be relaxing anyways. I got off the plane, not really noticing the fact that it was nighttime. I walked into the airport to be greeted by Erika.

"Ethan!" She pulled me into a hug.

"Hey!" I smiled brightly. "I missed you, how was break?"

"Amazing," she smiled. "I missed the LA sun. How was the rest of the family?"

"Wacky as usual," I laughed. "How about Uncle Jett and Trevor?"

"Same," she also laughed.

We made our way outside and into the taxi that she had waiting for us.

"The plane ride back from LA was so boring," she said.

"I'm glad that I'm going back to LA for winter break, that way I can have a plane buddy," I said.

"Right!" she chuckled. "I somewhat liked the alone time, but I'd much rather have someone to talk to."

We spent the ride to my campus talking about school and thanksgiving and just a bunch of random stuff. We pulled up in front of my apartment and she gave me a sideways hug.

"Don't be a stranger just because we're on two different campuses," I said as I got out.

"Of course not, you're practically my little brother, now go inside its cold. I might come visit tomorrow," she said.

"See you then," I waved, grabbing my suitcase.

I walked up to the door, unlocking it and going inside. The lights were off, I guess I'm the first one back. I'm surprised that Luke, Tank and Erika didn't take the same flight considering they're all friends and are coming from the same place. Hm…maybe they just went out somewhere or something.

I turned on the light in the living room, letting go of my suitcase and quickly taking off my shoes. That's the first thing I do because my feet are swollen. I'm going to go get my foot massager out of my room.

I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door. I turned on the light and stood there frozen. There were two people in my bed, but I didn't know who. I couldn't see until they both lifted their heads up. The first person was a girl that had blonde hair. Cassie, some bitch from my Psych class.

What I was wasn't prepared for was the fact that the second person who's head came up was Luke's.

"Luke," I said confused.

"Ethan!" he hopped out of bed.

I lifted an eyebrow. They were both naked, in our bed. I was trying to gather my thoughts but at the moment, I couldn't produce anything in my brain. The only thing I could register were the tears that were quickly springing to my eyes.

"Ethan, say something," Luke's eyes were pleading.

I wanted to say something, anything, I really did, but I couldn't find the words. All that came out were tears. He took a step towards me and that seems to jog my memory.

"Don't come near me," was all I said.

It was the quietest sentence I had ever spoken but he heard it.

"Ummmm." Cassie started to say something.

"Hey guys," Tank came walking down the hall with his suitcase, dropping it once he was at the doorway.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he looked between me and Luke confused.

I turned to walk down the hallway, pushing Tank to the side.

"Wait!" I heard both Luke and Tank's voice.

I turned, only hearing words distantly from them. I was suddenly very woozy. I heard a panicked "Ethan!" from someone before everything went black.

* * *

**So, I've got a few ideas up my sleeve when it comes to Character Development...I don't know if you guys will like it, but I'm going to try it anyway and you guys can let me know. Be on the lookout the next few chapters!**

**You are all rad individuals!**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Woohoo, only took my two days to update!**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 10

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was something wet on my head. I reached up, grabbing what I discovered was a wash cloth off of my head. I realized that I had passed out, and the checked to make sure that I hadn't fallen on my stomach.

Then all of the memories came flooding in, and I suddenly felt 10 times worse.

"Drink this," I looked up to see Tank holding out a glass of water.

He helped me sit up and I took the glass from his hands. He sat next to me, sighing.

"Where is that asshole?" I asked.

"He left, which was probably smart," Tank said. "I can't believe him. I almost kicked his ass."

I just shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe what I had seen. I was so happy to see him, and he had pushed me to the side like a ragdoll. When I saw that those two were in bed together, it was an almost instant feeling of dread, disbelief, and heartache. For a time, I didn't think that heartache was real, but it is, and it hurts worse than I thought it would.

"What am I going to do? I'm having a baby…his baby," I said.

"What you aren't going to do is mope over him. You're going to stay strong and have this baby, and I'll be here to help," Tank said.

"It happened like 30 minutes ago, let me mope," I said.

"I just can't believe him," Tank repeated. "You two have been the best of friends since like kindergarten…"

Shit. It hurts so much more when you realize that the best friend you've ever had betrayed you. We started kindergarten together, we went through school together, always having class together, we went into high school together, we did sports together, we vacationed together, we started college together and up until now, we were even having our first child together, but at this point all of that feels void, like it never should've existed. It's not supposed to be like this.

Tank must have noticed my rapid change of mood, because he sighed deeply before pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay to cry," he said into my ear.

That was the only approval I needed and I let the tears flow. It felt good, but it didn't feel great. It was going to be a while before I felt better about anything. Tank pulled away.

"Why don't you go get some rest, its late," he said.

"Yeah," I nodded, standing and walking back into our room.

I looked at the bed and all that I could see was the memory flashing back into my head.

"Yeah, that's not happening Tank," I said.

"Sleep in my room," Tank said. "I'll sleep in there…after changing the sheets…and burning them."

"Thanks buddy," I said.

I turned to walk into Tanks room, falling onto his bed. Of course, I couldn't fall asleep right away. I know it seems pathetic, but I was broken. The only reason I eventually fell asleep was because my pregnancy was making me.

Evan's POV

"So, how was visiting your family?" Bridget asked as we both took a seat on the couch.

"It was pretty fun," I smiled, handing her a drink. "Ethan looks like he's about to pop, but I missed you a lot."

She smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

"I missed you more," she giggled.

Kisses from her never get old…ever. It's been about a year now, and things have been great between the two of us. Everything that I've gone through in the past year, she's been right there, supporting me and keeping me sane.

"You seem so much happier lately," she said.

"That's because I am," I said. "I have you. I'm going to be an uncle soon, no more trouble between my parents and all of the connections of children. I don't know, I just feel more at peace."

I heard the door open and in walked Pops with Liam in his arms.

"Oh hey kids," he smiled. "How was school?"

"Hey Mr. Mitchell, it was pretty good," Bridget answered.

"Yeah, we figured out how we can convince our teacher to give out extra credit," I said.

"I don't know if I want to know," he shook his head, putting Liam on the couch next to me. "Bridget, will you stay for dinner?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Great! Hmmm, Italian or Mexican tonight?"

"Italian…the language of loveeee," I smirked, glancing at Bridget.

"Did you forget that we were talking about food?" Bridget laughed.

"Also Mr. Genius, that's French that is the language of love…" Pops pointed out.

"Oh…"

He shook his head, going into the kitchen.

"Your brother is cuter than you," Bridget smiled at Liam, who was now crawling across my lap to get to her.

She sat him in his lap, where he began to happily clap his hands and laugh for no reason.

"Hurtful," I feigned hurt. "That's only because he's still a baby and his skin is still smooth. I'll have you know I had the freshest baby face in the game."

"You're so dumb," she laughed.

"You love it though," I smirked.

Liam looked up at Bridget, who was eating it all up.

"Liam, who's that right there?" she pointed at me.

He looked right at me before reaching out to me.

"E-ven!" he yelled.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Aw, that was adorable, I'm such a sucker for little kids," she said.

"Wait wait, what did you say Liam…?"

"E-ven!" he pointed at me again.

I smiled brightly before jumping up.

"YES!" I yelled.

Bridget was looking at me confused and Pops came walking in.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked.

"Pops, has Liam ever spoken?"

"No?" he gave me a look.

"I'm excited because he just said his first word, and it was my name!" I smiled.

"Wait WHAT?" Pops looked at Liam. "Liam, repeat what you just said…"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at Pops with a smile.

"Come on baby don't be shy," Pops was saying.

He still didn't say anything.

"Liam?" Bridget said his name.

He turned to her with a smile.

"Who is that?" she pointed at me again with a smile.

"E-ven!" he pointed at me.

"I got it on video!" Pops was gushing.

He picked Liam up, spinning him around and giving him a big kiss on his cheek, which made Liam squirm and laugh.

"Wait, why wasn't your first word papi?" Pops looked at him.

"E-ven?" was Liam's response.

"I'm still happy nonetheless," Pops smiled.

I took Liam from Pops arms.

"Alright buddy, I'm flattered that you chose my name to be your first word, but next time you have to say it right…so say it with me. Evan…"

"E-ven."

"Evan."

"E-ven?"

"Evan."

"E-ven."

"He's going to be doing this all day," Pops said.

"Yup," Bridget agreed.

Tank's POV

I felt super bad for Ethan. He doesn't deserve this at all. I was surprised but I wasn't. I was surprised that Luke would do something like this to his best friend; the guy he says that he loves. At the same time, I wasn't surprised because ever since Luke got to college, he seems to have gotten a bit rebellious and carefree.

Of course before it wasn't my place to call him out on his lifestyle, but he crossed the line and I'm pissed at him for being unloyal. I made myself some food before changing the sheets on Luke and Ethan's bed and replacing them with fresh one's.

After I had eaten, I decided to just go to bed. About an hour or two later, I had woken up by the sound of the door opening. It was probably Luke coming in considering it was after midnight.

"Eth…are you awake?" he asked.

"I know it's dark, but do I look pregnant to you?" I asked, turning on the lamp.

"Tank?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I looked at him.

"Look, I don't need you judging my too," he said. "And why are you in my bed?"

"Maybe it's because your boyfriend can't come in here without feeling dread, hatred, and heartache. He's sleeping in my bed," I said.

"I know what you must think of me, but it wasn't like that," Luke said.

"It wasn't like what?" I asked. "To me it seems that you cheated on Ethan in his bed."

"Our bed," Luke said.

"Really? You're barely even here," I said. "There have been a ton of nights where I know that Ethan has gone to bed alone and stayed there most of the night alone because you would rather go out than help him prepare for this baby."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I know what Ethan tells me," I shot back. "Not only do you have some kind of weird partying and slight drug addiction, but I can't believe that you would throw away the relationship and more importantly the friendship that you and Ethan built together. Even after today, you went out again, instead of trying to explain yourself or comfort him…Do you even care?"

"Of course I care," he said.

"You haven't shown that one bit," I said.

"It's none of your business," he said.

"I thought that, but I realized that when my living situation is corrupted, things become my business. I understand that you may not be ready for this baby or you're just really scared, but that's no excuse to mess up your relationship. I love you and Ethan both and that's why I have no problem telling you that you created a shit pile, and you have to get rid of it."

"I know."

"If you knew, you wouldn't have let it get this far," I said. "Until I told you, you didn't even have any reason to think that what you were doing was wrong. Ethan is good to you, despite all of the pain you've caused him. Don't let him slip through your fingers, you have to fix this."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let this affect you," was all he said.

"Go to sleep," I turned over, turning off the lamp, and don't take all of the covers."

"I am scared," he said after a few minutes. "I fucked up, and I didn't mean to, but I'm excited to meet my baby. Do you think I could fix things with Ethan?"

"Eventually, but it'll take some time I said."

He sighed loudly before turning over.

"Side note, Cassie is a bitch and I hope you used a condom," I said.

"I know and of course," he said.

"Good now shut up so I can get some sleep."

* * *

**I decided to add some cute Liam stuff to compensate for the anxiety I cause some of you lol.**

**Question: Will Ethan forgive Luke? Should he? Any thoughts on things between Evan and Bridget in the future?**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**This took way too long and I'm sorry. Hope this makes up for it, and I hope I didn't lose too many readers!**

**You all rock!**

* * *

Chapter 11:Ethan's POV

I woke up with a headache, which didn't surprise me since most of my life is turning to shit. For a good 5 seconds, I had forgotten why I was so upset, but I was quickly reminded when I looked at my phone and saw a picture of Luke and I as my lock screen.

As much as I wanted to lay in this bed all day and rot, I had a class that I had to get ready for and I had to eat breakfast so this baby can be born healthy and happy. I honestly can't wait to meet my baby, it would just kind of suck if the baby looked like Luke.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, in search for some medicine that was alright for me to take. After finding some, I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water so I could take the pill. I went back into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed before making myself some breakfast.

I made an omelet, that otherwise would've tasted great, but I was just in a bad mood and had no appetite. After forcing myself to eat some food, I wrapped the rest up for later and headed to class.

Stepping onto campus was honestly pretty relaxing. I know it sounds weird, but I find something comforting in being in a place where I can advance. It reminds me that the further I go, the closer I am to reaching my career goal in order to provide for my family. It's the one thing that doesn't remind me of my personal situation.

I walked into class, immediately walking to the back of the room to find a seat. I don't want to be in the spotlight right now, especially being seven months pregnant. I suddenly heard a rather familiar voice.

"Ethan!"

I turned to see Rudy walking towards me.

"Hey buddy," he smiled as he took a seat next to me. "I don't know why I'm surprised to see you here when it's a film class."

I just turned to look at him. Rudy wasn't a bad person, but seeing him reminded me of Luke which reminds me of why I should be sad.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Rudy asked, immediately noticing something.

Was I really ready to vent to him about Luke, one of his best friends. I didn't want to create drama by telling him and creating a divide between them, and I most definitely didn't want to talk about it in a room full of people.

"I'm fine," I forced a smile. "How was break?"

"It was pretty good; I was so happy to see my family," he chuckled.

"Same," I chuckled "Even though I fought with my little brother the whole time, I missed it."

"I still can't help but notice that you seem off," he said.

I sighed slowly.

"Come by later and we'll talk about it," I said finally. "It's a long story…"

He nodded, eyeing me as the professor walked in and started talking. I didn't want to admit it, but I trust Rudy. He's been nothing but a good friend to me since I've come here. I have a good amount of friends here, but I would consider Rudy my best college friend. Rudy, Tank, and until recently, Luke are the three closest friends to me right now.

I went to a few more classes before heading home finally. As soon as I got home I grabbed an apple and sat on the couch. I heard the door open a few minutes later and saw that it was Luke and I froze.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey babe?" I looked at him. "Are you joking?"

"Listen, I know you're upset…"

"Wait a minute," I stood up. "I can't think of a single excuse that you can come up with that can justify what I saw last night. I'm sure you wouldn't know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out from the one who "loves you". What makes it worse is that we've been friends for as long as I can remember. You were my best friend in the world; I trusted you more than anyone and you made me believe that you were here for me and this baby."

"I am here for you, and you're right, I can't justify it. I was momentarily weak."

"Luke, you've been momentarily weak since we got here. As soon as we got here, you forgot about us and just thought about Luke and how much Luke wanted to party, how much Luke wanted to avoid responsibility. You've been living in this world that is nowhere close to reality. Wake up Luke…you're having a child and congratulations, you broke my heart!

With tears in my eyes, I turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"Ethan…I love you," he said.

I turned around, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Get out," I said.

"Just let me explain," he said.

"Get the hell out…"

"Fine, I'll give you some space, but we're going to talk about this later," he walked down the hall.

"I don't mean get out for now, I mean get your things and get out of this apartment," I said firmly.

"This is my apartment too," he said.

"No, this is Me and Tank's apartment. We only have two rooms. This is off campus living and I can't live with you. Get out."

He just stared at me.

"Ethan, don't say something you'll regret," Luke pleaded.

"Too late. Luke I want to thank you for being my friend all of those years and blessing me with this beautiful baby, but you showed me that it didn't mean anything to you. So I'll repeat it again; get the hell out of my apartment. When I come back, please don't be here."

With that, I turned around and walked out of the apartment. I didn't know where I was going, but I just needed some time out of that apartment.

"Ethan!" I heard a voice.

I looked and saw Erika coming in my direction.

"Hey," I smiled, pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Tank called me, said you would need to talk to me. Dude, why are you crying?"

And Erika, I also consider her one of my best friends. She always shows up at the right time. Even if we haven't seen each other as much as we used to, she's still close to me.

"Come with me," I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said.

I'm more than positive that she was confused, but she went along with it. I didn't stop until I showed up at Rudy's dorm room. I knocked a few times and waited. The door finally opened and he smiled at me.

"I was just about to come visit you," he chuckled.

He took a glance at Erika and smiled.

"And the lovely lady is…?"

"Erika," she smiled. "Ethan's cousin."

"Well come on in," he said. "I'm Rudy."

We both walked in, taking a seat in the living room.

"So…I know you both want to know what's up with me?" I asked.

"Duh," they both said.

"You're lucky I care about you, do you know what I had to do to get here?" she asked.

"Well, I've been pretty down lately because I got home last night and found Luke in bed with a girl," I said.

"What!" they both yelled.

"Are you joking?" Erika asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Why would he do that, does he not know the war he just caused," Erika said.

I gave her a look of amusement.

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously.

"If I see him, I'll probably slap him, but I'm not important," she said. "When our parents find out he's toast."

"Yeah…" I said.

"I can't believe he would do something like that," Rudy said. "He usually talked so highly of you…you broke up with him right?"

"I kicked him out," I said. "I can't stand to see him."

"Well we're here for you," Erika pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah bro," he patted my shoulder. "We'll make sure your baby is taken care of when it comes into the world."

"So…do you have any birth plans yet?" Erika asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your baby is due around the start of next semester, have you planned for that? Are you having the baby here? Do your teachers know that you're going to be out? Etc etc…"

"Well mom," I joked. "Pops wants me to have the baby here and yes my professors know. I have people to film lectures and take notes for me and I'll have Tank bring all of my work. I just have to show up for test days and I'm only going to be out of classes for a few weeks. As soon as I can find someone to baby sit, I'll be able to go back to classes."

"Well don't worry," Rudy said. "Whenever I don't have class and you need a babysitter, I don't mind doing it."

"Yeah, and next semester I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off, so I'll come here and help you take care of the baby," Erika smiled.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me that you care so much," I gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Rudy, Tank and I have your back," Erika pulled me into another hug. "We won't let you fall. We may not be related by blood, but you're my cousin and I love you.

"Love you too Erika," I smiled.

* * *

**Alright, basically i've lost motivation to write for the past like month, but I want to finish all of my fanfictions that i've started because I have such big plans for them. ANd I want to see this series through till the end. **

**ON a brighter note, WHO HAS HAPPY MISTAKES UNPLUGGED! I BASICALLY CRIED BC OF LOGANS BEAUTIFUL VOICE ON PASSING TIME OK BYE**

**Question: What other obstacles will Ethan face? Will he ever make things right with Luke? Also, what do you guys use as writing motivation?**

**Follow me on twitter at Rusher_Dallas. I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**I can't really give you an excuse, but I am going to finish this even if it takes two years (It won't I promise)**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE I MISSED YOU GUYS AND HOPE YOU MISSED ME**

Chapter 12: Logan's POV

"Dr. Mitchell, is there anyway you can stay behind and help with Mr. Sinbad?"

"No can do," I said. "You know exactly what to do and if an emergency happens, you can call me, but I have to pick up my son from the airport."

"Alright, I know how it is. You miss him," the doctor said.

"Of course," I chuckled, grabbing my bag. "See you guys in the morning."

I walked into the kids play room, where Nurse Trudy was watching Liam play around.

"Alright Liam, ready to go pick up Ethan?" I walked in.

He smiled at me, standing and holding his arms out to me. I picked him up, kissing his forehead.

"You're getting so big," I laughed.

"Da," was all he said.

I smiled. He had been saying a few words every now and then. First he would say Even (Evan), Pa (Carlos), Em (Emma) and now he says Da (me). He also learned how to say no and that's his response to everything, whether he knows what it means or not.

"Thank you for watching him Trudy," I smiled.

"Anytime Doc," she smiled.

"Alright, see you tomorrow,"

I left the room and walked to the elevator, Liam in tow. Lucy was sick today and Kendall had a lot of errands to run so this became an unofficial bring your child to work day. Carlos would've taken him, but I don't think a police precinct has a play area for children.

I got Liam into his car seat and then proceeded to drive to the hospital. I was so glad that Ethan was going to be home for 3 weeks. I'm all for him following his dreams at his dream school in Florida, but I miss him a lot and I'm worried about him and my grandbaby.

When I got to the airport, I was so antsy to see him walk out of the doors. By now, Ethan is due in less than a month, which worries me a lot mainly because he'll be flying back to Florida around the time that he is due, and even though he should stay here and have the baby, it may be better for him to go back to school first and we go with him because I don't want him to have a newborn baby on an airplane.

It was less than 20 minutes before he came out of the revolving doors, eyes searching. We finally made eye contact and both of us broke out into a big smile. He walked swiftly to the car, and I immediately pulled him into a big hug.

"Dad, I need to breathe," he said eventually.

"I'm sorry," I pulled away. "I just missed you!"

"I missed you too," he smiled. "And little Liam!"

He put his things in the trunk before getting in the front seat. He turned to give Liam a big smile who was giggling and reaching his arms out to his big brother.

"So, you look…"

"Huge," he finished the sentence.

Glancing over, I noticed how his eyes flash some emotion when I mentioned the baby, but I couldn't tell what it was. Regret? Anger? A little sadness?

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled onto the roadway.

"Fine," he said. "Happy to be home for the holidays; my actual home. Minnesota was nice, but I miss my own bed."

I wasn't going to push, but something was bothering him.

"How has Grandma Jen been?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"She hasn't been feeling great, but she's been doing chemo…the doctor says she should enjoy this holiday why she still can."

"It's not fair," he said, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"I know buddy," I frowned.

"Let's talk about something happier," Ethan suggested. "Like how Emma is halfway done with her senior year!"

"Stop, you're making me feel old," I said.

"You have Liam to keep you young," he laughed.

"Whatever," I shook my head.

We pulled into the driveway and I took Ethan's stuff as he carried Liam inside.

"So, I hear you've been talking," Ethan said to Liam.

"No," was all Liam said.

He glanced at me, confused.

"It's his favorite word," I said.

"Ah," he chuckled.

"Your favorite word was poopy. You would say it for anything."

"Where is everyone?" Ethan asked. "I missed my family."

"Carlos should be home soon with Emma and Evan," I said. "I'm going to start dinner."

"Ok, I'm going to go visit the unofficial relatives," he said.

"Cool, take Liam with you?" I smiled. "I love him, but I took him to work with me today."

"Sure," he laughed.

Ethan's POV

With Liam in tow, I walked (more like waddled) next door to visit Uncle Kendall and James first. I knocked twice before opening the door and walking inside. There was no one in the living room, so I walked into the kitchen. There are either two places that they would be; the kitchen or the bedroom. Lucky for me, they were in the kitchen.

"Hola mi familia," I said.

They both turned, smiling brightly and rushing forward to pull me into a hug.

"Any tighter and you'll pop the baby out," I said.

"I don't think it works that way," Uncle James said when he finally pulled away.

"Sit down," Uncle Kendall pointed to the table. "Update us. What's been going on?"

"And where's Erika?" James asked.

"She had another final," I said, sitting at the table with Liam in my lap. "She's flying in tomorrow night."

"Oh right," James chuckled. "What about you? How did the rest of the semester go?"

"It was pretty good," I said. "I got mostly A's and a B."

"That's amazing," Kendall said. "It's that Logan part of your brain."

"What about here?" I asked. "I haven't been in LA in so long now."

"Things haven't been too bad, we've just been worrying about Mama Knight," James glanced at Kendall, who was looking down.

"I need to go see her tomorrow," I said. "I miss her so much."

"Yeah, she would be happy to see you," James nodded.

We just talked for a few minutes and caught up before Uncle James stood up to start working on dinner, so he wasn't that focused on Me and Uncle Ken's conversation.

"So, what ever happened with…you know? What we talked about last time?" He looked at me.

I could feel my eyes darken and he probably noticed.

"I decided that I needed a little break," I shrugged. "I love Luke, but I can't focus on school, a baby, and a relationship right now."

I was lying through my teeth but he seemed to be buying it.

"Well, that's okay," he said. "I could tell you seemed a little down but you're doing it for you. Don't think that you made the wrong decision."

I can't help but imagine how he would react if I told him the real reason I broke up with him.

"Thanks, I needed that reassurance," I said. "I want this baby to come into the world with us together, but we're still friends and I would like to get back together eventually."

Why am I such a dirty liar?

"I understand," Uncle Ken smiled. "Anyway, go see Jett and Trevor before your dad gets home, they miss you."

I nodded standing up.

"Come on Liam," I called.

He was playing with one of Ami's toys on the ground but when he heard me, he stood up and just looked at me. I walked over and picked him up. He was learning to walk, but he wouldn't be able to go all the way from here across two yards to Trevor and Jett's.

I opened the front door as Jade and Adam were walking in. They both smiled, pulling me into a group hug.

"Hey guys! I missed you both," I smiled.

"How was school?" Jade smiled.

"Good, but I'm glad to be home," I smiled.

"Wow, you're huge," Adam joked with a smile.

"Well I did miss you until you said that," I joked. "I'll catch up with you guys a little later okay?"

They nodded and together Liam and I made it over to Jett's. Alex was just chilling in the front yard.

"Well if it isn't the college kid," Alex smiled, standing to give me a quick hug.

"Hey bud, I missed you," I smiled. "Where are your parents, and the twins?"

"I don't pay attention to the twins, but Pops is in there," he said.

"Here, watch Liam until I come out," I said.

He nodded, taking Liam from me and I went inside. I walked into the kitchen and Uncle Jett was dancing while making dinner and shaking his butt, but his back was turned to me.

"Nice moves," I commented after taking a video.

He jumped, not realizing that I was here, then he realized it was me.

"Hey, you're home!" he smiled, pulling me into a hug.

So many hugs in this family.

"How was the semester?" he asked.

"Great," I said. "I made a lot of friends and it's exciting."

"I'm sad that I missed you during Thanksgiving break, it's nice that you still thought of your ol Uncle Jett," he smiled.

"That was so weird," I laughed.

"What?" he was laughing too.

"ol"

"Don't hate," he sighed.

I sat and talked with Uncle Jett for a while as he cooked and the twins came downstairs and we talked. It was completely dark before I realized that I should get home to my own family. I was going to assume that Alex and Liam were at my house, because they weren't sitting out front anymore.

I walked into the kitchen, where they were just setting the table.

"Oh, looks like I'm on time," I said.

"Perfect timing," Pops said, setting the plates down.

"Don't suffocate me this time," I opened my arms for a hug.

"You know you love my bear hugs," he laughed, hugging me.

I helped set the table and together the six of us sat down for dinner.

"So Emma the senior, have you heard back from any schools yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon," she smiled at the thought.

Pops frowned at the thought.

"Pops, I could never imagine exactly what you'll do when your nest is actually empty," I commented.

"He'd look at your baby pictures all day," Dad said.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do it either," Evan gave him a look. "Both of you talk about how much you miss Ethan and how sad you are that Emma is leaving."

"So," they both pouted.

I swear my parents are children. This was going to be a great vacation home and exactly what I need to take my mind off of things.

**Another chapter done! I would just like to highlight focus on the fact that James is now 25 and Carlos is now 26...my babies were 19/20 when I started supporting them and now they're 25/26. ALSO MY BIRTHDAY WAS THE SAME DAY AS CARLOS : )**

**Question: Will the parents find out about what Luke did? What will they do?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**Ha! Less than two weeks and I have another update for you guys! **

**Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter! I know I'm not getting as much because I've been so inactive on here, but if you have any thoughts, comments, suggestions, anything feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. I would love to get my audience back up!**

Chapter 13: Ethan's POV

I woke up very early in the morning. Turning over in my bed, I glanced at the clock seeing that it was only 6 AM. I was wondering why I was up so early, but this baby has been affecting my internal clock, and he or she is moving like crazy in there.

It really probably would've been helpful to find out what the gender of my baby was beforehand, but I have a lot of gender neutral things so it's all good. Dad is flying back to Florida with me to help me set up the nursery once the New Year hits.

"What is it baby? Are you a future gymnast in there?" I rubbed my stomach.

I stood up, looking in the mirror. I frowned a little. I was so unsatisfied with what I saw. I know I'm pregnant, but all I see is fatness. I had such a good body before any of this, and it's incredibly crazy to me how drastically it changed. I won't worry though, because after this baby is born, I'm going back to work at the gym.

I walked downstairs, figuring I would start breakfast for anyone, since I'm almost a father and all. As I walked through the living room, I looked at the Christmas tree.

"Oh yeah, it's Christmas," I smiled at that thought.

I turned the radio in the kitchen on low and started to go to work at making breakfast. I found that I enjoyed cooking meals and listening to music. It's a really relaxing thing for me and it takes my mind off of things.

I've been here for almost a week now, and being home has made me so much happier. I came home, still kind of upset, but now I've found that I can keep doing this without Luke. I have my days when I get really sad and I'm still not completely fine about it, but I'm trying and being home has made that easier.

I finished cooking at sat down at the table with my food. It's something about being in this house that gives me hope. That we've been at this house for over 18 years now and with as much that has gone down in this house and in this town, we can still find comfort in this place.

I heard footsteps before Emma came into the clearing.

"Good morning bro," she smiled.

"Morning Em," I smiled back.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, you know how excited I get about Christmas," I chuckled.

"I'm surprised Liam is still asleep," she laughed.

"It's his first Christmas, he doesn't know what to expect yet," I shrugged.

She joined me at the table.

"You know I'm worried about you," she said eventually.

I glanced at her but wouldn't meet your eyes.

"Luke and I broke up," I said eventually. "Uncle Ken is the only other person who knows…and Erika of course."

"Why?" she frowned. "You guys are having a baby."

"I broke up with him because it would just make things less complicated," I said.

"You realize that makes no sense right?" she gave me a look. "It might be hard for you now, but what about when this child comes without a second father in his life."

"Luke will still be in his life," I said. "We're still friends, I just wanted us to take a break."

She studied me for a second. I was afraid that if I looked her in the eye that I would break.

"There's something else you aren't telling me," she said.

"Just leave it alone," I said. "Please."

"You know I love you," she said. "And I care, that's why I'm asking. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Emma. I know, just drop it!" I said harsher than I intended.

She raised her hands in defeat, focusing on eating her breakfast. We didn't say too much to each other after that. A few minutes later Pops came down, with Liam toddling beside him. He stopped when he saw us.

"Oh…Merry Christmas! I'm surprised you guys are up this early."

"It is Christmas pops," Emma laughed. "It's always exciting."

"Not when you buy the gifts," he said, walking over to the stove. "And you guys made breakfast, how awesome!"

Pops made a plate for Liam and put him in his high chair before making his own and sitting at the table.

"How do you feel today?" Pops asked me. "No pain or anything right?"

"Nope, he's just moving around a lot in there," I said. "That's what woke me up."

He looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not in labor or anything," I laughed. "Try not to freak out."

"First off, I didn't realize I was in labor with you until my water broke at Logan and I's wedding," he said.

"Okay I'm trying to eat," Emma said.

"Besides, you're 37 weeks, which makes you full term. Sure you still have a few weeks left, but a lot of people don't actually have their babies on their due date…due dates are just a guess."

"In terms of that, I feel fine for now," I said. "I promise. If I didn't I would be freaking out…even though a Christmas baby would be cool."

"Good morning family," Dad walked in with Evan. "What are we talking about?"

"Labor," Pops said.

Dad's eyes bugged and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Wait, are you having the baby?! We have to get ready!"

"Dad, I'm not having the baby," I laughed. "He was just asking me how I was feeling."

"Oh," he visibly relaxed. "That's good."

"Even though I act like I hate you, I'm pretty excited to be an uncle," Evan looked at me.

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a long time," I laughed.

"Don't get used to it," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"So…labor tips?" I felt kind of awkward asking.

"Find the nearest hand, squeeze it to death and apologize later," Pops said.

"Furthermore, just apologize to everyone you came in contact with cause most likely you'll yell at them," Dad added.

"It'll hurt, but seeing that cute face will make up for it," Pops said.

"You'll be very tired after," Dad said.

"Don't forget to pack a bag ahead of time," they said together.

"And don't freak but you'll need stitches after the head-"

"OKAY STOP!" Emma and Evan both freaked.

"I'm never having kids," Emma said.

"Good," Dad smiled.

After breakfast, we went to open presents. It was just like any other Christmas of opening presents. Everyone was very happy with what they got. It was very cute to see Liam's happiness increase as he opened all of his presents. This was his first Christmas, so as far as him getting the concept, I think it's going well.

"Liam is cuter than you," I said to Evan.

"Take that back," he said. "I was the cutest baby this family has seen."

"You were the noisiest baby this family has seen," Dad said.

We were just lazy all day, watching Christmas movies in our pajamas. Eventually everyone else came over for dinner and stuff, including Grandma Jen, which made me so sad.

She had a smile on her face, but she had lost weight and she just looked weaker. It was as if the cancer was making her age show more. I wanted to cry because she was being so strong, but I could tell she was having issues.

"Ethan!" she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Grandma Jen," I pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Look at you," she stepped back, looking at my stomach. "How far along are you?"

"37 weeks," I said.

"Send me pictures as soon as you have him or her," she said. "I don't know how soon I could come out and visit with chemo and everything but I want to meet them."

I looked down, trying to hold back tears. Even though Jen wasn't my biological grandmother, I still loved her as one.

"It's not fair," I said eventually.

"Hey," she made me look at her. "Don't worry about me. I'm so proud of you. You've taken this and really matured, and no matter what happens, I'm always going to be with you."

"Please don't talk like that," I said.

"It's the reality Ethan," she said sadly. "I've come to terms with it; it's time the rest of you do too."

Uncle Ken pulled her away after that, but she gave me a lot to think about. She's really had such a huge influence on our lives in more way that one.

"Uncle Los, when can we eat?" Alex was asking.

"We're still waiting on a few people," he said.

"Who?" James asked. "We're all here?"

"I invited Luke and his family over and they're on their way," he said.

My face flushed immediately. I could feel Erika, Emma, and Uncle Kendall studying me.

"Oh, well hopefully they hurry; I'm hungry," James said.

"Same," Adam said.

"Just be patient guys," Logan said.

It was when there was a knock on the door that I started to freak out. I looked at Erika for help.

"Just stay calm," she whispered. "You didn't tell them?"

"He wouldn't be alive if I told them," I whispered back.

"Touché…"

Pops opened the door, giving that award winning smile.

"Merry Christmas!" she smiled, hugging Luke's mom and dad before hugging Luke.

We locked eyes and they were pleading for me to go along with whatever he did. He walked over to me.

"Hey baby," he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I'll admit, I missed his hugs, but I had lost my appetite. I didn't want to pretend that we were still together all night.

"Let's eat," I grabbed his hand and led everyone into the dining room.

We sat down for dinner, which wasn't bad. It was mainly all of our parents talking. Luke and Emma were watching me, I was watching Erika and Erika was glaring at him.

"Erika," I said.

"Huh?" she broke her gaze from him.

"Can you help me at the fridge with the desserts?" I asked.

She nodded and together we walked to the fridge without anyone else really paying us any attention.

"Are you aware that you look like you want to kill him," I said.

"Really? I can't help it," she whispered.

"Just try and control yourself," I said. "I don't need anything going down between our parents tonight."

We brought the cakes and the pies to the table for everyone to dig in to. We had managed to avoid any baby or relationship conversation during this dinner…

"So Ethan, you don't have much longer! Are you excited?" Luke's mom asked.

Until now…

"Very excited," I smiled. "Luke has been doing great in helping me prepare too."

"Ha" Erika snorted before taking a sip of her drink.

I shot her a look. I looked at Uncle Kendall, who was giving me a look. He knew how fake this all was, I just wondered if he wanted me to go along with it or not. I would guess not based on his look of disapproval.

Finally, dinner ended and everyone piled into the living room to just talk and watch movies in stuff, so I took that opportunity to do my own thing, which means I offered to clean the kitchen.

"You know, they say that doing a lot of cleaning means the baby is coming soon," I heard Luke's voice.

"Please don't talk to me," I said.

"Ethan."

"I'm serious…do you know how hard it was for me to eat dinner and pretend that everything was okay?"

"I tried to not come because I knew how it would make you feel, but my parents insisted," he explained.

"We aren't honest people…how are we going to raise a kid?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Luke said. "We're going to be great parents, don't question that."

"Maybe we should tell them all we aren't together," I suggested.

"On Christmas?"

"Yes, they're all together for once," I said.

"But I don't want to die tonight…"

"We won't give them details," I said. "I can't act like we're a couple for the rest of my life though."

"Okay, just for you," he grabbed my hand.

By habit, I pulled away.

"Come on, it makes me more comfortable?" he held his hand out.

I finally decided to grab it and together we walked into the living room.

"We have an announcement," Luke said.

Suddenly, we had everyone's attention, they had even turned the TV down so they could hear.

"What is it boys?" Jett smiled.

I was looking at the ground.

"So…there's no easy way to say this, but Ethan and I broke up," Luke said.

It was quiet…like even Liam was quiet.

"Don't think it's necessarily a bad thing," I said. "We still love each other very much we just decided that it would be a bit easier."

"That literally makes zero sense," Evan said.

"Boys are you sure? It just doesn't seem like a smart decision," Luke's dad said.

"Did something happen?" Pops locked eyes with me.

I had to look away. Erika was chugging a bottle of water to not say anything.

"We're still friends and we're still going to work together to take care of the baby, but we're fine," Luke said. "We'll always be connected."

He looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well…this is kind of awkward," Dad said.

"I'm going to go finish the kitchen," I said.

I turned to go back to the kitchen but before I could get there, I heard a "wait!" It was Erika….oh geez.

"Ethan," she called me.

I turned to look at her.

"Yeah Er?"

"You know what you have to do?" she said.

Everyone was looking between the two of us trying to understand what she meant.

"I can't," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry…" she said.

"Okay what are you two talking about?" Trevor asked.

"They don't want you to know this but the real reason that they broke up is because Luke cheated on Ethan with some chick in their bed!"

Erika why…..

**Hey, so I still need baby names and stuff. Feel free to leave a review with some suggestions for boy and girls names!**

**Question: ****What is the probability that one of the parents is going to jail after the next chapteR? lol**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**I've been working one this for a while, so I hope you guys like it!**

**I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/faves/alerts/ etc. for my fics. It honestly means the world to me and it makes me want to write even more when I hear that people enjoy it, so thank you!**

Chapter 14: Ethan's POV

"They don't want you to know this but the real reason that they broke up is because Luke cheated on Ethan with some chick in their bed!" Erika revealed.

All time stopped.

"Yikes," Evan broke the silence after a full minute.

"Erika!" I gave her a look. "I trusted you!"

"What are we going to do Ethan? Just pretend that everything is okay, when he shattered your heart?"

"It's nobody's business!" I yelled.

"Fine! Next time I just won't be there for you then!" she screamed back.

"Okay calm down you two," Uncle Jett stood up. "Let's just all stay calm."

I was just noticing everyone else for the first time. Pops didn't look mad…which meant he was mad. I don't think Dad realized he was clenching his jaw. Uncle Kendall just looked sad. My siblings looked concerned and Like's parents, well…they looked a little angry themselves. Oh and Luke looked very pale. I felt my cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"I'm really trying here," Pops chuckled.

It's never good when a person laughs in an attempt to keep themselves less angry.

"Luke, what the hell is wrong with you," his mom locked eyes with him. "We raised you better than that."

"I just can't believe I'm hearing this," Dad said, not really speaking to anyone in particular.

Both of my parents were on the verge of a breakdown for some reason; not like an emotional breakdown, but a rageful breakdown and that's what makes me nervous.

"Mom, I can explain," he said.

I subconsciously glared at him.

"What is there to explain Luke?" Erika asked. "You cheated and that's it."

"Luke why would you do something like that?" his mom asked. "Were you unhappy? Was Ethan not providing the love for you that you clearly needed?"

Pops suddenly was staring daggers into the back of her head. My pops likes Luke's dad, but has never liked his mom, starting from when I told them that I was pregnant and all the way to now. She probably just made it worse.

"What the hell," was Uncle Trevor's response to her questions.

"Wait wait wait," Pops stood up. "Janet, you mean to tell me that you're actually trying to get to the bottom of this by implying that this is Ethan's fault?"

"Love is a two way street; you should know that," was her reponse.

"I'm not standing for this," he looked at Dad, giving him a look that said _unbelievable._

"Janet, what I think Carlos is trying to say is that you tried to blame us and Ethan for him getting pregnant in the first place and now you're blaming him when your son is the one that did him wrong…" Dad explained.

"I'm not completely blaming Ethan," she said. "I just want to know what led to this because we didn't teach him that."

"When are parents like you going to realize that they have minds of their own?" Uncle Kendall spoke up, as he was standing in the background. "Like seriously?"

"Excuse me?" Janet looked at him pointedly.

"Janet, lets not be hasty dear," Luke's dad said. "Luke was wrong and that's apparent; don't complicate things."

"What I mean Janet," Uncle Kendall's eyes were such a piercing color of green. "Is that as parents, it is our jobs to raise them with the morals and values that are good for society and character development. Where we tend to fail is in the department of letting them go and holding them accountable. Some of us continue to look for excuses for their behavior when none exist just because we think that it's our fault, but in reality, when we send them away we are sending them away with the fundamentals of life that they have to understand; it is up to them to take those teachings with them but they have to make mistakes along the way and its not because they were raising that way, it's because they were curious. So stop trying to act like you have the better son; stop trying to find a way to excuse his actions; stop trying to shift focus away from what's really happening here and DO realize that it was completely and utterly Luke's choice and fault before you come in here and blame everyone else."

Yes Uncle Kendall! I can't help but smile at him; he always knows the perfect words to say.

"And one more thing…don't you _ever_ look at me like you have a problem because I'm the bitchiest of them all and I have no problem speaking my mind," Uncle Kendall added.

"This doesn't concern you," she said. "Please leave."

"Nahhh…he was invited he can stay," Pops started to speak again. "What you aren't going to do is call the shots in my house."

"I swear you all act like such a clique," she said. "I just knew that keeping this baby was a bad idea. You should've just aborted the baby and then stayed away from each other in the first place instead of attaching us to this family. I thought I was being nice by accepting this invitation, but clearly I shouldn't of.

"Mom!" Luke gave her a look.

"I can't do this," Pops shook his head. "I thought I could get to know you all better by inviting you over for dinner since we're going to be connected forever now but you're right it was a bad idea. Get the fuck out."

"Pops," I gave him a look.

"No no Ethan," Uncle Kendall said. "Your father is right. This is what I mean. Most people aren't blessed enough to have kids but this one can't appreciate that happening for her son.

"I'm just sorry he reproduced with someone that comes from this type of family; you people make me sick," she said.

All the jaws dropped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Uncle Jett spoke up.

"What a bold lady," Uncle James shook his head.

"I think we all just need to take a break and calm down; we're all a little upset," Dad said.

Luke and his dad were watching from the sidelines. Play by play.

"No, how about this bitch and her family get out of my house!" Pops shouted. "I'm so done with them. I truly did think of Luke as a son, but I can't stand his mom and her crazy little mind games!"

"Just like I can't stand you and your temper! How do I know my grandchild is safe around you? It's no wonder your kids had the rough child hood that they did? You always kept an ex-convict around!"

"And I suppose you grew up in the perfect home huh?" Uncle Kendall glared at her. "You wouldn't be able to last a second through the things that we dealt with, but we came out on top."

"Please can you get the hell out of my house? I said please and asked nicely now move!" Pops was so done.

"We're going to fight for custody so this child doesn't come into this corrupted household," she announced.

They all just started to go back and forth, yelling angry things at each other until I had finally had enough.

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING!" I yelled eventually.

Everyone quieted down and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Let me ask you something? Have any of you stopped for one second to care about what I think? How I feel? I'm the one who got hurt! I'm the one who is stuck with a baby! I'm scared to death and all you can think to do is throw blame at each other. Yes, Luke cheated. Looking at him makes me want to throw a brick at his face and also makes me sick to my stomach but all of you are acting like such children. I thought you all were the grownups, so act like it! You all are supposedly defending me but every single last one of you have said something that just made me feel worse about my circumstances. It almost makes me wish I didn't have this baby in the first place!"

I yelled the last part before running upstairs to my room and locking the door.

Carlos' POV

Ethan ran upstairs and that's when my heart shattered. What the hell was I doing? I was so angry but Luke and his mom that I didn't even stop to think about my child. Maybe I am the bad guy.

"Everyone, I know you all probably hate me," Luke spoke up. "Just know that I still plan to help take care of the baby and that I was a dumbass that happens to still love Ethan so much and that I'm sorry for hurting all of you."

When no one said anything, Luke grabbed his mom and dad's arm and together they all left, which just left us all in silence.

"I'm disappointed in you boys," Mama Knight said.

"Mom, you heard what she said," Kendall said.

"And you heard what Ethan said," Mama Knight said. "That boy is scared to death and you all just made it worse by arguing with some of the people that him and that baby are going to need. Most important you neglected to acknowledge his feelings before you own."

We all hung our heads. She had a point.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I started to stand.

"No," she said. "Give him space. He's angry and so are you. I'm going to head home."

She stood up and hugged us all, giving us a kiss before leaving.

"Um kids, you all go home too," Uncle Kendall said.

"I live here," Evan said.

"Then go upstairs," Uncle Kendall chuckled.

When all of the kids were in their respective homes and rooms, that left Kendall, James, Logan, Jett, Trevor and I.

"I don't know what to say," Trevor said.

"I feel really really bad," Jett said. "I want to give him a big hug."

"He's so good at hiding his feelings and it worries me," Logan said.

"We have to make it up to him," Kendall said. "We probably put him in such a bad mood.

"Are we really as terrible as Janet says?" I asked.

"No, fuck Janet and her opinions," James said. "You and Logan did an absolutely amazing job raising Ethan through everything."

"No one is stronger than you two," Jett agreed.

"And that's why you're our best friends," Kendall smiled.

"I'll probably talk to him tomorrow," I said.

"Can I admit something?" Kendall asked.

"Sure?"

"I knew that they had broken up," he admitted.

"What?!" Was everyone's response.

"I didn't know the reason, but he did tell me that they had broken up which is why I was so surprised when they showed up for dinner."

"If I had known I wouldn't have invited them," I said. "The night was going really well and we were getting along too until that bombshell came out."

"I don't know if Erika should've dropped the bombshell with everyone here," Jett said.

"She was just looking out for Ethan," Logan shrugged. "She felt that it was right and I think she just really wanted to protect Ethan."

"I still kind of consider the night a success," Trevor said. "No one ended up bleeding, no one ended up dying and no one ended up in jail."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. There were a few questions that I had, like why Ethan told Kendall but not me or Logan, but I tried not to dwell on that too much. All I knew was that I needed to talk to him as soon as he let me.

And maybe even apologize to Janet. That's a big maybe.

**When you realize that a baby is going to be born in the next few chapters and you haven't chosen a gender or a name lol. Please help me out in the reviews!**

**Question: Somewhat calmer than expected right? Who feels bad for Ethan? Anyone have an sympathy for Luke?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**Fun fact: I actually finished this three days ago but didn't upload until now.**

**I know I say this alot, but you all are awesome. I starting to get somewhat consistent reviews again so that's exciting! I'm seeing this fic till the end so hopefully you're gonna take that ride with me one last time!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Ethan's POV

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I was thinking so hard last night about what went down after dinner and my circumstances and everything. I wanted to cry, but I had done enough crying lately and it was starting to lose its effect.

I sighed, pulling the covers back to reveal my rather large belly. I sighed again.

"How could I have been so stupid to get pregnant again," I said out loud.

I rubbed my stomach. I was starting to realize why pops did it when he was pregnant; it's honestly relaxing. Because I can't sit in here and mope all day, I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Unsurprisingly, the whole family was in there talking, laughing…you know the regular routine.

"Good morning everybody," I said quietly.

All of their smiles dropped; way to make me feel better fam.

"Hey buddy," Dad smiled again. "How'd you sleep?"

"As best as I could seeing as I was embarrassed in front of my whole family," I shrugged.

"Come on," Evan sighed. "it wasn't the whole family…it was like three quarters."

"Evan, stop talking," Pops gave him a look.

I shook my head, grabbing a bowl for cereal.

"Ethan," Pops said eventually.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I didn't even look at him.

"I understand," he said sadly. "I won't make you."

I sat at the table and they continued to eat breakfast and talking, paying me no mind. When I was done, I went upstairs and fell back on my bed. My first instinct was to call Luke, but I stopped myself when I realized what I was doing. I was going to call Erika but I'm upset with her too. I could call Tank, but he probably isn't even awake.

I heard a soft knock on the door, turning to see Pops standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

He took a seat at my desk before turning to look at me.

"I know you don't want to talk, but I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for last night. You were totally right; I wasn't paying attention to you or your feelings and I may have gotten a little mad."

"May have? A little?" I looked at him.

"Ok I positively got very mad," he chuckled. "I was just hurt for you. It hurt to hear and you're so good at hiding your feelings that I just got angry. Also Janet is overly annoying, but I just want you to accept my apology."

I love my Pops and he tries he really does. I really wasn't mad at him at all, but I didn't want him to know that it was forgotten, so when I didn't say anything, he stood up and walked towards the door.

"You know, you and Uncle Ken really are the ideal team in arguments," I chuckled.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"You know it," he winked.

"Pops, sit back down," I said.

He listened and I sat up to be at eye level with him.

"I accept your apology and you know that I love you, but you have to realize that I'm getting older. I'm in college and I'm about to pop out a kid," I laughed. "I can fight my own battles. I get that you were upset, but I have to deal with them for the rest of my life whether I want to or not."

"I know, and its hard to let go sometimes you know…you're my baby," he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Popppsssss, I'm not a baby," I said.

"You're my first born, so this is all new to me. I've never experienced this before…you know, the almost a grandparent part," I said.

"We're learning together," I laughed.

"Oh and I'm sorry for even inviting them to dinner, however if I had known…"

"Yes I know," I shook my head. "I should've told you and Dad, but I also would've expected that they were the last people you would invite to dinner after the last time they were here."

"And I've learned my lesson," he laughed.

Even though he was laughing, his eyes were getting darker, just from mentioning the situation. He really didn't like Janet and I had no clue where he stood with Luke now.

"Don't hate Luke," I said eventually. "Even though I want to hate him, and destroy him, and he's a dumbass, I still love him and I don't want you to waste energy hating him."

"I find it weird that I can't hate him myself," he shrugged. "It's because he's been around us for so long; I'm very mad at him, but I don't hate him…it's weird."

I laughed at that. Oh my Pops.

"I told you this during Thanksgiving and I'll say it again, but what you two have is worth fighting for," he said. "Maybe not right now because cheating is a big thing and you two clearly need some kind of break, but I still "ship" it as you kids say."

"Ew papi stop it," I said. "No one says ship anymore."

We both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot."

"Why did you tell Kendall and not us?" he asked.

I could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't think that I don't trust you and Dad. I just didn't know how to tell you without you interrogating me or getting mad. I only told him that we broke up because I knew that he wouldn't pry and that he wouldn't say anything and I just needed to get it off my chest," I said.

He only nodded.

"I'm very scared about this whole situation," I told him honestly. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Don't talk like that," he said. "You can because you're MY son. It's understandable to be scared, but focus on bringing that baby into the world; you'll be happy you did when he or she comes."

"Somehow that eased my mind just a little," I said.

"I try," he winked again. "So, you didn't want to know what you're having?"

"Nope, Erika knows and she's the only one. I don't even know," I said.

"Speaking of Erika, you need to talk to her," he said. "You two need each other and you've been friends literally since birth don't be so stubborn."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Erika if you promise me one thing?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"Go and apologize to Janet," I said.

"Hell no," he said.

"Pops, we need her and that baby is going to be with her too. Go fix the problem one before they try and steal my baby from me and two because you're going to be seeing them for at least 18 years and I don't need you two fighting on sight."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "I'll do it…for my grandbaby."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I love you Pops."

"And I'll always love you Ethan," he rolled his eyes again before going to grab his keys.

"GO TALK TO ERIKA," he yelled back upstairs before leaving through the front door and getting into his car.

I laughed, hopping out of bed and walking over to uncle Jett and Trevor's.

Carlos' POV

I got in my car, sighing loudly. I did not want to talk to Janet, and I didn't want to see Luke either but Ethan was right; because of the grandbaby we were going to be connected to them for at least 18 years and probably for the rest of our lives, so we may as well make the best of it.

I pulled into their driveway, seeing only her car but not Luke's or his dad's. Great, there's no backup in the case that we were to fight. I hesitated before remembering why I was doing this and rang the doorbell. About thirty seconds later, she opened the door with a smile, it dropping when she saw me.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly when she didn't say anything.

"No," she went to close the door.

"Just for a minute; please its very important," I pleaded.

She sighed before opening the door back up and stepping aside.

"Thank you," I gave a small smile, walking in.

I followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed me a bottle of water before sitting across from me.

"So…last night…"

She rolled her eyes immediately.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I realize that I kind of said some really rude things and it just got out of hand."

"Yeah, you said a lot of mean things," she said.

"Yes, but I want you to understand how I was feeling…" I said. "Whether you meant to or not, you insinuated that everything was Ethan's fault and I just got angry, so I retaliated with words. I never meant to gang up on you with my friends or hurt your feelings."

She sighed, this time in sadness.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I think I'm just still coming to terms with the fact that I'll be a grandmother and I wanted Luke to seem like such a good boy to everyone else, but in the process I hurt your family deeply and especially Ethan. He knows that I love him like my own son, I just didn't want to face the facts," she said eventually.

I gave a small smile.

"It's alright…really. I would love to let it go," I said.

"Consider it forgotten," she agreed with a smile.

"It's crazy to me too," I said eventually.

"What?"

"That we're going to be grandparents," I said, a hint of a smile on my lips. "I remember bringing Ethan over here for his first play date when he was just three years old and now they're having a child together."

"It's bittersweet," she said. "On one end, we're getting more babies to love and a bigger family, but on the other end it means our boys are growing up."

"Except for me, I already have a baby," I blushed red. "I still can't believe I got pregnant so long after Evan was born."

"Hey," she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "Your kids are beautiful; every last one of them down to little Liam. Forget what I said about you having so many kids and all that stuff, I just said it cause I'm jealous. I only have Luke and his older brother, but I wanted more."

"Thank you," I smiled. "Seriously; it means a lot for you to say that about my kids."

"For the record, Ethan is going to be a great father, and I'm glad that it's him that Luke was with," she said.

"I am too because they know each other so well," I said.

"It's a shame that Luke messed it up," she said.

"Give it time," I said. "They love each other, they'll work it out. It may not be soon, but it will work out."

We just sat there for a few more minutes talking. It was great to put things behind us. I've known Janet for 15 years now since Ethan was 3 and we had never had a problem until he got pregnant, and I had forgotten about how good a person she really was. All in all, I think we'll all be alright.

* * *

**Just another reminder, baby is coming pretty soon, and I still need name suggestions (I decided on a gender but it's a secret, give me names for both though just in case)**

**Question: This chapter was a lot of talking, but moving forward, how do you think Ethan will do personally?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**It feels so good to get back into the groove of writing again.**

E**njoy another nice little filler; you get one more before it happens finally.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Evan's POV

I hugged Ethan one last time.

"The next time I see you, I want you to have my niece or nephew with you," I said.

"Yes sir," he rolled his eyes. "I'll miss you bud."

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you soon," I said.

"Yeah," he nodded, grabbing his suitcase.

"Alright, let's go," Pops grabbed his keys and Ethan and Dad followed him out of the door.

Being back with Ethan for a little bit of time was nice, even though I don't want to admit that, but it was past new years now and that meant it was time for him to go back to school.

"Efan," Liam whimpered a bit.

"He'll be back bud," I sat next to him on the couch. "Don't worry."

"Efan," he repeated again.

"Yeah," I chuckled a bit.

I smelled something before turning a looking at Liam, who was sporting a guilty face.

"Emma!" I called.

She came out of the kitchen.

"What?"

"Liam needs a change," I held my nose.

"You do it," she laughed. "You know how to change a baby."

"I did it this morning, it's your turn," I whined.

"Okay fine," she sighed. "Go finish mixing my cake mix then."

She handed me the mixer and picked up Liam.

"Why are you making a cake?"

"Because Pops will be sad once he gets home so I'm making him one to cheer him up," she said.

"Good idea," I smiled. "This is why you're the girl; you're nicer."

She rolled her eyes going upstairs and I got up and went into the kitchen to mix the cake. Ohhh it was red velvet, my favorite. I heard the sliding door open and I turned to see Adam stepping in.

"Hey bro," he walked over to me. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Making pops a cake. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay, Emma is upstairs changing Liam and we're the only three here," I said. "What is it?"

"I was thinking…"

"Uh oh," I chuckled.

"I'm serious," he said.

When he wasn't laughing, I dropped my smile and turned a bit more serious.

"Well, what is it? You know I've got your back whatever it is."

"I don't really know how to express this idea, but you know I like girls right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was thinking, so did all of our parents and now they're all married to a guy, I was just thinking, do I like guys too?" he said.

I had a blank expression on my face.

"I'm kind of lost," I admitted. "I still don't get what you're getting at."

"I can say that I've seen some guys and thought they were attractive, but I've never had a crush on one, nor have I liked one," he said. "What I'm saying is how do I know I don't like guys too?"

"Here's what you do," I said. "Just find a guy and test it; go on a date or something."

"I feel like you and Alex would make fun of me and it would seem weird," he said. "That's why I am explaining my thought process to you."

"I would never make fun of you for exploring your true self," I said sincerely. "I'm sorry if we've made you think you can't be but its just jokes. I want you to be you, you're still going to be my brother no matter what. I can promise you that."

"It's just that for a long time, I feel like a part of me was missing; this may be that part," he looked me in the eye.

I nodded. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I have a huge favor to ask, can you kiss me real quick?"

I laughed immediately, but he wasn't laughing.

"Oh you were serious," I stopped.

"Yeah, I mean you're my best friend and we're close," he said.

"That is weird though," I said.

"I feel like we can do this without it being weird," he said. "Think about it, I'm not going to be confident enough to ask a guy out and go through the motions."

"Ok fine," I made a face.

We looked at each other and he just laughed.

"I'm sorry, this is going to be hard," he said.

"Hey, I'm attractive," I said.

He shook his head before closing his eyes. I moved in for the kill and eventually our lips met. It was just a simple kiss that lasted for a few seconds, when it was over my lips were tingling. I don't know if that was good or bad.

"Well?" I looked at him.

"Maybe it's because it's you," he said. "I still don't know. Thanks for doing it though, you're a real friend."

"I don't know how many friends do that for each other," I called as he walked out.

He laughed, stopping in the doorway.

"you're a good kisser though," he said with a wink.

"Ew stop," I was laughing.

And then he was gone. I went back to mixing the cake, thinking back on it. I had to admit that he was a good kisser. As time went on, I was still thinking about it, and how my heart was beating and how my lips were tingling…what did this mean? It's almost the same way I felt when I first kissed Bridget.

I stopped. Why was I feeling this way?

Ethan's POV

I looked out of the window, seeing that we were close to touching down. I smacked Dad on his shoulder.

"I'm up," he shot up.

"We're about to land," I chuckled. "Mr. Snoresalot."

He gave me a look before leaning over me to look out of the window.

"You're like a kid that's never been on an airplane before," Erika, who was on the other side of him laughed.

"Well I've never flown out to Florida before surprisingly," I said. "We always drove in the tour bus. That's the really the only reason to come here."

"I would consider Uncle Javi, Antonio, and Andres a reason," I said.

"Well usually they'll come to LA or Minnesota," he said. "Speaking of which, have you seen them much down here?"

"Every time I want a home cooked meal, which is all of the time," I nodded. "They agreed that they would help me with the baby when I needed it."

"They're good guys," he nodded. "I'm glad you at least have them here."

We touched down and got our things before getting in an Uber. Erika got dropped of first.

"I'll be here probably for a week or so, so make sure you call me if you need anything," Dad said.

"I will. Thanks Uncle Logie," she smiled.

Next stop was my apartment. We grabbed our luggage and headed inside.

"Wow," he smiled as he walked in. "Nice place; and it's actually clean."

"Tank and I did that because we knew you were coming," I winked.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay in a hotel?" he said. "I really don't want to get in you and Tank's way in college."

"It's really no issue," I said. "Tank actually suggested it."

"Alright," he shrugged.

"Can you hand me my prenatal vitamins out of your bag?" I asked.

He nodded, setting his suitcase down to open it.

"Hey Ethan! Mr. Mitchell!" Tank came out of his room smiling.

"Hey Tank, long time no see," Dad was smiling. "So how is school?"

The two sat down and started talking, so I took my vitamin and started doing my own thing. I heard a knock on the door.

"It's just Rudy," Tank glanced at me. "He was supposed to be here forever ago."

I nodded, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey bud," I smiled.

"Hey," Rudy smiled back, walking in. "Nice break?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

By this time, Dad and Tank were standing up, Dad looking at Rudy curiously.

"Hey, this is my dad L-"

"Logan Mitchell from BTR," Rudy was smiling big.

"He's going to be staying here until I have the baby," I said. "That can be anywhere from now to two weeks when I'm due."

"Cool," he nodded.

"Dad this is Rudy, and he may be your biggest fan from this generation," I laughed.

"Hey Rudy, nice to meet you," Dad shook his hand with that award winning smile.

The three started talking, so I figured I would make some dinner while they all talked. I was really just bored. According to Pops, when I start to excessively clean or do things for no real reason, that means I'm about to go into labor and I'm somewhere between that point of wanting it to happen now and drawing it out as long as possible.

Dad walked into the kitchen, deciding to help me some.

"Tank is still the same, hilarious," Dad chuckled. "And that Rudy guy seems like a good one."

"Yeah, he's a good friend," I said.

"But is that all he is?" Dad winked.

"Yes Dad, I don't like him like that," I laughed.

"Alright, I'm just saying, if you want to switch it up from Luke all the time, he's a good looking option."

"Dad," I groaned. "Just help me make dinner."

"I'll be your wingman," he said.

"Okay, you're done," I grabbed the ingredients from his hand. "I got it."

This was going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

***IMPORTANT* So, I've gotten a good amount of reviews, dms and a lot of PM's asking me to put Ethan and Adam together, and I'm trying to decide if I should because Evan x Bridget is pretty cute too, but I'm making this chapter a gateway, so if you want it, review and I can make it happen (but I'll do it my way and if you've been following me for a while you know my way is never easy lololol) and if you don't, then they can just put it behind them that's why I didn't specifically say whether Adam liked guys or not, but we'll see what happens. Your reviews have the power to influence **

**Question: Should we give Evan x Adam a go? Logan out in Florida with the guys, how will this end up?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**I finished this chapter the day after I uploaded the last one, but then my computer shut down and I lost the chapter, so I had to re-write and that took a while because I just had no motivation after losing it, but we're back!**

**Kinda short, but a nice set up for future chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Evan's POV

Pops was staring out of the window, with a sad look on his face.

"Pops, staring out of the window isn't going to bring Dad home," I said, watching him from the couch.

He only laughed.

"I know, Evan," he shook his head. "You know I always look out of the window anyway. It's a calming habit."

Dad has been in Florida with Ethan for two weeks now and we're all getting anxious. Ethan was due yesterday, and Pops is prepared at any moment to drop everything and go meet our new addition.

"I think you're a bit anxious," Emma walked out of the kitchen.

"Well duh, I'm about to be a grandfather," he shuddered.

He's still getting used to the concept.

"Don't start acting old, you're only 42," I said.

"That's the weird part," he said.

"I also think you're way too prepared," Emma said. "I mean, you already have your bag packed and Gustavo's private jet on standby."

"That's so I can get there as soon as my baby boy needs me," he said.

"Liam is your baby boy, Ethan is your oldest one and he's almost 19," I laughed.

"Should I go now?" he asked.

"No, I think you need to de-stress and not worry so much about Ethan," I said.

"Let's go to the movies," Emma suggested. "That should take your mind off of things. Just the three of us."

"Yeah, Liam is at Grandma Jen's for the whole weekend, we should be enjoying the quiet time," I said.

"Okay, let's go," Pops smiled. "That sounds nice."

The two went upstairs to get ready for the night, so I checked my phone seeing that I had a message from Adam and one from Bridget. That was another thing; I've been feeling a bit confused lately. I can't get over that kiss with Adam, like I think I've come to terms with the fact that I enjoyed it, but I'm straight.

I've been with Bridget for over a year now and I really do like her a lot and she makes me happy, but I feel like I complicated things by kissing Adam. I don't think I like him like that because it would be weird but it is still very confusing for me.

I haven't mentioned to anyone that I kissed Adam because it didn't seem like a big deal, and it still doesn't seem like one to him. It happened and he moved on, not really confirming anything about what he likes, but I can't stop thinking about it.

Both messages were asking me what I was doing tonight and I didn't want to feel like I was complicating things by hanging with either of them or both of them, so I just texted them both saying, _Movies with my pops. He's worrying about Ethan so we're taking him out to calm him down._

It was only five minutes later that Emma and Pops came back down, ready to go. At the same time, Adam walked in.

"Hey family, I heard there was a movie night happening?" Adam looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, come on," Pops smiled. "My treat. Someone text Alex and ask if he wants to go."

Any other time, I would be totally down for Adam coming, but I was just so confused.

"I'll get Alex," I announced running out of the door.

I walked next door, not bothering to knock before I walked in. Everyone was gone except for Alex, so I walked upstairs to his room.

"Hey," he said.

"You wanna come to the movies with me, pops, Em and Adam?"

"Sure," he shrugged standing up.

At least with Alex, things would be a little less confusing and I had another one of my best friends to occupy my time.

"You seem distracted," he said as we walked over to the car, which they were all piling into.

"Nah, I'm good," I said, shaking off whatever I was feeling to seem normal.

I did know that this was going to be a long night.

Ethan's POV

I'm going to kill him. He's been here for two weeks and has plucked every last nerve in my body. Of course, I'm talking about my Dad, Dr. Mitchell. I thought I would enjoy having him here for two weeks, but he's been in doctor mode and I HATE when he's in doctor mode.

I don't get any time to myself. He's always checking on me and looking for any sign of me going into labor. I love him, I really do, but I need this baby to come so he can stop worrying so much. The worst part is that he calls Pops and they both gush about me and share their worry.

Rudy has been here a lot because he thinks my dad is awesome, and my dad really wants me to date him, which I don't want to do. Tank also doesn't mind having my dad here, so I'm the only annoyed one. He's made me done with pregnancy, I just want it to happen, and I don't even feel anxious anymore.

I rubbed my belly as I sat on the couch.

"Why won't you come yesterday, you were due yesterday?" I talked to my overly huge bump.

"Here are your vitamins," Dad walked in.

"Thanks," I took it with a glass of water at my side.

"Let's go for a jog or something," he said.

I just stared at him.

"No."

"Walking and stuff induces labor," he said.

"I do enough walking on the way to and from class every day," I said.

"I think we're all just ready for this baby," he said. "Maybe, I'll call your pops."

"No," I stopped his hand from reaching for his phone.

"Literally do not want you to call him again until I am on my way to the hospital," I said.

He frowned a bit.

"Why?"

"Because every time you call him, you both go baby crazy, trying to tell me the same advice over and over again and it gets annoying after a while," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I was thinking it was more comforting and helpful," he said quietly.

Oh man, I hurt his feelings.  
"Dad, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'm just irritated because I'm huge and I'm over this pregnancy and I just want to meet my baby. It's not you."

"I understand," he shrugged. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No," I stood up. "I think I'll just go take a nap. As for you, I want you to go out and do something."

"What do you mean?"

"You've spent so much time in this apartment catering to me and I appreciate it, but I don't want you to go insane, so go out and do something; don't worry about me I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll have my phones ringer on high, so if you need me, call me."

"Okay," I nodded, walking back into my room.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, dreaming of being done with this pregnancy. When I woke up, I felt the need the pee, like the overwhelming desire to pee, so I got up and went into the bathroom, where I proceeded to pee.

When I was washing my hands, I felt a cramp start in my lower regions and slowly make its way up to the top of my stomach. It wasn't too painful, but looking in the mirror, I could see my stomach shifting lightly and it lasted for a little while.

Figuring it was Braxton hicks, I went back to my bed and sat on my bed, just looking at twitter and answering any messages I may had. About 20 minutes later, I felt another cramp, this one was a bit stronger and lasted a bit longer, I looked at my stomach again and it was definitely contracting.

That was when I started to freak out a little bit. Was it time? It would make sense because I was over 40 weeks pregnant, but I didn't want to believe that it was happening. I decided to time this one and just as expected, 19 minutes later, I was having another contraction.

Shit shit shit.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Tank?"

No answer. I got up and walked into the living room, finding it dark. Shit, they left. Okay Ethan stay calm. You will be okay, you're just having a baby no biggie. The first step is to call Dad and tell him to come home, step two is don't panic!

* * *

**It is time! The next chapter, Ethan becomes a parent awwwwww I remember writing him as a little two year old i'm going to cry. Anyway, I got a few baby name suggestions, put in your last votes for names!**

**Question: Will Logan get there in time to get Ethan? Is Ethan ready to be a parent? Will the labor go okaY?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**A few people asked me if the story was ending after the birth...haha, you guys know me better than that. I'm not done messing with Ethan's life or giving you all trust issues while doing it : ). I'm excited; we have possible Adam x Evan, we have possible Ethan x Rudy ; ), we still have possible Luke x Ethan. It'll be a good journey!**

**I already know this is long as hell...**

* * *

Chapter 18

I pulled out my cell phone, calling Dad immediately.

"Come on, come on!" I said as the phone continued to ring.

I wasn't in a lot of pain, but I was slightly freaking out. He didn't answer, so I hung up and tried again, still getting no answer. I decided to leave a voicemail and then I tried to call Tank and Rudy, who also didn't answer.

"Where the hell are they?" I whispered to myself.

I called Pops next, who picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Ethan," I could hear his smile.

"Hey Pops," I said. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," he said.

"Call your husband and get him to come home!" I said.

"Wait, where is he? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know where he is, but he won't answer his phone and I've had a few contractions," I said.

"Wait, you're in labor?!" He sounded a mix of excited and nervous.

"Yes! Now get him here!" I yelled.

"Ethan, calm down," he said. "First off, I'm sure you aren't too long into it so you have some time, but I'll call him then I'll be on my way."

"Okay, thanks pops," I said, hanging up.

I sat down on the couch, sighing. I was rubbing my belly soothingly to try and keep myself calm. I heard a knock on the door and hopped up immediately, thinking it was Dad. I got to the door, opening it to see Luke.

"Oh…hey," I said.

"Don't sound so disappointed to see me," he chuckled.

I glared at him and his smile dropped.

"So what are you going here?" I asked.

"I needed to get my clicker for class, I left it in the drawer in the bedroom," he walked in there.

After grabbing it, he came back out to the living room and sat next to me on the couch.

"How are you?" he asked. "How is the baby and everything? I know our little person was due yesterday."

"I could be better," I said.

"It's almost over-wait, you didn't kick me out immediately," he noticed.

"In terms of saying it's almost over, that would be sooner than you think," I chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"Luke, I'm having this baby now," I said.

"Wait…"

"I'm in the very early stages of labor though," I said. "Before you freak out, my contractions are like 19 minutes apart."

"Why are you here alone?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for my Dad to come back but he won't answer his phone," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go home and change really quick and grab some food then I'm going to come back," he said. "Do you want me to bring you anything? Is your bag packed?"

"Sure, bring me back anything and yeah my bag is backed," I said.

"Great, just relax until I get back, it should be less than 30 minutes," he said.

I nodded and then he disappeared, leaving me alone once again. I tried to lay down and try and get some sleep before it got too bad, but that just wasn't happening. I felt another contraction, this one a bit worse than the last. Like Luke said, he was back 30 minutes later with food and even though I didn't have much of an appetite, I knew that if I waited till after this labor to eat I would be starving.

I was in the middle of eating when Dad walked in with Rudy and Tank on his heel.

"There you guys are!" I yelled.

"What?" They all looked at me weird.

"And what is Luke doing here?" Tank made a face.

"He's the only one that was around when I needed him," I said. "He brought me food and everything."

"You told us to leave the house and relax," Dad said. "So we did, but I wouldn't have minded bringing you something."

"I called all three of you multiple times," I said.

"All of our phones died," Rudy explained.

"Dude, if you were that hungry, you could've made something," Tank laughed.

"It's not about the food," I said. "I didn't call you three for food, I called because I'm having this baby!"

That instantly got their attention.

"Wait, what!" Dad yelled. "Okay, we've got to get you ready to go to the hospital and I've got to call Carlos and we've got to-"

"Dad, I called Pops and he's on the way, and calm down, my contractions are like 19 minutes apart, so we've got a long time," I said.

"I still don't get why he's here," Tank said.

"Because this is my baby," he said. "I want to be there for the birth."

"Okay guys let's not do this right now," I said.

"So, what do we need to do now?" Rudy asked.

I sat back at the table.

"We wait," I shrugged.

"What name ideas do you have?" Dad asked.

"I'm kind of playing it by ear," I said. "One of those look at the baby and give them a name that suits them things."

"That's what we did with Liam, and Evan, and pretty much all of you," he chuckled.

I finished eating, then all of us just sat on the couch and started watching TV. Luke was doing his best to distract me with conversation every time I had a contraction.

"When can I go to the hospital?" I looked at Dad.

"When your water breaks or when the contractions are 5 minutes apart," he said. "Whichever comes first."

"This is such a weird experience," I commented.

"The one time I did it was good enough for me," he said.

Everyone else was taking a nap when I heard another knock on the door. Who could be here at 4 AM? I had no clue.

I opened the door to find Pops standing there.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey bud," he smiled. "How far along are we?"

"Contractions are like 13 minutes apart," I said.

"We're really starting to get there huh," he smiled. "You excited?"

"I'm nervous," I said. "And I just want it to be over."

"Carlos?" We both turned to see Dad sitting up.

"Logie," he smiled.

As expected they hugged each other tightly and shared a kiss. They haven't seen each other in two weeks so I don't blame them.

"Alright love fest, where are Emma and Evan?" I looked at Pops.

"Someone had to stay and take care of Liam," Pops said.

"Right," I nodded.

"You should try and get some rest," Pops suggested. "I know that'll be hard, but even a 13 minute nap is better than none."

I nodded, walking back into the room, Pops on my heel.

"Is Tank here?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tank, Rudy and Luke are all in his room sleeping," I said.

"Rudy? Who the heck is Rudy?" he asked.

"One of me and Tank's friends," I chuckled. "He's obsessed with Dad but has been really supportive throughout the whole pregnancy."

"Sounds like you should date him," he said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, sitting against the headboard.

Pops also sat down against the headboard.

"Maybe that means you should give it a go," he shrugged.

"No that's weird," I said. "My main concern is taking care of my baby."

"Good, keep that goal," he said.

Another contraction hit and I was starting to clench my teeth.

"Just ride them out bud," Pops was rubbing my back soothingly. "I know it hurts."

"The fact that I have to go through them for an indefinite amount of time…" I trailed off.

"The worst part is when you're fully dilated and contractions are coming every 30 seconds and last a minute aka they don't stop until you push that baby out," he said.

I just looked at him.

"Just trying to prepare you for the worst," he said.

It was about 12 noon before we finally got in the car to go to the hospital.

"I don't like this," I squeezed my eyes shut as another contraction hit.

It was definitely a lot more painful over time.

"Just keep squeezing my hand when you feel pain babe," Luke said.

"Give me the hand," I grabbed it. "Keep the babe."

"Right," he nodded, looking forward.

"Ethan, do you feel any pressure to push?" Dad asked as he drove.

"Not really yet," I whimpered. "It just hurts a lot."

The contraction was finally over and I was slightly okay. It's been a long night and I'm pretty tired, but now my contractions are five minutes apart so it's about time I went to the hospital.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said.

"Well believe it because you're going to have a baby by the end of the day," Pops was smiling.

"I better be that baby's godfather," Tank said.

"Of course, Tank," I said. "Whatever you want, I don't care right now."

It was all hitting me. Like I was actually about to push a living being out of my body. Like I reproduced and it grew and now it's about to take its first breath in the world and I don't know how to feel.

We got to the hospital and Dr. Harris met us downstairs, taking us up to the neonatal unit. He kicked everyone but Luke out and checked down there to see what was going on.

"You're almost there," he said. "You're 7 cm dilated and your contractions are getting closer together."

"So, do I just wait or?"

"I suggest walking around the floor and you can wheel the contraction monitor with you," he said.

I nodded and Luke helped me stand up. He grabbed the monitor and started wheeling it behind me. So, here I was…walking around the floor with my parents, my ex and my two friends with a machine that peeps like every few minutes.

I had to stop when another contraction hit. Luke grabbed my hand and the machine started beeping like crazy. I was pretty sure tears were starting to run down my face.

"To you three," I looked at my friends. "Don't have kids."

"Technically this is my kid," Luke said.

"You know what I mean," I glared at him.

We kept walking with that same system. We walk, I contract, we keep going.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bud?"

"I feel that need to push," I said.

"OH," he nodded. "Don't for now. How dilated are you?"

"He said 7 cm but we've been walking for like 30 minutes and I've had so many contractions now, there's barely a break between them."

I tried not to scream as another contraction hit.

"Pops how did you do this three times!" I looked at him.

"No idea," he said. "But never again. Personally, I think this is great lesson for you. Hopefully, you wait a little longer before having more."

"Yeah, I get the point, I'll wait a lot longer," I said.

I was getting maybe a thirty second break between each contraction and then it happened. I felt something wet coming down my leg. Alright, this is too real.

"Just know that you can't push without your water breaking so don't worry," Dad said.

"My water just broke," I said.

"Alright, let's get you back to the room," he turned me around.

I got back to the room where I was checked again.

"Alright, let's get you to the delivery room," he said.

I gave a small scream in response. They moved my bed down the hall, with my friends and parents following behind us.

"Ethan, we love you," Pops said.

"You're going to do great," Dad said.

"I love you too," I whimpered out.

I got pushed into the room, where the door was closed and nurses started swarming around me, hooking me to different monitors, taking my blood pressure etc. I didn't want to admit it, but I was glad that Luke was here to hold my hand.

"I apologize in advance for any pai-AH" I had a death grip on his hand when another contraction hit.

He looked pained but he wasn't going to say it.

"Don't mention it," was all he said.

"Alright Ethan," Dr. Harris was propping up my legs. "Are you ready for that first push?"

"No, but I don't think I have a choice," I said.

"Alright on the count of three…one…two…three!"

I pushed and I don't really know how to describe it. All I know is that I wanted to die. The pain was so unbearable for me (and I have a high pain tolerance). It was like something was ripping at my organs and the worst part is that you can feel every movement at this point so I really was just all over the place.

I screamed as I pushed again. This was so hard. It was about an hour later and I was still pushing with seemingly no progress. I was sweating, my voice was sore and I was aching all over.

"One more push and the head will be out," Dr. Harris said.

"You're doing great," Luke said. "Keep going."

I gave one last big push before hearing them say that the head was out. It was about another 30 minutes before I got the shoulders out. At this point, I was hungry, tired, thirsty, tired, ready for this to be over, oh and tired.

"One more big push," he said.

I nodded, yelling once more as I pushed as hard as I could. I was so relieved when I heard something pass and I heard a cry. They sat the baby on my chest and Luke cut the cord, then they escorted the baby away.

I laid my head back and just cried. I don't really know what I was crying for but I just was.

"You did it, Ethan," Luke was smiling. "Don't cry."

"What if something is wrong with the baby?" he asked. "What if the baby has epilepsy like me?"

"Then we will take care of it and love it the same," he said. "Don't worry."

Dr. Harris came over with the baby, who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a healthy baby girl," he smiled, placing her in my arms.

I smiled at Luke, that's what we were secretly hoping for. A little princess that we could spoil. I looked down at her. She had Luke's eyes and his facial structure, but she actually looked a lot like me, which I was kind of happy about. Shout out to Dr. Mitchell for the strong genes.

I handed her to Luke who couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey little princess, I'm your daddy and I love you very much," he said.

The door opened and my parents walked in with Rudy and Tank.

"I see pink," Pops smiled.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," I smiled. "We get our own little princess."

Luke passed her to Pops, and Dad, Tank and Rudy crowded around him to see her.

"So what's her name?" Rudy asked.

I looked at Luke.

"I kind of forgot to think that much about names," I said.

"I have some," he said.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, kind of surprised. "Let's hear them."

"I was thinking the perfect name for a princess like ours is Laura Kirsten Mitchell," he said.

"I actually really love that," I said.

"She looks like a Laura," Dad nodded.

"Alright repeat the name," Dr. Harris said.

"Laura Kirsten Mitchell," I smiled.

"Got it," he winked. "Now, get some rest."

"Yes sir," I said.

I was happy. The pregnancy was over, my princess was here and it was time to start the next chapter of my life…Fatherhood.

* * *

**Ethan is a parent! Carlos and Logan are grandparents! **

**To those of you that watch dancing with the stars, Carlos made me cry last night and if you saw it you should know why. I hated seeing him cry : (**

**Question: How will Ethan be as a parent? How annoying are Carlos and Logan gonna be the first few days lol? What about Luke and Ethan's relationship, will it get better or worse?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**Sorry this took two weeks! College is no joke but I finally got this out!**

**Everyone is happy (For Now)!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Kendall's POV

Ami crawled over to me and I picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Love you little princess," I smiled.

She was almost 9 months old now, and she was growing so fast. Soon, she would be a year old and walking and talking. I was in love with James, and all of my children, but it's amazing to fall in love all over again; Ami gave me that feeling.

James walked in, kissing me and Ami on the cheek.

"Have you heard anything from Carlos or Logan?" James asked.

"Yes! They called earlier and said that Ethan had her two days ago," he said.

"Two days! They're just telling us?"

"Apparently they've been so busy with her and Ethan," I shrugged.

"Wait…her?" he smiled.

"He had a beautiful baby girl," I smiled. "Her name is Laura."

"I can't wait to see her," James was smiling. "I'm so proud of Ethan; he's such a good kid."

Alex, Adam, and Evan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey boys," James smiled. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Adam said.

"Spaghetti it is," James smiled.

"So….Evan, you're an uncle to a beautiful baby girl," I smiled.

"Wait, really?" he was smiling so brightly. "What's her name?"

"Laura," I said. "Here, Carlos sent me a picture."

The three boys crowded around the phone to see her.

"She's so cute," Adam commented.

"Pops and Dad have a granddaughter that they'll probably spoil now," Evan was smiling. "Ahhh! I can't to hold her for the first time!"

"I'm going to go grab Emma so she can see," Evan said.

"I'll go get Jade from my house, technically she's an aunt too," Alex said.

That just left us and Adam.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Adam sat at the table.

"Anything," I said.

"Well, I want to start with something else…I think I like Evan," he said.

We both stopped. James had a hint of a smile on his lips and I just looked amused.

"Okay, so what's the question?" James asked.

"How do I know if he likes me?" Adam asked.

"Well, first thing is he has a girlfriend," I said. "You don't want to come in between them, but just talk to him."

"What made you realize you liked him?" James asked.

"I don't really know," he shugged.

I trusted that whatever feelings he had, he would be able to work them out.

Ethan's POV

"Who's a beautiful girl? You're a beautiful girl," Luke kissed Laura's forehead.

I couldn't help but smile. The past two days have been amazing. I've been stuck in this hospital, but I've spent so much time with my baby girl and Luke has been here every waking second to be with both of us.

I was currently packing my bag and waiting for Pops to get here to take us home. I still couldn't believe that I had a baby of my own; the idea that I was a father still took some getting used to. Also, as happy as I was that Luke was around for her, it made me nervous.

It only made me nervous because he was so sweet to her and it reminded me that we aren't together, which made that familiar pain of missing him come back. I was nervous I would fall too easily again and welcome him back at the "bae".

"I can't believe we have a daughter," I said for probably the hundredth time today."

"You did it babe," he smiled.

"Stop that, I'm not your babe," I said, sounding sadder than I intended.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad, but quick reminder that its only been like a month you truthfully can't expect me to be over it that fast," I said. "It takes time."

"Do you ever think there will be an us again?" he asked, timidly.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't really want to say anything. Thankfully, Pops walked in at that exact moment.

"Look at my beautiful grandbaby," he smiled brightly, taking her gently from Luke's arms, however, our eye contact never broke.

He gave me a look that said "_we'll have this talk later."_ Pops noticed though and went silent.

"Come on Laura, let's get you in the car while your parents finish getting their…stuff together," he glanced at me before putting her in her carrier and disappearing.

Luke went to open his mouth but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Let's just go," I said, grabbing my bag and going to catch elevator before the door closed.

Together, the four of us got into the elevator and I turned to pops.

"Can I carry my baby?" I asked.

I gave him a look. He sighed and handed the carrier to me. Him and Dad have been obsessed with her ever since she got here, which is cute and all, but I'm almost afraid they're going to take her home with them or something.

"I just want to bond as much as I can before me and Logan go home tomorrow," he said.

The elevator opened and we walked to the car.

"No paps, that's amazing," Pops smiled.

Sometimes I forget that I have famous parents.

"Have they checked her for epilepsy?" Pops asked.

"Dr. Harris said it's too early to tell," I said. "It's a miracle I didn't seize during birth. There was so much happening around me."

"So…" Pops said awkwardly once we were in the car. "Have you two figured out a…plan for how you two are going to take care of her?"

"I'm going to come over and take care of her every day after class," Luke said. "I brought a crib for my apartment so she can come stay with me some nights too."

"Really? You brought a crib?" I smiled a bit. "I didn't really expect that."

"She is my daughter and I love her; don't act surprised."

After that, no one really said anything until we got home. When I walked into the apartment, there was Dad, Erika, Rudy and Tank with a welcome home banner for Laura and some balloons.

I smiled.

"You guys are great," I smiled.

"Look at the little princess," Erika smiled, grabbing her out of the carrier.

Erika came and visited with me after she found out that I had the baby. She was also mad that no one told her, but she quickly got over it.

"Walk with me, we need to go put her down for a nap anyway," I said.

Together, the two of us walked down the hall to my room.

"Are you still mad?"

"Of course not," she said. "Just don't you ever forget to tell me anything like that ever again."

"It was an honest mistake," I laughed as I placed Laura in her crib. "It all happened so slow, but so fast at the same time."

The two of us stared down at her.

"I can't wait for the family back home to meet her," she said.

"I forgot to tell them that I had her," I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Uncle Los took care of it," she laughed. "Dude, your memory is not good these days."

"Whatever," I playfully nudged her.

"I really am so proud of you," she said after a few minutes.

"Are you crying?" I looked at her.

"A little," she admitted. "I'm just really happy for you is all."

I pulled her into the hug. Erika is truly my best friend ever; she's been there through EVERYTHING. Literally from the time I was born to now, she's been in my life and I'm thankful to our parents for that.

"I love you Erika," I smiled. "Thank you for being there."

"Love you too dude," she laughed. "And you know I got you."

After a few more minutes, we went back to join the "party". I was in the kitchen with Pops and Dad and they turned to me.

"What are you two plotting?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dad chuckled. "We were just talking about you."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"We were just talking about how proud of you we are," Pops said, tears springing in his eyes. "We've always been proud of you, but this…these are the types of things that let us know we did something right despite the various issues in our lives."

"You two did amazing with us," I said truthfully, sitting down across from them. "I messed up but I got this beautiful daughter out of it. Evan is going to valedictorian and Emma is doing amazing things for herself. You two should be proud of yourselves. You're raising four kids to do the best they can for this world."

"It's just that, we've hurt you kids unintentionally with everything that had to do with Dak; the kidnappings; the girls finding out the truth; etc. and I just want you to know that we love you so much," Dad said.

"I know that," I smiled.

"If you need anything just let us know," Pops said.

"I will, and I don't want you to worry. When it comes to being a parent, I learned from the best," I winked.

They both stood up, hugging me in a tight embrace. I would miss them when they left, even though I didn't want to admit it. Out of nowhere, I heard cries coming from my bedroom. They both stood back and looked at me.

"Welcome to parenthood," they said simultaneously.

* * *

**It's crazy to me that a few years back I wrote my first fanfic and Ethan was being born and now he's the parent wow wow wow.**

**HEY YALL VOTE FOR TEAM BROWN SUGAR FOR DWTS BC I WANT CARLOS TO WIN K THANKS (and give a few votes to Team Baega cause Alexa is amazing!)**

**Question: Do Adam and Evan really know what they want? What can we make from that interrupted convo between Luke and Ethan? **

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**Only took two days to update this time! Yesssss!**

**Yeah, I love complicating things.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Ethan's POV

The past month of my life has been pretty amazing. I have a beautiful baby girl, who is happy and healthy, and things finally feel like they're falling into place.

"She's all fresh and clean," Luke walked into the living room, holding Laura.

That's another thing. Luke has been much more of an amazing father and supportive parent after she was born that I truly expected. I know I should've given him more credit, but I was definitely surprised. What scared me was that it was making me fall in love with him all over again.

"You're pretty great," I smiled.

"I know," he winked. "I've got to go to class though."

"Here, hand me her, I just finished making her bottle," I grabbed her.

"See you later," he kissed my cheek before grabbing his bag and leaving.

Okay, so I don't stop him from kissing my cheek anymore either…sometimes you can't help who you love! Any minute now, Rudy should be showing up with my homework. As if on cue, I heard the door unlocking.

Tank opened the door, followed by Rudy and Erika.

"Hey, how's the little princess doing today?" Erika smiled.

"Pretty good," I smiled. "Once she finishes this bottle it's nap time."

"Here's your homework," Rudy handed me the papers.

"Thanks Rutherford," I said.

"Ew, don't call me that," he laughed.

I looked down at Laura, who was slowly falling asleep. I stood up and took her into my room and when she finished her bottle, I burped her then placed her in the crib; within a minute, she was sleeping.

I went back out to the living room where Rudy helped me with my homework and I just talked to them for a while. We hung out for a while, just watching some movies and Rudy was helping me understand the material that this homework was on.

Eventually, Rudy and Erika went home and Tank decided he was going to go to bed. It was getting kind of late, but I didn't find myself tired at all. Also, I knew Laura's sleep patterns by now and soon she would be waking up for a bottle so what was the point anyway.

I heard a knock on the door, and I got up and opened it. It was only Luke coming back.

"I got you some nachos," he said, handing me to the bag.

"Yessss," I smiled, sitting down and digging in.

However, I noticed that he had a pained expression on his face, like something was bothering him. We aren't dating but I have to see what's wrong right? That's what friends do?

"What's the matter?" I asked eventually.

"Huh?" he glanced at me.

"Don't huh me. I can tell something is bothering you," I said.

He sighed deeply before sitting across from me at the table. He grabbed my hands in his and gave me a small smile. He was making me kind of uneasy.

"Ethan…" he said slowly.

"Luke…" I said confused.

"I learned something today and before you get mad, please just think about how I feel," he said.

"I'm listening…"

"Cassie is pregnant," he looked me in the eye.

All time stopped. I didn't really know what to say or how to respond. I surely wasn't happy but at the same time did I deserve to be upset with him.

"Ethan…say something please. Anything," he said.

I hadn't even realize that tears were rolling down my cheeks. It was obvious that Luke was the father, but part of me didn't really want to believe that.

"Get out of my apartment," was all I said.

"Ethan," he sighed.

"Please, I just need some time to think," I said.

He nodded, kissing my knuckle before letting go and standing up. I followed him to the door and he opened it, closing it behind him. I locked the door then put my back to the door, sliding down slowly until my butt hit the floor and I just started crying. The worst part is, I wasn't even sure exactly what it was that made me cry.

**Evan's POV**

I got off of the bed, grabbing my shirt from the floor and putting it on over my head. Luckily, my parents still weren't home. Adam got off of my bed, grabbing my face and kissing me.

"We can't keep doing this," I said.

"Why not? It's pretty fun," he chuckled.

"Because, I'm still dating Bridget and I do love her, besides what would our parents do if they found out we were doing this?" I looked at him.

_Flashback a month…_

_Adam was sitting on my bed, texting someone on his phone. I was sitting on the edge, playing Call of Duty._

_"Dude, let's do something else," Adam suggested._

_"Like what? Play another game?" I asked, glancing back at him._

_"Orrrrr wrestling practice," he hopped on my back._

_ I laughed, pausing the game and throwing him over my shoulder. We were both planning to join the wrestling team this year, so it would be helpful for us to practice. He fell to floor and I hopped on top of him, practicing my best wrestling moves._

_"Alright bro, I need a break," he said, breathing heavy._

_ At this point I was still on top of him. We looked into each others eyes and I glanced down at his lips, which he noticed. He pulled me by the back of my head and smashed his lips into mine. It was slow at first and pretty passionate, then it quickly got heated. I hated to admit it but I felt a spark when we kissed._

_ We ended up doing other things and then the next morning we just didn't talk about it and he pretended it never happened and so did I, however, every time we were alone that was what we would do._

_End Flashback…_

"They would probably be very supportive," he shrugged.

"Of us having sex together behind their backs and behind my girlfriends back?" I looked at him.

"Well, when you put it that way…" he trailed off. "Maybe it's time you decide what you want."

"Huh?"

"I like you Ethan, but I'm not going to share you. If you want to be with Bridget, that's fine. I'll leave you two alone and we can remain best friends, but you have to choose," he said.

When I didn't say anything.

"When it requires thinking, it must be tough. I'll see you later bro," he pecked my lips before leaving the house.

I groaned loudly. Why am I the one with the issues? I laid on my bed and proceeded to call Ethan.

"Hey bro," he answered on the second ring."

He sounded a bit down, but I don't know if I should bring that up.

"When the hell am I going to get to meet my beautiful niece," I laughed.

I could hear his laugh on the other end.

"Soon hopefully," he said. "Maybe you can visit one weekend or something. It's not exactly the easiest thing to put a new born on a plane."

"Understandable," I chuckled. "Hey, you got a minute to talk?"

"Always got a minute for my little brother, what's up?" he asked.

"So you know how I'm dating Bridget?"

"Yeah. How is she by the way?"

"Pretty good," I smiled at that. "Anyway, there's another girl that I like…"

"It's Adam isn't it?" he said knowingly.

"How did you-"

"Because I know you and it was bound to happen eventually," he said. "What's the issue though?"

"I like Adam, but I love Bridget and I don't know which one I would rather be with," I said.

"Well, don't cheat on Bridget is the first thing I would say," I said.

I frowned guiltily.

"I'll be the first to tell you that it doesn't feel nice to find out that your boyfriend is cheating on you," he said. "Think about your history with each. Which one would hurt worse to lose? Bridget or Adam?"

"That's the problem, both would hurt," I said.

"Become asexual," he laughed. "That way no one can hurt you."

"I'm serious Ethan," I said.

"Shit, so am I."

I'm sure he could feel my glaring into the phone.

"Listen, I'm here for you to support any decision you make, but think about who you love more, who would be the best for you and who means more to you to lose," he said. "Now I have to go to class but talk to Dad about coming to Florida for a weekend."

"I will, and thanks Ethan, you made me feel a little better," he said. "I love you bro, bye."

"I love you too," I could hear his smile. "Talk to you soon."

And with that, he hung up. I tossed my phone to the other end of the bed before laying back and sighing. This was all so complicated.

* * *

**Thanks to those you that review and let me know what you think. It makes me a better writer! I was also thinking, should I upload a few of my fics on wattpad. I feel like a lot of people use that too so I want to know if you guys think its a good idea?**

**HEY YALL VOTE FOR TEAM BROWN SUGAR FOR DWTS BC I WANT CARLOS TO WIN K THANKS (and give a few votes to Team Baega cause Alexa is amazing!)**

**Question: AVAN is (kinda) real?! How will this go down between Adam, Evan, and Bridget? Thoughts on Luke having another baby?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**I got it done! It took a week, but that's not bad considering how long it has taken me other times.**

**I mean, I'm really setting up for some deep drama here...**

* * *

Chapter 21: Carlos' POV

I cannot believe it. I did this again. We did this again. How could we be so irresponsible to let this happen again! I was kind of freaking out thinking of how I went through this the last time and I just started crying.

I walked into the bedroom, where Logan was laying on the bed and he looked at me worriedly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he stood up, grabbing my hands.

"Logan…" I sighed. "I don't really know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it…I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" his eyes bugged out of his head. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN WE'VE BEEN SO CAREFUL."

I started laughed, like really hard.

"Carlos, what's funny? This is serious," he said.

"Calm down," I was still laughed.

"How can I?" he was still yelling.

"Logan, I'm just joking," I was laying on the bed cackling. "I wanted to see your reaction."

"Carlos, don't do that!" Logan smacked my arm. "We just had Liam and I don't know what we would do, we're at max capacity."

"Don't worry we're done with kids," I was still laughing a bit.

"How did you start crying like that?" he stared at me.

"I'm an actor," I shrugged.

"My heart is still beating," he said.

I put my hand to his chest and his heart was thumping hard.

"I almost gave you a heart attack," I laughed.

"It's not funny," he pouted, but I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to make dinner," he said eventually, still pouty.

"I LOVE YOU," I yelled as he went downstairs.

Now that I had a good laugh, I wanted to check on Evan. He's seemed really distracted lately and I don't know why. I figured if he had an issue, he would talk to me or Ethan, but I was getting really worried.

I left the room and walked down the hall to his room. I knocked, only entering once he said come in. I walked in and sat at his desk.

"Hey pops," he gave a small smile.

"Hey Ev," I said. "Why aren't you out with Alex and Adam, or on a date with Bridget or something?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of homework to finish," he shrugged.

"Okay, you and I both know that you finish 98% of your homework before you come home, but I won't pry," I said.

The kids a super genius, just like Logan. He can do anything academic.

"I'm just not really up to hanging out right now," he said.

"I understand that," I said. "Everyone has those days. However, with you I've noticed that you've been kind of like this for a few days. I won't pry, but just a gentle and non-pushy reminder that I'm here to guide you and give you advice where you need it."

"I don't think you've been through what I'm going through right now," he said.

"Try me."

He sighed before looking at the ground.

"I'm pretty positive that I'm bisexual," he said.

"Ok…what's the problem with that? Best of both worlds," I laughed.

He didn't laugh with me so I stopped.

"Anyway, there's this guy that I really like, but I still love Bridget so I'm really confused and I don't know how to handle this."

"Talk it out with Bridget, and don't shut her out. Try to help her at least understand the feelings that you have and make sure she knows that you still care for her," I said.

"Okay, but what if she doesn't understand?"

"She loves you Evan, and it doesn't change your feelings toward her," I said.

"I guess…"

"I'm proud of you, for being brave enough to express this about yourself," I said. "It's no big deal to be straight, gay, or bisexual. Most people struggle with even saying the words."

"Thanks pops," he chuckled. "In this society, I'm not worried about what people think of me; I mean…guys can have babies for god's sakes but I just don't want to hurt anyone in the process of finding out who I am."

"Like I said, talk to Bridget," I repeated. "Then talk to Adam."

He was drinking Pepsi and started choking on his drink.

"Everyone knows Evan," I chuckled. "We've literally all been rooting for it from day one. Even the readers at home."

"Yeah…wait what?"

"What?" we stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I love you Pops," he hugged me. "Thanks for being so supportive."

"Love you too kid," I stood up. "Dinner will be ready soon. Oh, and in the long run you decide to try things with Adam, please don't have children till you're at least 25. It'll make me miss your childhood too much."

"Pops, don't worry…I would probably top anyways," he said.

"GOTTA BLAST!" I yelled, leaving the room.

All I could hear as I walked down the stairs was Evan's laughter. Kids stress me out.

Ethan's POV

I hadn't talked to him. I had started going back to class, and with the way this semester works, I have class all the times that he doesn't and vice versa. So, I would take care of Laura when I wasn't in class and he would take care of her when I was in class.

I was happy that he was still being a father to her, but that didn't change the fact that he was with her. It was one thing to do it; it meant nothing but it still hurt me. Fine. We could move past it and maybe attempt to be a family again, but now that Cassie is pregnant that changes everything.

That means she's having Luke's baby and that means she's going to be in my life for at least 18 years because our children share a father, not to mention that it will be Laura's sibling. I don't know what to do with that realization because I hated Cassie even before she had sex with my boyfriend and now all three of us are connected for at least the next 18 years of our lives.

This is all so stupid.

"Hey," I heard a whisper.

"Oh, yeah?" I looked at Rudy, not realizing that I had been in my own little world.

"Lectures been over for like five minutes, are we going to leave anytime soon," he chuckled.

I looked around and the lecture hall was empty.

"Sorry," I stood up, in an attempt to collect all of my stuff. "I was just distracted."

"Obviously," he laughed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just me missing Laura is all," I shrugged.

"You're lying but ok," he chuckled. "Is it Luke? Is he not being a good dad?"

I hadn't told any of my friends that Luke was having another baby and neither did they. I feel kind of bad for him, this is exactly how it was when Pops had me then Dad had the girls not too long after; granted, these are much different circumstances.

I was kind of afraid of their reactions. They're all still friends with Luke (well not Erika, but Tank and Rudy are) but with reservations.

"Luke is actually doing a great job as a dad," I said. "I'll tell you guys later. Erika is coming over and we're going out with Tank and Laura so you should come with."

"Yeah, sounds good," he smiled. "I'll meet you guys later."

He gave me a quick hug then was on his way. As I walked home, I still found a hint of a smile playing on my lips…weird.

I got home and unlocked the door to find Luke sleeping on the couch and Laura sleeping on his chest. I'll admit I snapped a picture because it was really cute. Tank came out of his room and looked at the two.

"Aww," he smiled.

"Yeah, it's cute huh?" I was smiling too.

Luke's eyes fluttered open and looked at us confused.

"You and the princess were sleeping all cute, we figured we would stare," Tank said jokingly.

"How do I move her without waking her?" Luke looked at me.

I walked over and picked her up gently, resting her head back on my shoulder. She didn't even stir.

"Babies sleep heavy," I said.

He stood up.

"Ethan, can we talk?" he looked at me.

"No, you have a class to go to," I said.

He sighed.

"Well, I have a free night because my class got cancelled and I know you have your dinner with Erika," he started. "I'll take Laura tonight and she can stay with me."

I stared at him. I wanted to say no because I was mad at him, but I wanted to say yes because it's his daughter and she's stayed with him just as many nights as she has with me so he's trustworthy.

"Fine," I handed her back to him. "It'll be a little extra practice before your new arrival."

I said that last part only loud enough for him to hear. He grabbed her overnight bags and he quickly was on his way, but not before Tank and I each gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he was gone, Tank turned to me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What?"

"That animosity," he said. "I know you aren't still bitter."

"I'll explain tonight…I have a reason to still be bitter."

"Is he cheating again?" Tank said unbelievably.

"We aren't together, so I don't care if he is…just wait till tonight!"

He nodded.

***LATER***

We all took a seat at TGI Friday's. It was Tank, Rudy, Erika and I.

"I know it feels good to not have a baby with you at all times," Erika nudged my arm.

"Yeah, I have to appreciate that Luke took her tonight," I said. "It's honestly just been forever since I've been to a restaurant."

"So are you going to tell us why you're all distracted?" Rudy asked.

"And why you're mad at Luke," Tank added.

"Wait what?" Erika looked at me concerned. "Do I have to cut a bitch?"

I laughed, looking at her.

"No Erika, don't," I was still laughing.

"So what is it?" they were all eager.

"I found out that Luke and Cassie are having a baby," I shrugged.

"WHAT?" The three of them yelled, effectively causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at us.

"Sorry everyone, carry on," I chuckled nervously.

"I DO have to cut a bitch," Erika was mad.

"What. The. Fuck." Rudy said.

"You mean to tell me he can fuck some bitch in your bed and not even wrap it up," Tank said.

"Well, I feel kind of bad because he's going to have two young kids to take care of," I said.

"Ethan, you have to stop making excuses for him," Tank said. "I know that you love him, but he just hurts you over and over again and I care about you too much to let it continue."

"Tank is right," Erika said. "He made the mistake twice, he suffers the consequences on his own."

"I don't know, I just feel weird about this whole situation," I said. "It's weird enough adjusting to the fact that I had a baby."

"I see the problem," Rudy said, almost sad.

"What?"

"You're afraid that Cassie will have him and you won't," he said.

I thought about it, and honestly that was probably it. Despite everything he has put me through, I still love him so much. He was once my best friend in the whole world and now we're so distant because of some kids.

"Maybe you guys are right," I nodded. "Maybe it's time…I let him go."

And maybe it was. Maybe it was the time that I cut ties with Luke completely and just let him go. Of course, he'll be around for Laura, but as far as our personal relationship, maybe it was time to accept that we aren't getting back together and that we probably aren't even better off as friends.

* * *

**Rave reviews last chapter! I got the most reviews last chapter that I've ever gotten for one chapter in a while, so thank you so much! Getting those reviews not only make my day, but make me want to write more!**

**HEY YALL VOTE FOR TEAM BROWN SUGAR FOR DWTS BC I WANT CARLOS TO WIN K THANKS (and give a few votes to Team Baega cause Alexa is amazing!)**

**Question: At this point, it's a toss-up. Will AVAN be real or will Bridvan? Will Ethan actually be successful in cutting ties with Luke? Will they ever get back together, will there be a new lover?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**Sorry! It's finals time so I have been up to my eye balls in work, but I'm finally on break so I'm going to try and update regularly again!**

**What have I done...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Evan's POV

I need to talk to Bridget. If I don't talk to her, I'm going to go insane, but I'm also nervous. What if she doesn't accept me? What if she breaks up with me? I wouldn't know how to react.

"Need a ride?" Emma walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Nah, I'm riding with Adam and Alex," I said. "Thanks though."

"Ok cool, see you later bud," she kissed my cheek.

"EM!" I wiped my face.

"Love ya," she laughed as she left.

She knows I hate it when she does that…which is exactly why she does it. I finished my bowl of cereal and put the bowl in the sink, just in time to hear the beep from Adam's car. I grabbed my backpack and locked the door after me before getting in the car with Adam and Alex.

"Morning gents," I chuckled.

"What's up," was both of their responses.

We just had normal conversation on the way to school like we usually do. When we got there, we all headed to our lockers and got ready for our first classes. I walked over to Bridget's locker, who gave me a bright smile.

"Hey babe," she pecked my lips.

"Hey," I smiled against her lips. "Listen, can you come over after school or tonight? I want to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" she looked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing bad," I smiled. "It's a surprise."

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll come over after practice," she said.

"Awesome," I kissed her again before going to class.

The school day seemed to be going down slow, but I was finally in my last class which was just study hall with Alex. Everybody was being loud and doing what they do in study hall, which is nothing. I turned to look at him.

"Hey Al, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Anything," he turned to me. "What's up?"

"So, it seems a few people know this now and you're my best friend and you don't know this yet, but I'm bisexual," I said in one breath.

"Okay, what's your point?" he blinked. "You're no different."

"I also like Adam…"

"Wow…your sister owes me money now," he looked at me.

"Have you all been betting on this?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Literally every single one of us, from me and my parents, to Uncle Ken and James, to your own parents and all of the kids ship it," he explained. "It was only a matter of time before you two caught on."

"I don't think he likes me though," I said.

Alex just gave me a look as if he believed nothing.

"Okay, we've kissed…a few times, but I have Bridget," I said.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me that," he said honestly. "Now, I'm going to have to drag you for acting like a fuckboy. You have a girlfriend."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm not breaking up with Bridget…I'm just going to tell her my feelings while leaving out Adam and hope she doesn't hate me."

"She won't hate you, but you and Adam need to chill with that sneaky stuff," he said.

"It's nothing deep."

"It doesn't matter, you don't want to hurt her…"

"You're right," I said. "She's coming over after school so we can talk."

"Good luck bro," he patted my shoulder.

After school was over, I found myself getting more and more nervous the closer I got to home. When I finally got home, I was really in my own world.

"Evan!" Emma was yelling.

"Oh hey," I said.

"I've been calling your name for at least five minutes," she said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just…" I stopped when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked away to answer the door, almost afraid to open it. I opened the door to reveal Bridget.

"Hey you," she smiled, kissing me before walking in.

"I thought you had practice?" I asked.

"It got cancelled, so I'm here early," she smiled.

"Great," I smiled. "So, let me get you a snack or something."

I went into the kitchen and got us some snack size bags of sun chips and a Pepsi for each then sat on the living room couch. We started eating and talking.

"So, I didn't see you that much today," I said. "How was the day?"

"Pretty good. In my study hall there was this kid who was talking about how he had a girlfriend and a boyfriend and neither of them knew about the other."

I hope I didn't make any type of facial expression.

"I was just thinking how horrible that is and how lucky I am that I can trust you to love me and only me, especially since you only play for one team," she winked. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I paused as she looked at me curiously.

"Nothing," I said eventually. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

STUPID STUPID STUPID.

Ethan's POV

I was very happy because it's finally March and that means the beginning of warm weather and two months until my birthday. I've been doing pretty well without Luke too. I've been spending so much time with Tank and Rudy, who help me a lot and Erika comes when she can.

Right now, it was just me here, so I was doing a little bit of cleaning in between study sessions. Laura was with Luke and I trusted that they were having a good time. I was unexpectedly happy; I have a beautiful girl and I'm doing great in my classes and I'm not nearly as sad as I thought I would be when it came to Luke and I not being together.

Of course some days are easier than other because sometimes I think about everything we've done together over the years but I always get over it. I was chilling on the couch, reading my textbook when the doorbell rang. It was probably Luke and Laura.

I got up and opened the door and hey, I was right.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey bud," he smiled back.

He brought in her carrier and set her stuff down.

"She's sleeping so I'm just going to go put her in the crib," he said.

I nodded as he walked down the hall. He came back a few minutes later and sat next to me. I looked up at him to see tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, confused.

"Ethan, there is something I need to tell you," he said.

This is never good…

"Okay," I said slowly.

"I'm leaving," he said simply.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" I shrugged.

"No, as in I'm leaving school I'm dropping out," he said.

"What do you mean you're dropping out?" I said.

"I have Laura and then another baby on the way, I can't focus on school between the two so I'm going back to Cassies home and we're going to work and at least until the babies are older, I'm going to stay out of school."

"Wait, where does Cassie live?" I asked.

"Long Island…"

"So, not only are you leaving school for me to raise her alone, but we won't even get to see you when we go back to LA?" I asked, tears springing in my eyes.

"Ethan, you have to understand this isn't easy," he was crying harder now.

"I see what it is…Cassie won," I said simply. "You're doing every little thing she says, but that's okay as long as you keep acting like her little bitch you'll never be a man. Go ahead, abandon us, we'll be fine without you."

"Ethan, I promise I'm going to come and visit," he said. "I'm not just going to forget about you and Laura. I can't do that, it's impossible for me."

"I hate you," I said, plain and simply.

I had never said that to anyone before, and I certainly didn't think I would be saying it to the guy I loved; that was supposed to be my best friend.

"No," he was crying harder. "You don't mean that."

Hearing him say that with tears broke my heart, but part of me wanted to hurt him just the way he continually hurt me.

"Whatever, just leave," I wiped my eyes. "Go say goodbye to Laura and just go."

"I already said goodbye to her," he said. "If I go back in there I'll cry some more…can I get a hug at least before I go?"

I didn't say anything, I just continued crying.

"I understand," he stood up. "I love you Ethan and I always will…remember that."

And with that he was gone. I put my hands over my face and just started crying. I hadn't even noticed that Luke left, Rudy had come in.

"What just happened?" he said after a few minutes.

"Luke is dropping out to go live with Cassie and her baby in Long Island," I said bitterly.

"Oh…what a dick," Rudy said. "He's just lost right now, eventually he'll realize what he's leaving behind; what is really important."

Rudy pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry.

"He doesn't deserve you Ethan and please don't worry, I am here for you…I'll help you get through this," he said. "I promise."

I turned my head to look up into his eyes; he was so worried about me and has always been more sensitive about the things that bother me. Maybe it was a moment of weakness or maybe I really like him, but before I had even realized it, my lips were on his.

The way they moved together was like magic; I craved, no needed them and it was like they needed me. We sat like that for what felt like hours just kissing and that's when I began to think that maybe everything will be alright.

* * *

**What is up with the Mitchell boys? They can't seem to find some happiness : ( ALSO THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO GO VOTE ON WHETHER YOU WANT BRIDVAN TOGETHER OR AVAN!**

**Anyone else notice how Carlos got 4th place and so did James and how Alek should've gone home before Carlos just like Candace should've gone home before James? Anyway, I'm proud of Los and I can't say that Bindi didn't deserve to win cause she did!**

**Question: Ok so thought on Evan chickening out? Thoughts on Luke leaving?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**It feels so good to actually have time to write. **

**Just a small filler...I'm going to warn you now, this story is going to take a turn soon haha sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Ethan's POV

"I'm going to miss you a lot over the summer," I said.

"Don't worry too much," Rudy was saying. "I'll come visit you a lot; we're only about an hour and a half apart."

"San Diego is a good 2 hours away at least," I said.

"Not with my driving," he winked. "And you're worth it."

I found myself blushing.

"Alright love birds, Ethan, Erika, and I have a plane to catch," Tank was trying to pull me away.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," I leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll miss you," he smiled before walking away. "Happy Birthday Babe."

I turned to see Erika and Tank, who were both giving me a look.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both said.

I picked up Laura's carrier and we proceeded to the terminal. Our first year of college is over and we're finally heading home for the summer. It's also my birthday, but I'll be spending all day travelling, so I'm not really going to get to celebrate it. A lot has happened in the past two months I guess you could say.

Clearly, I've started dating Rudy. We had an awkward phase after our make out section but I realized that I've liked him all along; the way he treats me, the way he's interested in everything I do, and how he's willing to be with me even though I have a baby just makes me like him even more. Also, in those two months, I haven't seen Luke or talked to him and I don't really want to.

We went through security and everything and got prepared for the 5 hour plane ride back to Los Angeles. I strapped Laura's seat into the plane seat before grabbing her and holding her for comfort. This is her first plane ride and according to Pops, I needed a lot of comfort on my first ride in a plane.

She was all smiles now at 4 months old; I couldn't be happier to have her in my life. There have been a lot of challenges with becoming a father, but the good outweigh the bad. She starts to roll over now and she is curious about everything she comes in contact with; the doctor predicts her first teeth should be coming in soon and hopefully she'll start sleeping through the night. I'm just not looking forward to her beginning to crawl, which could be as soon as next month.

The plane ride was nothing special and Laura ended up sleeping through most of it, much to my happiness.

"So, are you going to see if Luke is home?" Erika asked me.

She was sitting next to me and Tank was in the seat behind us.

"No, why should I?"

"Because, I don't want you guys together but you need to at least understand each other and come to some common ground. You are connected forever," she said, motioning to Laura.

"And if he wanted to be involved then he would be," I shrugged. "I'm not going to force him to grow up; he's obviously not ready."

"Except he seems to be ready for Cassie," she said.

I clenched my jaw subconsciously and was trying my best to keep a straight face, but I'm sure I failed.

"I'm not going to search for him," I said. "I'm over it."

"Fine," she raised her hands in defeat. "I'm just trying to give friendly advice don't take it the wrong way."

"I'm not," I gave a small genuine smile. "You know you always have been and always will be my spirit guide."

"You better know it," she laughed.

Eventually we landed and by the time we had left the airport, it was around 11 PM. We had spent so much time earlier in the day packing and stalling before our plane ride. Tank's mom picked us up from the airport, just gushing about how precious Laura is.

She pulled up in front of my house and Erika and I grabbed our things from the back.

"Thanks Mrs. Watson," we both said.

Tank got out and hugged both of us.

"I'll miss you guys," he smiled.

"Tank, we're going to the movies tomorrow," I said. "You're going to see us like every day."

"I can't miss you while you're gone?" he gave me a look. "We did live together for like 9 months."

"True," I smiled. "I'll miss you too buddy."

I shook my head as they drove off and together the two of us walked up to the doorstep.

"Aren't you going to take your stuff home?" I looked at her.

"Nah, I want to say hi to Uncle Los and Loges first," she said.

Something was fishy, but I ignored it as I unlocked the door and walked in. I stopped in my tracks as I walked into the living room.

"Happy Birthday Ethan!" They all yelled.

My parents, my siblings, Kendall, James, Jett, Trevor and all the kids were here. There was a Happy Birthday banner hanging up and food everywhere.

"Guys, my birthday is almost over," I laughed. "But thanks, you all are the best."

"Hey, we can't enjoy the last 30 minutes of your birthday together," Evan smiled, walking forward to pull me into a hug.

"I missed you," I whispered so only he would hear it.

"And I miss her," he picked Laura up from her carrier, who was making happy noises as she smiled at her uncle.

I shook my head at him and I hugged everyone else.

"You're old," Uncle James said.

"Says the one with the gray hair," I commented back.

"WHERE?" He yelled, pulling out a hand mirror and examining his perfect locks.

"I missed you Uncle James," I laughed.

I hugged Dad and Pops.

"You know you guys really didn't have to do this," I said.

"Hey, you're my boy and you only turn 19 once, of course we had to do this," Pops smiled.

"I'm just glad you and Laura are going to be home for a while," Dad said. "It's been so different without you."

"How?" I asked, curiously.

"Well for one it's quieter," Pops laughed. "You would think for sure that Evan was louder, but no. Also, we've never had a kid leave home before; it's just new."

"Understandable," I shrugged, looking around. "So…Grandma Jen isn't here."

I will admit I was a bit disappointed at not seeing her. I really need to see her.

"Uh…" Dad glanced at Pops.

"Wait, did she-" I made a face.

"No no no," Pops said. "She's just tired Ethan; she needs rest, but go and take Laura to see her tomorrow. I think that's pretty important."

They were both hiding something from me. I know she had cancer, but they're acting like it's still a secret. Anyway, I want to go see her before it's too late.

I looked around at my family. They were all here and it was just a reminder to how loved I am and how blessed I am to have these people in my life. It definitely means a lot to me.

"Did I ever tell you I'm proud of you?" Uncle Kendall came up to me.

"About a trillion times," I laughed. "But I'll always appreciate it."

Uncle Kendall was still the rock of this whole family; adults and kids all agreed.

"Erika tells me you have a new boyfriend," he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I smile at the mention of Rudy.

"That's good, she says he's really nice," he said. "I'm glad you're taking that into your own hands; just be careful."

"Always," I winked.

He laughed in response.

"We tried to get Luke to come, but his mom said that he was out of town," Pops said out of nowhere.

I don't think he had heard about Rudy and none of them had heard about Luke.

"Well…that's okay," I said slowly. "It's no biggie; it's not like we're together."

I was trying my best not to sound bitter…was I succeeding? Probably not. You know what, I'll just tell them. It'll save a lot of explaining later and besides I need to stop running from my problems and keeping things bottled up.

"He's actually not coming home this summer I don't think," I said.

Everyone was looking at me now; great.

"Why not?" Uncle Jett looked at me.

"He's in Long Island," I said.

"What's he doing there?" Uncle James asked.

"He's there with his new girlfriend," I said slowly.

I was doing pretty good at not sounding bitter.

"Oh…." Dad said awkwardly.

I could _feel_ the mood drop and I didn't want it to be that way. Part of me wondered if I should even mention the last part.

"They're having a baby together," I said bitterly.

Shit. I heard three glasses drop and break on the floor. The first was Uncle Kendall because he was closest to me and it sounded super close. The other two were my parents as I watched them drop it. Ethan just killed the party.

Liam was the only one that moved. He walked over to Laura's carrier and pointed at her.

"Baby," was all he said.

"Yeah Liam, like Laura," I chuckled dryly.

Liam clapped; apparently he does that when he's right about something, which is honestly super cute.

"So, who wants cake," I walked over to it.

When no one responded or moved, I sighed. This was going to be a long night

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be sad...Ethan goes to visit Jen. ****ALSO THERES A POLL ON MY PROFILE SO GO VOTE ON WHETHER YOU WANT BRIDVAN TOGETHER OR AVAN!**

**Question: How do you think the rest of the family reacted? Particularly Carlos with his slight temper?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**An update three days in a row! I'm on a rolllllll**

**Y'all my eyes are misting and I'm the one who wrote this shit.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Carlos' POV

I was worried about him to be completely honest. The way Ethan seemed to simply dismiss the fact that his daughters father seemingly started a new life without them didn't sit too well with me. I don't know how long this has been a thing, but it seems that he would be sad for a lot longer.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he seems happy and obviously Ethan is very good at hiding his feelings; I just feel like he got himself together too quickly if that makes sense. As for the party last night, that quickly came to an end after Ethan's announcement.

I just couldn't believe it. I had always thought of Luke as another son; when he wasn't at home, he was here and I've known him and his family for just about 15 years now. I wanted to be mad at him, and part of me truly is, but a bigger part of me wonders how he's holding up. No matter what he's done, it has to be hard to leave your four-month old daughter to go prepare for another baby.

"Stop feeling sorry for Luke," Logan spoke.

The two of us were lying in bed, cuddling and watching a movie. After talking about it last night, it turns out I was the more sympathetic one.

"I can't believe he would just leave his daughter behind," Logan scoffed.

"Baby, don't get worked up," I chuckled softly.

He didn't say anything, focus on the movie. I honestly don't even know what we were watching.

"Logan?" I said curiously.

He hummed softly, telling me that I had his attention.

"Thank you," I twisted my body to face him a little more.

"For what?" he asked, amused.

"For being there," I said. "I realized in thinking about Ethan situation that I'm so lucky to have you to help; we have like a thousand kids and I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Lose your mind, like I would if I didn't have you," he replied lightheartedly.

"I'm serious," I said.

"So am I," he was being serious. "I need you just as much as you need me; that's why we work so well together and that's why our love is so strong."

"I realized though that I don't appreciate you enough for being an amazing father to the kids," I said.

"I love you so much Litos," he kissed me, romance in the air. "So so much."

"I love you too," I smiled, kissing him again.

"Now on a different topic, we should have a friendly wager," he said.

"On what?" I sat up a little. "Fully interested."

"On whether Evan is going to go with Bridget or Adam," he said.

"Oh that's easy…he's going to pick Adam," I said.

"I thought that, but I'm kind of thinking there will be a plot twist and it be Bridget," he shrugged.

"So what's your wager?" I looked at him, confident that I would win.

"One hundred dollars," he said.

"You're on," I said. "Let's seal it with a kiss."

"How about we seal the space between us," he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

He kissed me, and well…you probably know what happened after that.

Ethan's POV

I was afraid. I didn't know what to think or how to feel. The way my parents talked about her made me uneasy, but I had to do this because I love her. I turned onto her street and pulled into the parking lot. I glanced into the back where Laura was just taking in all of the sights.

"You ready to go see Grandma baby girl?" I asked.

She smiled brightly at me; I guess that's a yes. I got out of the car, going to the back to get her carrier. I walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer. The door opened and even though you looked a bit older, that same mischievous look that I always remember was on her face, even though she was giving me a bright smile.

"Ethan!" She said excitedly. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm so sorry we missed the party last night."

"Hey Aunt Katie," I pulled her into and hug. "And I understand why you had to."

She maintained her smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes anymore. She was hurting and I could understand why.

"Well, come in!" she ushered me inside. "Laura is getting so big."

She reached into the carrier to get the little girl out, who was just smiling away. I walked into the living room where there were boxes stacked all over the place; the home-like atmosphere.

"You're packing things up," I meant it as a question, but it came out more as a statement.

"That's what you do when…" Uncle Kendall came out of nowhere, distraught written all over his face. It looked like he had been crying.

He couldn't even finish his sentence before he moved on to work on something else I assume.

"Mommmm," I heard a voice.

I turned to see Rodney, Katie's son. He stopped and smiled when he saw me.

"Oh hey Ethan," he patted my back. "How's college life treating you?"

"Great," I said. "Hey, where is Chase?"

"Chase get in here!" Katie yelled.

Chase is Katie's other son. Rodney is the oldest and he's 15, then there's Chase who is 13. He walked in.

"Guys, you haven't met her yet, but this is your baby cousin, Laura," I motioned them both to the baby in their moms hand.

Laura looked at them and smiled, probably because there were more people to give her attention.

"Is she in her room?" I looked at Katie.

She nodded and I left the three to gawk at the baby while I went to see Grandma Jen. I walked down the hallway that seemingly got darker the further I walked. I finally reached the end of hall where her room was and I knocked before opening the door.

She was watching soap operas and I rolled my eyes at the thought. She looked at me and even though I could tell it pained her, she gave me a smile.

I took a minute to take in her appearance. Her face was sunken in and I could tell that she lost a lot of weight; it was either from the radiation treatment or not eating or a combination of both. Her arms and hands were thin and they looked cold before I could even touch. She looked like she was struggling to breathe even more with every breath she took; however, no matter how much I could tell she was pained, that same Grandma Jen spirit was still in the air. She's a Knight, that makes her a fighter.

"Ethan," she smiled, voice not really clear at all.

Before I had even realized it, there were tears coming down my face. Well shit. I sat in the chair that was close to her bed. I had a feeling Katie and Kendall sat her a lot of nights just making sure she was still alright. How did she get so bad in just a few months was the question that was going through my mind.

"Hey Grandma Jen," I tried to smile, but I know it didn't reach the rest of my features.

She was smiling softly, just happy to see me.

"I'm glad to see you honey," she was saying. "They were talking about how all of the kids have come to see me except for you and I told them that as soon as you got off of the plane, you would be here the next day and you didn't let me down."

I laughed at that. She always seemed to believe in me even when others didn't and I loved her so much for that.

"So sweetheart," she started. "Just talk to me, tell me about everything going on? How is my great grandbaby?"

We sat there and talked for a while; it was probably hours. I told her about everything from how Luke was starting this new life to how I was dating Rudy and just everything in between. She seemed generally interested and in talking it didn't seem like one of my grandparents I was speaking to, but just someone who listens and understands and I also appreciated that.

Eventually I ran out of things to tell her and it was getting kind of late in the day.

"Before you go Ethan, I just want to say a few things," she said.

I looked at her concerned. She held her hand out and I took her small and fragile hands into my own.

"Ethan, I want to be as honest as possible…I'm dying," she said, bluntly.

I was expecting this talk and as soon as I heard the words, I just started crying.

"Please don't tell me that," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Honey, I know it's hard, but I've come to accept it…this was the card I was dealt. Doctor says I have maybe a few weeks left," she said.

I was crying harder now.

"Ethan, I just want you to know that I love you and that I'll always be watching," she said softly. "You can always talk to me, no matter where you are. I have so much faith in your abilities. You're going to raise that little girl to be a strong woman and you're going to do a fantastic job."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

"I'm just sad I'm going to miss her grow up," she said in a sad tone.

My heart broke into a trillion different pieces.

"I love you too Grandma Jen," I said. "You're an incredible woman."

"Now give me one last hug," she said.

I cried as I hugged her; she put as much strength as she could muster into the hug and it still wasn't strong. I continued to cry as I pulled away and started for the door.

"Goodbye Grandma Jen," I whispered.

"Ethan…one more thing," she said.

I turned back to look at her.

"When the time is right, you need to forgive Luke and allow him to take on his responsibilities," she said. "If you don't know what that means yet, it'll come to you in due time."

I pondered the words before turning around and walking out. Most of me was denying the fact that she was dying. I knew it deep down, but when it was going to actually process in my head? I don't know. All of me silently hoped and prayed that I wouldn't have to.

* * *

**Carlos and Logan made a bet on who Evan will choose! That means, go vote on my poll on my profile!**

**Question: You guys okay? Not shedding any tears over that visit are you? This was kind of a filler, so reviews would be appreciated on thoughts and future predictions!**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but if I did I would be a happy person bc faves**

**Well this took forever...**

**There's so much that is about to happy with this fic, please just stick with it I promise it'll be worth it.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Kendall's POV

Katie pulled me into a hug and together we both cried. My heart was hurting and even though I was expecting it, it did not feel real to me.

"We have each other Kendall," she said as she cried into my shirt. "And we'll always have each other."

I made eye contact with James across the grass, who had tears in his eyes; they were sad and they spoke all that they needed to. _We're going to get through this Kendall…I promise._ I gave the smallest smile, but a smile nonetheless. Even the idea of James by my side through this made me smile.

We lost my mom a few days ago; because we were expecting this to happen soon, we had already made some plans for her funeral. It didn't take long to finalize things after…you know. I hugged a ton of people; some I knew, and some I didn't know but I was happy that they were all here to celebrate her life.

She was one of my lifelines; one of the few people in this world that I felt that I couldn't live without. She had done so much for us; I don't just mean Katie and I, but for Carlos, James, and Logan as well. It hurt like hell that she was gone, but there was nothing I could do to change it.

She was a single mom; after my Dad had left, she made sure that Katie and I had everything we needed and that we were always happy. She always believed in doing the right thing, no matter how against the idea you were. She took in as many people that needed her care and she did it **with a smile** on her face.

The thought that I would never see that smile again made more tears burn at my eyes. I was truly on my own…no parents and no grandparents. I hadn't even realized that it was just me standing at the gravesite after a few minutes. I knew that James and the kids were off in the distance somewhere…probably in the car watching me cry, but I knew them; they would be too nervous to disturb me, in fear of it upsetting me more.

_Jennifer Nicole Knight…Beloved Mother and Friend._

"She was so proud of you," a voice rang through the warm summer air.

Even though I hadn't see him in years, practically since I was like 7 I still recognized that voice.

"Dad." I said without turning around.

I heard his footsteps getting closer, until he was standing right next to me. I turned to glance at him. It honestly pained me having him here next to me right now.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke.

"This was my wife," was all he said.

"Was is the keyword there," I said.

"No one told me that she was sick...I only found out she died because of your fans tweeting about it," he said.

"Didn't realize you would care," I shrugged.

"I loved your mom Kendall," he said.

"Really?" I laughed dryly. "Last time I checked, love wasn't abandoning your wife with two kids."

"Kendall, I've tried to apologize and reach out," he said. "You have to understand that I've been trying for years to see you and Katie."

"Well, she's here," I said. "Now you can see her whenever you want."

"Kendall, look at me," he said.

I frowned, but turned to look at him for the first time since I knew he was standing next to me. Old age was written all over his face, but even through all of the gray hair and wrinkles, I still looked almost identical to him…it bothered me.

"I know you don't want me around; you may even hate me, but know that I love you and Katie so much…we were going through so much and I was young and dumb, so dumb that I believed that running away was going to fix things between Jennifer and I; we weren't happy, but I still loved her so much. I just couldn't show my face after being gone for a week, so I continue to run and attempted to swallow my love for you two and her and it didn't work; I never dated anyone and lived a lonely life because of my stupid choice. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that you and Katie were successful in your lives."

I nodded…not because I was listening to what he was saying, but because it was the nice thing to do.

"So you were too prideful to come back," I shrugged. "Do you know that I heard her crying almost every night for a whole year after you left. It was the saddest year of our lives because mom was pretending like everything was okay. I was lucky to have James, Carlos, and Logan by my side, and I had to be there for Katie."

"You're a responsible man," he put his arm on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I shrugged it off. "I needed you when I was 7, and 34 years later you show up thinking to just make it right? I don't need you anymore."

With that I turned around and wiped my tears as I walked to the car. I got into the front seat, where James gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Pops, who is that guy?" Adam asked. "He looks like you."

I didn't say anything; just stared out of the window as James pulled onto the road.

"That's your grandfather kids," James said, almost hurt himself. "Kendall's Dad."

Adam sensed that he shouldn't ask questions because he only nodded and stopped talking. When we got home, I got out of the car and went straight upstairs into my room. I was in a bad mood before, but with Dad showing up, it really pissed me off.

But at the same time…I would be lying if I said there wasn't some happiness underneath.

**Adam's POV**

When we got home from the funeral, Pops went upstairs to his room immediately. I felt really bad because he and Grandma Jen were so close; he was taking this pretty hard. We were all taking it hard, but he was taking it the worst.

"Just give him some time," Dad said when he saw my frown.

Dad looked like he was trying not to break down himself. He loved Grandma Jen like she was his own mother and he hates it more than anything with Pops is upset.

"Can I ask you about the guy?" I asked when we walked inside.

"It was Kendall's father," he said.

"Why did he seem so upset to see him?" I asked.

"Have you ever met your grandpa?"

"Not that one," I said.

"Alright then, that's reason number 1," he said. "Without saying too much, Kendall had a rough time growing up because he wasn't around; seeing him probably struck a nerve."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"Will Jade and I ever meet him?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said. "I can't promise you that."

I nodded again.

"How about you go do something fun," he said. "It's been a sad day and I don't want to make it worse talking about this family drama. Go hangout with Evan and Alex…maybe you three can cheer each other up."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked.

"I'm trying to stop you from asking me more questions about the sad part of childhood," he said.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "I'll attempt to go bother my friends."

"Okay, love you," he said.

"Love you too."

I walked out of the back door, going through the backyard to the connecting door that connected our house with Evan's. Uncle Logan was in the kitchen, cooking something, but not really seeming too focused on it.

"Hey Uncle Loges, I'm going upstairs to find Evan," I said.

"Love you too," he said.

Yeah, not really focused at all. Everyone was taking this hard and it was just making me sadder as the day went on. I went upstairs to Evan's room and opened the door. He was just laying on his bed watching TV. He seemed kind of confused.

I wasted no time in climbing in the bed next to him and grabbing his face, pulling it to mine. Our lips crashed together, hungry for more. He subconsciously let out a moan and continued to kiss me, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head before throwing it across the room. He whimpered at the loss of connection and I straddled him, connecting our lips again.

After a few seconds, he pushed me off of him.

"We can't dude," he said.

"I don't know what came over me," I said honestly. "I just saw you and the urges hit me."

I leaned in again in attempt to capture his lips in a kiss.

"I really can't," he said. "I love Bridget, and your grandmother's funeral was today…it doesn't feel respectful."

"You're right," I said. "Maybe that was just my way of coping."

"Here," he got up and tossed me a game controller. "Let's play some games, so we can both get our minds off of everything."

He started the game, and we played a few rounds, but the more I played, the angrier I got; at myself, at Bridget, at Evan…I just had to stop this. I paused the game and he looked at me confused.

"I can't do this Evan," I said.

"Yes you can, we almost finished the level," he said.

"No, I mean this," I said. "Us."

"There is no us," he said.

Ok that hurt…like a lot.

"And that's the problem," I stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm. "What's the problem all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's because I love you Ethan," I said without thinking. "I can't keep seeing you with her, and pretending that we don't come home and do things together. It's either you pick her or me."

"Adam," he said unbelievably.

"I mean it Evan," I frowned. "Either pick her and I promise to leave you two alone and try and move on, or you can pick me and get Bridget out of our lives, but either way I can't stay friends with you like this…"

"Adam, I don't know what to say," He said. "You know I love you too, but-"

"Not in the way you love Bridget," I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

I walked over to his door.

"Thanks for the years of friendship, but I really can't do this anymore," I said.

And with that, I left.

* * *

**Will Evan pick Bridget or Adam? Go vote on the poll in my profile.**

**Question: Will Kendall forgive his father? Should he? Does Adam truly love Evan in that way?**

**My twitter is rushxcam! You should follow me because I follow back!**

**Love you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**So...this chapter has been ready for months. I came back to write and saw that I never posted it.**

**HOW IS EVERYONE THOUGH OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG : D**

Chapter 26: Third Person POV

He parked his car in front of the house. Nervous, he put the vehicle in park and turned it off. He opened his wallet and looked at the picture of himself, Jennifer, Kendall and Katie, something he always did when he was nervous. He longed for the days when they were all a happy family, but that time was long gone.

He sighed, getting out of the car and walking up the walkway to the door. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, a kid about 16 or 17 opened the door.

"Hello, um is Kendall here?" the man asked the teenager.

"You look just like him," the teenager observed. "You were at the funeral…"

"I'm Donald Knight, and you are?" he asked politely, holding his hand out.

"Adam Knight," he took the mans hand and shook it.

At that moment, James appeared in the doorway next to Adam.

"Mr. Knight…" James said slowly.

"James," Donald smiled softly. "It's so great to see you, I was just meeting Adam here."

"Yeah…Adam, this is your grandfather," James looked down at his son. "Can you go upstairs for a few minutes?"

"Oh I get it," Adam said. "Family drama…I'll be at Alex's."

With that, Adam walked past Donald and down the walkway.

"What are you doing here?" James said once Adam was out of earshot.

"I just want to talk to Kendall," Donald said.

"I don't think that's-"

"Listen James, I know I messed up with Kendall and Katie, and even you and the other boys, but I realized once Jennifer was gone that I might not have the chance to say goodbye. I want to make it up to you all and be able to know my grandchildren, but someone has got to meet me halfway here," Donald explained.

"It's not a good time to try and talk to Kendall," James explained. "He's sad enough and I don't need you coming around and making it worse. I saw the way he reacted when he saw you at the gravesite, so just do us a favor and leave us alone please."

James' eyes were almost pleading. He was so distraught from everything this family has gone through since Jennifer's death that he didn't even want to add another complication to the mix.

"Fine, but let him know that when it's time…I'll be here," Donald said, handing James a piece of paper and walking away.

James sighed before closing the door and looking at the piece of paper. Written on it was Donald's number and address. Hesitantly, James went upstairs and up to his bedroom. He opened the door where Kendall was laying on the bed, watching the TV.

Kendall was looking at the TV, but his eyes seemed so empty. It had been just about a month now and Kendall was still having a hard time moving on, which was totally understandable to James. Ami was laying on Kendall's chest, sleeping soundly.

"Hey James," Kendall gave a small smile. "Who was at the door?"

"Your dad," James said slowly.

Kendall visibly tensed.

"What did he want?"

"To talk to you," James said. "I told him to buzz off."

"Good," Kendall said.

"He left his number and address," James handed Kendall the paper. "He said if you were ever ready, he would be there."

"I don't want to be around him and I don't want my children around him," Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Adam and him talked for a minute before I came to the door," James said. "I know it was hard and what he did was bad, but maybe he deserves to know the grandkids."

Kendalls head turned slowly and he glared at James. James gulped in worry.

"Don't ever say that to me again," Kendall said.

"Ok…I'll go make some lunch," James stood up.

Ethan's POV

"I'm so excited," Pops said, setting the table for dinner.

"Pops, it's really not a big deal," I chuckled. "It's just Rudy."

"Just Rudy?" Pops said. "He's your boyfriend and the first one that isn't Luke. And his parents are coming."

"Really Ethan, this is an exciting thing," Dad added. "I hope we can all get along."

"Isn't that what you want your parents to say before they meet your boyfriend's parents," I rolled my eyes.

I was nervous and I didn't know why. Rudy and his family were driving down today from San Diego to have dinner with my family. Both sets of parents agreed that it would be nice for them to get to know each other, which is a good sign. They both already knew Rudy, but it was his parents I was worried about.

"Don't worry," Dad said. "It'll be fine, I'm 95% positive."

I shook my head as the door bell rang. I went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Ethan! How are you?" Mrs. Castillo smiling pulling me into a hug.

"I'm great," I smiled. "How are you all today?"

I shook Mr. Castillo's hand before the three walked in. At this moment Pops and Dad came out of the kitchen and had introductions with each other.

"Don't look so nervous," Rudy whispered, grabbing my hand.

"Rudy! It's nice to see you again," Dad reached out his hand with a smile.

"Good Mr. Mitchell," Rudy used that charming smile.

"Alright, let's not stall, I hope you all are hungry," Pops smiled, leading everyone into the kitchen.

At that moment, Emma came down with Evan, who had Liam in his arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Castillo, these are my siblings; Emma, Evan and this is little Liam," I smiled, taking Liam from Evan.

"I hungry," Liam said.

"Great," I chuckled, putting him in his chair.

Dinner was fine, we all ate and just talked about everything.

"So Ethan, when do we get to meet Laura?" Mrs. Castillo asked.

I smiled at the mention of my baby girl.

"She should be waking up from her nap any minute now actually," I said.

"I'll go check on her," Evan got up and went upstairs.

The best thing about this dinner to me was that I could tell that my parents genuinely liked Rudy and his parents and I was just happy that they were having a conversation. I was always on edge with Luke's parents for clear reasons, but with Rudy's parents, things seem to flow more naturally.

Mrs. Castillo had made a triple layer chocolate cake for dessert and it was amazing.

"Linda, this cake is great," Pops smiled.

"Well thank you Carlos," she smiled back. "My husband thought I was over doing it."

"I just said, you don't want to make something with so much sugar," he defended himself.

"Dad is a health nut," Rudy laughed.

"Well, I love calories so this was great," Dad said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I have a baby delivery," Evan walked in, holding Laura, who was reaching out to me.

"Hey baby," I smiled, taking her into my arms. "What took you so long?"

"I took the liberty of changing her because I'm a good uncle," he said. "Wait, there's cake?"

"Triple layer," Ms. Castillo said.

"YUSSSSS," Evan walked right over.

After dessert, I watched as they all gawked over the baby, smiling. Life wasn't perfect yet, but we were slowly getting there. God knows this family has been hit with multiple bombs over the years, but this scene in front of me feels alright.

I looked down to see Liam standing at my leg.

"Everyone look at baby," he said.

He was jealous of all of the attention that she was getting. I feel bad; he only got to be the youngest for a little while.

"It's okay, when you grow up, you can boss her around because you're an uncle," I said.

He just stared at me.

"Come on, let's get you some more cake," I held his hand as we walked into the kitchen.

**I don't really have an excuse, but I really want to finish this fic so I am! I feel like I don't have anymore readers though lol**

**OKAY BUT CARLOS AND ALEXA ARE HAVING A BABY YAS FAVES IM SO HAPPY FOR THEM**

**Question: Do you think Kendall will forgive his dad? What about the Avan situation?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back.**

**Love yall!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Short chapter to keep things going!**

**How is everyone's summer so far?**

Chapter 27: Kendall's POV

I sat at the table, distracted. Should I go? Did I even want to? Ever since James had given me the info that my dad left him, I started to instantly think about whether it was worth it or not. On one hand, I don't know if I could ever forget what he did to us, but on the other, he was the only parent I had left and I didn't want to regret not spending that time when I could.

I was taken out of my thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned coming face to face with Alex.

"Hey Alex," I said.

"Uncle Ken, I've been standing here for at least 3 minutes calling your name…"

"I'm sorry bud, what's up?"

"What's got you so distracted," he chucked.

"Just thinking…"

"Is it about your dad?" he asked softly.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Adam told me he met him," Alex said.

"Ah."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Alex asked.

"…Okay."

"I think you should talk to him," he said. "I don't know what its like to grow up without a dad, but I know that Erika's biggest regret was not being able to establish a strong relationship with Dak before all of that happened, despite the fact that he was no good for her. I just see the way it hurts her and I don't want you to end up feeling that way if something drastic happened."

Wow…I had never really thought too much about the way that the Dak situation affected her.

"You know what Alex? You have a great point," I smiled. "Thank you."

"I know I'm young, but that's just my two cents," he shrugged.

"It was good advice," I said. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Evan and Adam," he said. "What the heck is going on with them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, concerned.

"Adam never wants to hang with him and Evan is afraid to try and talk to him for some reason," he said. "It's hard because we're like the three amigos and now I have to choose between the two of them."

"Maybe it would be best for you to do something to bring them together," I suggested. "They're really close, eventually they'll get over it, but I know for a fact that they both very strongly trust your opinions and the way you feel about things; use that to your advantage."

"Hmm, you're right," he said. "How about this?"

"What?" I looked at him, amused.

"I'll come up with a plan to get them together if you go visit your dad," he said.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes with a smile.

At that moment, Jett walked in.

"Hey Kendork, hey Al."

"Pops what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well…this is where my friends live," Jett chuckled.

"Mine too," Alex said matter of factly.

"Go home, Evan is waiting for you," Jett laughed.

"Fine, thanks uncle Kenny," Alex said before leaving.

Alex left and Jett sat down at the table.

"What was he bugging you about?" Jett asked.

"Adam and Evan," I answered. "Have you noticed anything with them?"

"Not really, he shrugged.

"By the way, your son is pretty wise…even talked me into going to see my dad," I said.

"Good!" Jett said. "I think you need that closure. I also know James would be happy about that."

"Do you think he would go with me?" I asked.

"Of course he would," Jett said. "Any of us would go if you need it."

"I know, you guys are good friends," I said.

"I know, and also because I know you, you're going tomorrow," he said.

"What?"

'I know that you say you'll go then you'll let your brain get in the way and put it off…well not on my watch. You're going tomorrow," Jett stated, standing.

"But-"

"See you tomorrow," he threw up a peace sign as he walked away.

Evan's POV

I miss Adam…like a lot. He really wasn't kidding when he said he was done till I got my life sorted out. He won't text or call me back and he won't hang with Alex if I'm already with him. Its really hurting me because I've never not had Adam by my side; ever since I was born, Adam and Alex have literally always been in my life.

I don't think my parents have really noticed any change. They just assume that we're busy, but it's summer and I want to enjoy my summer with all of my best friends. I try not to let it get me down, but it's obviously pretty hard.

I left my room, deciding that I would go see Alex, cause he's pretty much the only best friend I have left. I walked next door to Uncle Jett's house and opened the door without knocking.

"Are you ever going to knock?" Zack asked as I walked in.

"Have I ever knocked in the 12 years you've been on this planet?" was my response. "Where's your brother?"

"Making my lunch," Zack said.

"He's doing that willingly?" I chuckled.

"Blackmail."

"Ah."

I chuckled at Zack's antics as I walked into the kitchen to see Alex making spaghetti.

"Smells yum," I laughed.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "I was just going to make a sandwich or whatever, but Zack is extra and wanted me to go above and beyond. You can have some."

"I know I can," I sat at the table. "So, what do you want to do today?"

He made a face before turning to look at me.

"Yeahhhh, about that…"

"You're hanging with Adam today aren't you?" I asked knowingly.

"You aren't mad are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," I said. "I understand he needs your attention too."

I wasn't mad, I was just disappointed. Without Alex, I didn't really know who to hang with. I could hang with Ashley, but she makes me think of Bridget, who I've also tried to stay distant from until I get this sorted out.

That's been pretty hard and kind of a fail because she's my girlfriend; I can't just ignore her.

Alex sat down across from me, sliding a bowl over to me.

"That's not for another hour or so though, so we can hang until then," he said. "Zack get in here!"

"It's about time," Zack came in and sat next to me.

"I know what you can do today?" Alex said once we all had food and started eating.

"What?"

"Talk to Bridget," he said.

My face flushed.

"Uhhh…"

"You need to tell her the truth," Alex said.

"The truth about what?" Zack gave me a look. "Did you cheat?"

"No."

_YES_

"Zack, mind your business," Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well if you didn't cheat it can't be that bad," Zack shrugged.

"I have to tell my girlfriend of 11 months that I like guys and girls," I said.

"Oh," Zack said. "Well…she should understand."

"That's easy to think, unfortunately my mind is working overtime and making me nervous."

"I don't care," Alex said. "You need to tell her so that you can move past that fear then fix things with..."

Alex's voice quieted once he remembered that Zack was here. He didn't want him to pick up on it.

"I know you're talking about Adam," Zack said.

"Damn."

"You like him don't you?" Zack turned to me with a smile. "I ship it."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that," I frowned. "It just makes stuff harder."

"Well I hate having the split time between the two of you," Alex said. "Have you two thought about me in this at all?"

"I've thought about how I want to spend twice the amount of time with you," I tried with a smile.

I stopped when all he did was stare at me.

"He doesn't want to see me unless I've made a decision but telling Bridget isn't going to be a decision."

"Unless she breaks up with you," Zack said. "Then that leaves Adam…boom."

"The kid has a point," Alex admitted. "Also, you don't know what he wants."

"Listen, I would love to talk to him, but I'm afraid," I said. "I haven't even seen him since that day."

"Listen," Alex stood up, taking his dishes to the sink. "You are going to talk to Bridget today and then you will talk to Adam tonight."

"But-"

"That is final."

"Alex I-"

"I don't care."

"Dude, I ca-"

"You're doing this!" Alex said firmly. "I already texted Bridget to be here as soon as she can."

I glared at him.

"You love me," Alex smiled.

**So I was thinking today about how I really haven't even finished the first half of this. Hopefully I update more to pick my reads and stuff back up. We've got alot more to go through in terms of Ethan and Evan and this whole family. I haven't shaken up your emotions enough yet, but just wait!**

**Question: How will Bridget react?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back.**

**Love yall!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Got another chapter out! Back in school now, but I'm still going to try and write.**

**In this chapter...A lot of talks for Evan**

* * *

Chapter 28: Evan's POV

I was pacing around the living room. What the heck was I going to do? How do I tell my girlfriend about my sexuality? Part of me wanted to be mad at Alex for calling her over here, but another part is thankful for him. I need a push, but that doesn't mean I was going to ask for it.

Liam walked into the living room, looking at me weird.

"What wrong?" he asked curiously.

I chuckled at his cuteness.

"Nothing bad little man," I ruffled his hair. "Just thinking."

"Bou what?" he asked.

I sat down on the couch and Liam climbed up next to me. At 17 months old, his speech has gotten a lot better. Its hard to believe its already almost been 2 years since he was born.

"Bridget is coming over," I said.

He immediately smiled super big. He loves Bridget and Bridget loves him. That's another thing; I feel like some of my family is so attached and used to the way things are. Of course, they say they ship me and Adam or whatever, but things would probably change a lot and I don't know if it's a change they're ready for, or even one that I'm ready for.

"So whats to think about? She's amazin!" He made a big motion with his arms.

I couldn't help but smile. He was too cute for his own good.

"You're right l just want her to know everything about me," I said. "Everything is okay."

"Good," he seemed satisfied, turning to the TV.

I heard the doorbell ring and my heart dropped. I got up and walked to the front door, opening it to reveal Bridget, who was smiling brightly.

"Hey babe," she stepped forward kissing me.

"Hey," I smiled. "Come on."

She followed me inside and we walked into the living room.

"Bridget!" Liam got up, running to her to hug her.

"Liam!" Bridget hugged him back.

Like I said, they love each other. Just looking at them, I couldn't help but smile, but then I remembered what she was here for.

"Alex said you wanted to tell me something?" Bridget turned to me curiously.

At that point, Ethan walked in and saw the two of us.

"Hey Bridge," Ethan said.

"Hey Ethan," she smiled.

Clearly, he could tell we needed to talk.

"Uhh Liam, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Ethan asked.

"Yes!" Liam jumped up and down.

"Okay, go grab some shoes then we'll go," Ethan said.

Liam smiled before making his way upstairs. Ethan locked eyes with me and I gave him a look of thanks before he followed Liam up the stairs.

"Also, why haven't you and Adam been hanging?" she asked.

"Long story," I said. "We're good, we've just spent so much time together over the years that we're trying to meet new people and stuff."

"You do realize how dumb that sounds right?" she gave me a look.

"Okay fine, we've kind of been fighting but we're gonna talk it out later," I said.

"What are you fighting about?" she asked, curiously.

_Me leading him on while dating you._

"Um, over me not telling you what I'm about to tell you."

Nice segue into a lie Evan…

"Yeah, what is it? You've been acting kind of strange lately."

"Ok, this is kind of hard to say out loud, cause I'm coming to terms with it, but Bridget I think I'm bisexual." I said in one breath.

I closed my eyes, waiting for a response…when I got none, I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because you're adorable," she laughed. "Do you really think I didn't know?"

"Huh?"

"Before we started dating, I would notice the glances you would give to other guys and girls. I was kind of surprised that you wanted me," she said.

"I didn't even know then," I said. "Like it really didn't cross my mind."

"Maybe I'm too observant and just assumed, but babe there's nothing wrong with that. I thought you were going to say you cheated or something."

My face flushed.

"Never," I chuckled. "I love you, thank you for understanding."

I gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Why would you and Adam fight over that?" she asked.

Think of a good lie Evan!

"Because he wanted me to be honest and he said until then he didn't want to hang because he would be mad every time he saw me."

Good one?

"That's a weird thing for him to be upset over but okay," she said. "Talk to him tonight. Now let's go get some ice cream with your brothers."

***TIME SKIP***

I unlocked my phone, going to my message, seeing that I had a new one from Alex. _Come over_ is what it said.

E: _No, Adam is there_

_A: That's the point, now get your ass over here before I come and drag you myself_

_E:I hate you_

_A: Love you too!_

I sighed before going to grab my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Going to talk to Adam," I said.

He made a face.

"Ok great," he smiled. "Just remember, you guys have too much time together to throw it away over something like this."

"Yeah Dad, I know," I said, walking past him.

I left the house and walked as slow as I could next door to Alex's house. As I walked up the walkway, Uncle Jett was coming out.

"Hey bud," he smiled. "You know Adam is in there right?"

"Yes I know," I rolled my eyes. "I need to talk to him and fix this."

"Well…" he also made a face.

"Why do people keep making that face?" I asked.

"I guess we're kind of used to you all being separated now. It's weird, but we've adjusted," he said.

"Yeah, that's a problem for me," I said, walking past him and going inside.

I walked into the living room and saw Zora and Erika sitting on the couch.

"Where's your brother?"

"Which one?" Erika asked.

"Why would I be looking for Zack?" I laughed.

"Well, Adam is here too soooo," Zora trailed off.

I just gave her a look.

"They're upstairs," she said.

"Thank you," I said as I headed up.

I walked up to Alex's room and hesitated before finally opening the door and stepping inside. Adam and Alex instantly turned to look at me.

You know that moment when you walk up to a group of people you don't know and it gets intensely awkward? I was feeling that right now.

"Hey guys," I tried to smile.

"I'll go grab some snacks," Alex got up and ran out of the room, leaving Adam and I.

Adam started to stand up and walk away.

"Adam wait," I said.

"Evan, I don't have anything to say to you," he said.

"But I have something to say to you so sit your ass down and listen," I said firmly.

I think I surprised both of us, because he sat down and looked at me.

"So, I talked to Bridget today and told her that I was bisexual," I said. "The reason I need you to know that is because I was afraid and I needed time to accept my sexuality. Well, I think I'm pretty comfortable with it and I miss you and I miss hanging with you."

"Evan…"

"No listen, I hurt you in the process and I'm sorry for that. I discovered myself and I like you, but I just can't leave Bridget, but I need us to be friends. We've been inseparable for 17 years, I don't want to lose that over her."

"Evan…"

"Adam, this is hard for all of us and it's different but-"

"Evan, I have someone," he cut me off.

"huh?"

"I found someone," he repeated.

"Someone like who?" I asked.

"Tucker from school, we're kind of talking," he said. "I just wanted you to come and talk to me and I'm glad you told Bridget but I have him now so you don't have to worry."

"Oh…okay." I said. "So can we go back to how things used to be? I miss my best friend."

"Yeah," he gave the biggest smile.

God I missed that smile so much.

"Good," I pulled him into a hug. "So tell me about Tucker."

He started to tell me about how he was on the football team and how he really liked this guy and a bunch of other shit and I was trying to be happy about it, but it wasn't really there. Eventually Alex came back.

"I hear talking," he smiled.

"We are all good," Adam said. "Even though I hate you for setting me up like that, but I'm glad you did."

"I'm just glad we're a squad again," he pulled us both into hugs. "No more splitting time."

"Yeah…sorry we put you through that," I said.

"Now if you would let go of me, I have to piss," Adam said, leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of earshot, I punched Alex in the shoulder.

"Bittttchhh what was that for?" he grabbed his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about Tucker?" I made a face.

"Why would I, it's his business, besides you two weren't friends, I didn't think you cared."

"I just like to be in the loop when one of my best friends is going to be in a relationship."

"Why do you sound so jealous? This is perfect for you. You get your brother back and still keep Bridget."

"I'm not jealous," was all I said.

Adam came back and the three of us decided to play video games. I couldn't get Tucker out of my head for some reason. As the night went on, I realized maybe it was because I really did want Adam for myself and was mad that someone else could get him before me…

* * *

**Alrightttt so Bridget is cool with Evan's sexuality and Adam found someone! NExt chapter will involve Tucker. I will let you know now that this story will eventually have a time skip of some sort, I'm just not sure exactly when yet.**

**Question: Do you think Evan and Tucker will get along?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back.**

**Love yall!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Got another chapter out! Back in school now, but I'm still going to try and write.**

**In this chapter...Kendall and his dad**

* * *

Chapter 29: Kendall's POV

I pulled into the driveway. I was so nervous and really did not know w hat to do. I didn't want to see him, but part of me keep replaying James telling me that I need to "make amends before it's too late". Him saying that only made me think of mom and even though it hurt, it was true. I didn't want to be angry with my father for the rest of my life.

I got out of the car, going to the backseat to get Ami out of her car seat.

"Papa where we?" Ami asked curiously.

I smiled at my 15 month old daughter. She still was so innocent and I already felt like I was exposing her to someone I shouldn't, but I came here to talk things out and hopefully involve him in her life.

"This is Grandpa's house," I said with a small smile. "Papa hadn't seen him for a long time, but I think he's going to be in our lives now."

She nodded as I got her out of her seat and grabbed her hand.

"Papa up," she lifted her arms.

She always wanted James or me to hold her when meeting new people. I guess she felt safer that way.

"I got you baby girl," I smiled, picking her up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we proceeded to walk up to the door. I stood there for a second, really nervous for some reason.

"Papa, knock," Ami said.

"Right," I chuckled.

I knocked a few times before standing there. It felt like an eternity but it was really only about 10 seconds before the door swung open and there he was.

"Kendall," he smiled brightly.

"Hey Dad," I said breathlessly.

"And who might this little girl be?" he looked at Ami, who was smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Amia," she smiled.

Such a social little girl.

"Well Amia, is this your papa?" he asked.

She only nodded in response.

"Well, I'm your grandfather, Donald," he smiled.

"Hi grandpa," she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two.

"Why don't you two come in," Dad stepped to the side.

I walked over the threshold and he led us into the living room. Just watching him was making me angry by bringing back so many memories.

"Why did you move out to LA?" I asked eventually.

"This may sound silly, but to be closer to you and Katie," he said.

I made a face, but didn't say anything.

"Ami sweetie, here I brought Daisy your doll, why don't you go play with her," I held out the doll to her.

"Say no more dude," she said before grabbing the doll and suddenly losing interest in Dad and I.

"So, I think we need to lay everything on the table if we want this to work and this won't be easy for me, but I deserve it," he said.

"Damn right you deserve it, it baffles me just how easy it seemed to be for you to just walk out of our lives and I think it makes you a shitty person," I started.

"Ok, I see we aren't easing into this," he chuckled dryly. "Look Kendall…"

"Before you talk, I just want you to know there is nothing you can say to justify what you put us through," I said.

"And I understand that, I really do," he said. "But Kendall, the truth is your mother was not happy with me."

"She cried every night for months after you left," I said.

"Kendall, you have to believe me," he said. "Like I said at the funeral, we weren't working anymore and I thought the best solution was to just leave. We stuck together for you and Katie and even though we weren't working, we still loved each other."

"How does that even work?" I asked. "You love each other but aren't working?"

"We fell out of love with each other, but we still loved and cared about each other," he said.

"I just feel that you made the wrong choice," I said. "It's hard to really forgive you every time I think about the pain she went through over you."

"I know its hard, but try to understand. Katie understands and we're working on it now, and you and I both know how rageful she can be; both of you are headstrong."

"A trait that we both got from you," I said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry Kendall," he said. "I really am. My actions forced you to grow up faster than you were ready to not to mention that you had to grow up for the rest of your life without your father. I thought about you every single night and prayed that once I saw you again that you wouldn't hate me. I've always believed in your talents and you've always had a leadership quality. I can't change the past, but I just want to be a part of your life now. I know you're 41 and established and beyond grown, but I want to be here for you and your husband and all of your kids and I'm proud of you for sticking through with your marriage and kids because I know things got hard for you, I just want to move on from this."

He was so sincere, that much I could see. It was just so hard to put my trust back into him. I'd never been more let down that I was when my dad didn't come home; not when James lied about being pregnant, not when James didn't want to get pregnant for me 20 years ago, not when Dak kidnapped my children, not when BTR came to an end, not when I thought Logan cheated on Carlos. None of those things was more disappointing than when he didn't come home.

"It'll take time," I said. "But I appreciate it and I accept your apology. My kids would love to have another grandparent around. Brooke and David can't always visit, so they need you."

"Tell me about my grandchildren," he smiled.

"Well, the oldest is Jade, even though she isn't technically ours," I said. "I'm sure you know that Logan is her father but we adopted her because he already had Ethan. She's very smart and very headstrong, but a sweet girl; she's 18. Adam is our oldest son and he's 17; he's a crazy kid and a pain in my ass but I wouldn't have him any other way, and then there's my baby girl, Ami, so full of life."

"I met Adam and I've met little Ami, I just need to meet Jade," he said.

"How about…" I paused. "You come over for dinner tonight at the house?"

"Really?" he asked, a little too eager.

"I think it would be nice," I said. "You can talk to the kids and get to know them better."

"Alright, I'll be there," he said. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," I said.

"Alright, thank you Kendall," he said, pulling me into a hug.

Part of me wanted to break away, but another part of me was loving it. Maybe it was because I really didn't have any other parent, but probably because I honestly really missed my Dad still after all these years.

OUR MISTAKES

"Kendall baby please calm down," James said as I walked around the house trying to make sure everything was clean.

"I can't calm down," I said. "I need to make a good first impression on our living space. One thing I remember for sure was him telling me to always have a clean place."

"Oh now we're quoting him now?" Logan asked. "Look at how you're acting over it."

"I mean it is good advice Logie," Carlos said. "But Kendall you're running around like a chicken with your head cut off, just calm down its just your dad."

When I came back and said my dad was coming for dinner, James was happy that we were trying to start a relationship again. James was always more forgiving than I was so I'm glad he was happy. Then I told Carlos and Logan asked for them to come to and like James, Carlos was happy; Logan…not so much, which was surprising because if anything I would've thought Logan would be on board and Carlos wouldn't be.

"I'm doing this for you," Logan said. "I liked your dad when we were young, but it's going to be so weird to me seeing him here."

"Can we all just be civil tonight," James said. "That's all I asked."

"Define civil."

"Don't be shady," James said, looking at Logan and I."

"What?" we both asked.

"You both have a habit of making snarky comments around people you don't like," Carlos explained.

"So do you," Logan said.

"Yes, but unlike you I think this is a good thing, so I will keep snarky comments to myself," Carlos said.

"I promise that I will actually try to be civil and respectful and have a nice dinner," I said. "This is for him to meet the kids, I wouldn't want to cause a scene."

I heard a knock on the door and turned to my husband and friends.

"Things will be fine, go get the door," Carlos turned me around and gave me a push.

I walked toward the door, opening it to reveal my dad.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Kendall," he smiled.

"Come in," I stepped to the side. "Welcome to the crib."

He followed me into the kitchen.

"Hey James, Carlos, Logan," he smiled brightly. "Love that you all are still together after all of this time."

"We're _loyal_ to each other," Logan said.

Carlos punched him in the arm and gave him a look.

"Nice to see you Mr. Knight," Carlos smiled.

"Yes very nice," Logan faked a believable smile.

"I hope you don't mind that Carlos and Logan will be joining us for dinner," James said.

"The more the merrier," he smiled. "We all have catching up to do."

The oven dinged.

"Oh my lasagna is done," Logan walked over to the stove.

"Logan is our chef of the night," I chuckled.

"Kids, dinner time!" James yelled from the kitchen.

Ami was the first to toddle in from the living room.

"Hi Grandpa," she smiled up at him.

"Hello Ami," he smiled back. "Nice to see you again.

She only giggled as Carlos picked her up and put her in the high chair. Next Adam came in.

"I smell pasta," he said.

"I made Lasagna," Logan said.

"Uncle Loges you are the best," Adam said.

He seemed to notice dad for the first time.

"Oh, what's up gramps?" he smiled. "Glad I can actually talk to you now…I can actually talk to him now right?"

"Yes," James rolled his eyes.

"Awesome," Adam grabbed his wrist. "Come sit next to me."

I couldn't help but smile. Adam was so excited and he was such an easy person to talk to, I think it gave all of us a level of comfort. Next Jade came in.

"Hey family, what's cooking?" she asked.

"Lasagna," Logan smiled.

"Awesomeeeee," she sat down.

"Jade, this is my Dad, Donald Knight. Dad, this is our daughter Jade," I said.

"Hey Grandpa," she smiled at him.

"Hey Jade, nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Jade, you're so behind; how did all of us, including Ami, meet him before you did?" Adam asked.

"Shut up dweeb," she stuck her tongue out.

"Ok you two are done," James intervened. "Let's eat."

We all took seats and started to eat the food that Logan had made. Over the course of dinner, Dad learned a lot about the kids and I learned that he had been doing marketing all of these years, and he had a pretty great job doing marketing for Proctor and Gamble, so I was glad to know that he was taken care of all of this time.

I was very on the fence about the whole idea. I was still angry about the past and everything that I had to go through because of it, but I recognized his efforts and was happy for what he had accomplished and what he was trying to do.

I guess with just a little bit more time, we would see where things led, but dinner actually had gone great, so maybe that was a good sign for the future.

* * *

**Ok, we will get back to Ethan next chapter! I know this is supposed ot be about his life, but had to tie up that end with Kendall's dad first.**

**Question: Will Kendall's Dad stick around? Will they all completely warm up to him?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back.**

**Love yall!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Updates coming back to back again! : ). Still haven't gotten any reviews tho :/ I gotta build my following back up.**

**In this chapter...Evan and Tucker, and a little Ethan**

* * *

Chapter 30: Evan's POV

I pushed the lawn mower around the back yard. The one that you drive broke and my parents keep forgetting to get it fixed, so guess who had to use an old fashioned one from 2000? This guy. Who knew these would still exist in 2031.

I heard the gate open and Adam walked over to me.

"Evan, are you coming over tonight?" Adam asked.

"I can," I looked up at him. "Just to hang or what?"

"Tucker is coming over and I want you to come hang with us," Adam said.

I internally rolled my eyes. He's been trying to get me to hang with them for almost a month now and every time, I don't go just because I don't really want to be around them.

"I don't want to get in the way of your time," I said.

"No, you're coming no excuses," he said. "Alex has hung out with us and you're busy every time we invite you, so you're going to come and see that Tucker is a really cool guy."

"Do I have to?" I chuckled.

"C'mon, this is important to me," he pleaded.

That hurt and but was also sweet. Damn, why do I have such a bad resolve.

"Fine, but just for you," I said.

"Thanks bro," he said. "Come at like 7."

He turned around and walked away.

"Whoopee." I said monotonously.

I eventually finished the yard and then went inside to get a snack. When I got inside, Ethan was in the kitchen with Laura.

"I made you a sandwich," Ethan said.

"Aw, you're the best always taking care of you little bro," I chuckled.

"Oh, also I just got the new lawnmower on the back of the truck, I'll drive it around back for you," he said.

"I just finished the yard," I glared at him.

"Awkward…I told pops I was going to pick it up today."

"It's whatever," I said down taking a bite of my sandwich.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Going to Adam's later," I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you not seem excited? I thought y'all were good now."

"We are, I just don't want to be around his new boy thing," I said. "And it's because I actually don't like Tucker as a person."

"Or is it because you want Adam for yourself?" Ethan lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I just don't like Tucker," I said.

"Mhm…"

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a nap," I stood up.

"Don't be such a grouch," Ethan said as I was leaving.

"Too late."

When I woke up, it was 6:45. Oh great, just in time to go watch Adam and Tucker be gross. I went to grab a shirt and some slippers and then I made my way downstairs.

"Food in the kitchen," Liam said, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Where are Pops and Dad? Or Ethan and Emma?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders. Eh, I wasn't gonna question why they all left the baby unattended.

"Thanks lil dude," I said, going into the kitchen.

I grabbed my plate out of the microwave and left out of the back door. I walked through the gate and opened the back door of Adam's house, stepping into the kitchen where Uncle Kendall and Uncle James were making out.

"Hey Uncles," I said, as I passed them.

I went upstairs, knocking twice before opening Adam's door. I walked in and the two snapped their heads at me.

"Wow, your parents let you have the door closed?" I asked. "Can't relate."

"Hey Evan," Tucker gave a quick smile.

"Hey what's up Tucker?" I asked, being nice.

"Just happy you're finally hanging with us," he chuckled.

"Same," Adam said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I was thinking mall," Adam said.

"Mall is cool," I said. "Let me go put this food in the fridge."

"I'll drive us," Tucker stood.

"You should probably wear actual shoes," Adam suggested.

I looked down at me feet and then back up at them.

"Nah," I laughed. "I'm already committed; I don't have to look cute."

"Rules to live by," Tucker chuckled.

We left his room, going downstairs.

"Pops, we're going to the mall," Adam said.

"Be safe," Uncle Kendall said.

"Glad to see you and Uncle James stopped sucking face," I joked.

"Can it Mitchell," Uncle Kendall laughed.

We left and got into Tucker's car, which was really nice actually. He had a brand new Audi. His family comes from money I was assuming.

"Wow nice car," I commented.

"Thanks, my Dad used this car on set of his last movie and they let him keep it," he explained.

"His Dad is Zac Efron," Adam said.

Ah, more kids with celebrity parents like Adam and I, no wonder they click so well.

"I'm surprised I never knew that," I said. "But you look just like him."

We drove to the mall that was about 10 minutes from our house. Apparently our parents have been going to this mall ever since they moved here at 16, so it's kind of cool that its still standing. It was recently renovated I guess to catch up with the times, but it's always been a nice mall.

We didn't do much, we just went from store to store, looking at things that we didn't buy. Okay that's a lie. We all brought a few shirts and I brought some jeans, but other than that, we didn't buy much. It was about 9 PM and we ended at the food court. We were just eating and talking.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Adam said.

"So do I," I stood up.

"Alright I'll be here," Tucker said.

I turned and walked with Adam to the bathroom. I actually didn't have to use the bathroom; I just didn't want to be alone with Tucker. As the night went on, I realized that Adam deserved someone that made him happy and so I was going to try and like Tucker and I think I do, he doesn't seem like a bad guy and he likes Adam so that's all I ask.

"I actually have to shit," Adam laughed. "That food went right through me."

"Don't blow it up," I laughed. "Let me pee quickly so I don't have to stick around for the smell."

"Shut up," he playfully pushed me.

We kept walking and it got quiet.

"Evan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for this," he said. "I really like him and I really appreciate you giving him a chance."

"Of course," I said. "I would do anything to make you happy."

He blushed. Things were kind of weird between us. Not like uncomfortable but we're going back to just being friends, but there was still some sexual tension there due to our short little fling.

We finally got to the bathroom.

"I know you don't have to pee," he said, opening the door. "Go back, get to know Tucker…I promise he's not bad."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, turning around. "Just for you."

I started walking back towards the food court. Once I finally reached it, I was surprised at what I saw. There was a guy sitting at our table and Tucker was smiling and being all flirty. Then I saw him grab his hand and kiss it.

I walked over to the table, taking a seat next to this random dude.

"Hey Tuck, who is this?" I smiled politely at the new guy.

"Fred," he introduced himself. "I should get going."

"Yes…" I said.

He stood up, smiling at Tucker.

"I'll call you later," Tucker said, waving.

When he was gone, I cleared my throat.

"What the hell," I said.

"What?"

"Um…you're trying to date my best friend and you had Fred here," I pointed out.

"Adam and I aren't official yet," he said. "There's nothing wrong with messing when you aren't official."

"Adam really likes you," I said.

"And I really like him…this is just all in good fun," he said.

"Can you clean it up before you make it official?" I asked. "Adam's been hurt before."

"Yeah, by you right?" he said curtly.

I was kind of taken aback.

"Huh?"

"He wanted you and you turned him away," Tucker said. "Therefore, you can't talk about someone else hurting him when you put him through that."

"Ok, I know your kind," I said. "The difference is I apologized and it wasn't a secret. Don't turn this on me when you're being a fuckboy."

"How about you worry about what gender you want and I'll worry about Adam," he said. "You're mad now because I can have him and you can't. Back off, he's mine…you lost your chance. Or is it that you want me? That can be arranged."

"I would never do that to him," I said. "Wow, you really are a snake."

I was glaring at him and he was glaring right back.

"What did I miss?" Adam came out of nowhere.

"Nothing babe," Tucker kissed his cheek. "We were just talking about our pasts."

I didn't say much after that.

"Adam I need to talk to you alone when we get home," I said.

"Okay bud," he nodded, turning attention back to Tucker.

We left and drove back home, afterward we started walking around the neighborhood. I really had to expose Tucker before it was too late.

"So, I was going to wait, but Adam, I really like you and this past month has been amazing. I got you something and I was going to wait till then to ask, but I just can't resist. Adam, will you be my boyfriend?" Tucker gave the cutest smile he could muster.

No no nononononono!

"Of course I will," Adam smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

SHITTTTTTT. After they were done being all lovey-dovey, they seemed to remember that I was there.

"Evan, what did you want to talk about?" Adam turned to me.

I glanced at Tucker who was giving me a challenging stare. Do I say something or do I just let what I saw slide and hope it doesn't happen again? There's also the chance of Adam not believing me and it causing another rift between us.

"You know what…nothing," I chuckled. "I'm super tired so I'm going to go home and go to bed."

"Alright, night buddy, call me in the morning?" Adam asked.

"Sure," I turned and walked back toward my house.

Yup, I take back what I said earlier…I officially don't like Tucker.

Ethan's POV

I was literally tossing all of my clothes into my huge suitcase.

"Fold those Ethan," Pops appeared in my doorway.

"Dang, you can always sniff out a bad folding job," I said.

"Are you ready to go back?" he sat on my bed.

I go back to school tomorrow, which means another long ass flight. It was a nice summer, but I am ready to get back to school and be productive again. It's been easier to take care of Laura, but I'm still excited.

"The real question is are you ready?" I chuckled.

"Not really," he said. "But I'll be better this year. We've done this before so it has to get easier right?"

"I'm just across the country," I said.

"That's not comforting," he laughed. "I'm going to miss you and Laura, unless you want Laura to stay here."

When I first got back, Dad talked to me about going to focus on school and leaving Laura at home with them just because they're at the point where they can give her a lot of time and attention and she would have Liam to play with and it was tempting and I thought about it all summer.

"I could never," I said. "I thought about it and I appreciate you guys for offering, but I would hate being separated from her for so long and we do a good job of taking care of her at school between Erika, Tank, Rudy and I."

"I know you all do a great job, that much I trust," Pops said. "I just wanted to make sure to make things easier is all, but you get what I mean about being separated."

"Ok Pops that is not the same," I laughed. "She's 7 months old, I'm 19 years old. The separation anxiety is a lot worse for me."

"Fine," he laughed. "Well, finish getting packed and then come down for dinner. Also, promise me that you and Rudy will be protected. This family can't take any more babies at the moment."

"We will Papi," I blushed. "I learned my lesson. Speaking of my lesson, she should be up from her nap."

Right on cue, I heard her crying over the baby monitor.

"If I wasn't sure you were good at this before, I sure am assured now," Pops laughed

* * *

**The summer is over, so it's all Ethan all the time again with a few tidbits of the family back hoe. I'm excited bc phase one is almost over...yeah this one is going to be beyond 40 chapters. I have alotttttttttttt of plans for it still and It's really about to go down.**

**Question: How do we think this whole Evan/ADam/Tucker thing will work out? Thoughts? is Ethan ready to go back to school?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back!**

**Love yall!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Not too long since the last update! I'm getting back into the groove**

**In this chapter...Back to school!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Ethan's POV

I woke up early in the morning, and got Laura bathed; I had showered last night. I went downstairs and started to make some breakfast as quietly as possible. I had made some simple eggs, toast, and bacon. Once that was done, I went upstairs into Evan's room.

"Hey, I made some breakfast," I shook him awake.

He only groaned in response.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"5:30 AM," I said.

"I'll get up, promise," he said not opening his eyes.

I shrugged, going back downstairs, where Erika and Tank were around the table, eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," I chuckled.

"We figured we would help ourselves," Tank said.

"That's cool," I shrugged, sitting and taking a bite.

Evan eventually trudged into the kitchen.

"Why did you all pick such an early flight?" he frowned.

"We want to get back as early as possible," Erika said. "We get priority over stuff."

This year, it was just Tank and I in an apartment, which I was looking forward to. Just me and one of my best friends. Rudy wanted to move in with us, but we didn't think it was a good idea because if things went bad (like with Luke), we would have to go to separate places and I just wasn't ready for that.

Evan was groaning because he had to take us to the airport. We all said goodbye to our parents last night before they went to bed. Our parents are too emotional to do this, so we had to get someone who cared less to do it; i.e. Evan.

"Ok well you guys finish eating so I can take you guys and go back to bed," he said.

"Thanks little brother," I chuckled, going back to my food.

"So are you guys excited?" he sat down. "Second year of college is big."

"You care?" I asked.

"I'm making conversation to stay awake," he said.

"Ah."

At that moment, Emma walked in with her suitcases in hand.

"Grab some breakfast," I said.

That's another thing. Emma was going off to college today too. I had almost forgotten until I heard Pops crying last night. If you thought it was bad when I left, now that two of us will be gone, it's much worse. She was going to NYU, so pretty much just as far away as I was going.

"I'm so excited to have the house to myself," Evan said.

"Did you forget about Liam?" Emma asked.

"He's a baby he doesn't count," he said.

"That makes no sense," Tank said.

"I can drive whatever car I want, I don't have to fight over the bathroom, I could steal one of your rooms if I wanted," he started naming things. "Liam can't do any of those things."

"Ok," I chuckled. "You'll also miss us."

We finished eating breakfast and piled our luggage into Dad's SUV. Evan started the car and began to drive us to the airport.

"So uh…" Evan started.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I thought about it and you and Emma have always been like my guidance for anything," Evan started. "I guess it just hit me that you two will be gone and I hate to admit it but I'll miss you guys."

"Awww, we'll miss you lil E," Emma leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Gross," he wiped his face.

"Well, you should be proud of yourself," I said. "You skipped ahead and now you're a senior with Adam and Alex and we're always going to be here and love you."

"Graduating at 17 is an awesome achievement," Emma said.

"Where do you want to go to school?" Erika asked.

"Not sure yet," he said. "I was thinking University of Minnesota, to go back to our roots you know?"

"First of all, you're an LA kid if I've ever seen one," Emma said.

"Doesn't mean I don't love Minnesota," he said.

"Alex is applying there," Erika said. "I'm assuming so is Adam."

"Yup," he smiled.

Evan was on track to being the valedictorian of his class. After his freshman year he was approached by his guidance counselor saying that he was doing great on credits for a freshman (because he took a lot of high school classes in middle school) and if he were to take a few summer courses over that summer, he would be a junior in the next school year, and after some convincing of Pops (who just wanted him to be his baby forever), he did it and now he's going into his senior year.

"You're old," I stated. "Senior and you're about to turn 17."

"That makes me young," he said.

We pulled up to the airport and he helped us get the stuff out of the back. He hugged Erika and Tank, who went ahead inside, leaving just us, Ethan and Emma.

"Have a good school year boogs," I smiled. "Call me if you need anything."

"Same here," Emma said. "Apply to college early and get it out of the way."

"Geez, I'm going to miss you guys," he pulled us into a hug.

"I love you two," he said.

"We love you too," we both hugged back.

"I think this is the most personal moment the three of us have ever had," Emma commented.

"It's weird let's stop now," Evan pulled away. "Still love you guys though."

We laughed and Emma and I grabbed our luggage and walked through the airport. Once we got inside, We went through getting our passes and everything and then we walked over to the terminals.

"This is my terminal," Emma stopped.

I turned.

"Well…this is it," I kind of chuckled.

She grabbed me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ethan," she chuckled.

"I'll miss you too and you'll do great," I told her. "I believe so much in you…call me if you need anything."

We broke apart and she had tears springing in her eyes.

"Oh Em," I gave an emotional laugh.

"I've just never been away from everyone before," she said.

"I know and it's kind of scary, but I promise you'll be okay," I said. "You better call me every day."

"I wouldn't miss it," she chuckled.

"I love you Em," I hugged her quickly.

"I love you too," she smiled. "I'll call you when I get there."

I nodded and turned around to head to my terminal. I walked to the terminal and got through security, meeting up with Tank and Erika.

"It's about time you got here," Tank said. "Laura needed a change and you were nowhere to be found; you're lucky I love her."

"Thanks Tank," I grabbed her from his arms. "I had to say goodbye to Emma and Evan."

"Awww sibling circle," Erika said. "That's cute. I know Emma is really scared."

"Yeah, but I think she'll be okay," I said. "This is the first time she's been separated from everyone though so it's kind of weird."

"_Now calling flight 184 to Miami, Florida. Boarding now,"_ we heard over the intercom.

"You guys ready to be back in Florida?" Tank looked at us.

"Let's do it," I said.

The three of us made our way onto the flight. I had a middle seat and Laura had the inside seat. I hate the middle seat but I would rather sit in between her and a stranger as opposed to her sitting between me and a stanger.

Tank and Erika sat in front of me, it would've been nice if I could sit with them, but all they have to do is turn around to talk.

"You excited to see Rudy?" Tank asked.

"Duh," I laughed.

Rudy and I got to hang out a good amount over the summer, but I always missed him, so I was excited that I could see him every day again.

"You just have to be careful," Erika said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't want Laura too attacked to him unless you all are getting serious," she said. "If something happens between you, you don't want her missing him and looking to him as a father."

"She's right," Tank said.

"Guys, don't worry," I chuckled. "We're going to be fine and I'll make sure to draw the line between boyfriend and babysitter."

They both nodded and faced forward. I sat there, thinking about what they had said. It was honestly a good point, but it's something that I didn't think I would have to worry about right now. I glanced over at Laura, who was already knocked out, so I decided I would take a nap as well.

When I woke up, we were landing. I looked at Laura, who was looking back at me with a smile.

"Hi baby girl," I kissed her cheek. "We're almost there."

During the landing, I held her in my arms because it was kind of scary for her, so I wanted her to be comforted. Apparently, it was the same thing that Pops used to do with me when we were younger.

Once we finally did land, I had my carry on in one hand, and Laura in the other and we proceeded to baggage claim. Tank, Erika and I then caught an Uber. Tank and I got dropped off first. We went to the back and pulled our luggage out, then Erika hugged both of us.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," she said. "I'll make my way back after I'm settled.

They drove off and Tank turned to me.

"You ready for a new year of memories?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," I nodded. "Let's hope for good memories this time."

"At least you won't have Luke around," he said.

"Yeah…" I chuckled a bit. "At least…"

Together we walked in, smiling at the new place. This place looked a lot better than our last apartment. Top of the line appliances, new paint, new carpet, bigger living room.

"I dig this," Tank smiled.

"I'm glad we're on the opposite side of campus this year, it's closer to our classes," I said.

"We should have a glass of wine or something, as celebration and hope for a better year," Tank cracked open his suitcase and pulled out a bottle.

"When did you even get that," I laughed. "My dad gave it to me. Said he trusted me."

"Let's do it then," I chuckled.

"Let's wait till Rudy gets here," he said. "Which should be very soon."

We heard a knock on the door.

"Or now," he laughed.

I went to open the door, smiling when I saw Rudy.

"Hey," he smiled, pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss.

"We were just about to do a wine toast," I pulled him inside.

"Uhm okay," he laughed. "What's up Tank."

"Whaddup bro," Tank said. "Grab a glass."

"We're toasting to being back and school and for hopes of a good year," I said.

"Ah," he chuckled, grabbing a glass. "Should we pour some for Laura too."

"Shut up," I smacked his shoulder.

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "To a great year."

He lifted his glass and so did Tank and I.

"To a great year," we clinked glasses and drank.

I set down my glass, thinking over last year. This year is going to be nothing like that, it's going to be 10 times better, and I was ready for anything that was going to be thrown my way.

* * *

**I'm exciteeeedddddd for the next few chapters. Y'all are lowkey going to hate me a few chapters from now, but for my consistent readers over the years: what's new : P**

**Question: What could possibly go wrong this year? **

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Helloooooooo!**

**In this chapter...Some interesting events...**

* * *

Chapter 32: Ethan's POV

It had been a few weeks and we were settling into a great routine. Tank and I had time to spend together, Rudy and I had time together, I was able to go to all of my classes, make sure that my daughter was taken care of, and talk to my sister every day.

Things were going a lot smoother so far this school year than they ever had last year, which was great. After getting dressed for the day, I went into the living room, finding Laura crawling around with a toy balled in her fist, Tank eating his breakfast.

"Morning," Tank said.

Laura looked at me and made a high pitched shriek.

"Ba!" she smiled.

Right; my 9 month old daughter was already trying to talk. When she saying Ba, she meant me and it made me smile wide every time.

"Morning Tank, hi baby," I smiled, picking her up and walking into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"I'll be back right after class to watch her," Tank said, grabbing his backpack.

"Thanks bro, see ya later," I gave him a fist pound.

He kissed her forehead and then he was gone. I ate breakfast and then got Laura ready, putting her into her stroller so that we could go to the park. Ready for the day, the two of us headed out, walking in the direction of the park.

Laura was pointing at everything that he little eyes could see; birds flying, families with their dogs and children, cars passing on the street…everything was so fascinating to my little girl. We finally reached the park and we walked around for a bit.

I stopped in my tracks at who I saw ahead of me. Laura looked up at me curiously, seemingly knowing that something was wrong.

"Hi Ethan," Cassie smiled as she walked up to me.

I stared at her, not really sure why she was looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Rhode Island?"

I was surprised I said that with no malice in my voice.

"I came to pick up some things that I left behind last semester," she explained.

It was getting awkward fast.

"You aren't pregnant anymore," I observed her stomach. "How is the baby?"

"We had a beautiful baby boy, his name is Noah," she smiled. "He's two months old."

"That's sweet," I forced a smile.

Why was I being civil.

"This must be little Laura," she smiled, looking down at her. "She's adorable."

"Thank you," I chuckled.

"Ethan, I'm glad I saw you," she said. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for everything. My eyes have been opened by the whole experience and I sincerely feel terrible. Our babies are connected and I don't want you to hate me for the next 18 years…" she sounded close to tears. "I just want you to forgive me."

You know, I could appreciate that honestly. I've matured so much lately that I didn't have the energy to hate them or really be mad at them. I was upset, but wasn't going to hate them.

"I appreciate that," I said honestly. "I'm still trying to get over it all, but I don't hate you. I mean, I had this conversation without wanting to kill you."

She laughed at that.

"Tell Luke, I hope he's doing well," I said.

"Actually, Luke and I were never together," she said.

"What?"

"My parents basically forced him to come out to raise Noah because they didn't want me in school with him," she said. "But we've never been together. We just got together that one time, but he has his own place in Long Island and we trade off with who has Noah."

I nodded at that. It made me feel slightly better, but it also made me feel worse because Cassie still won; Noah gets a father and Laura gets no one.

"Oh," I said. "Interesting…"

"Well, let him know when you see him that if he ever wants to see Laura, he can come visit," I said. "I don't want to keep him from her."

"I will," she nodded.

"Alright, I've got to go to class soon," I said. "I'll see you."

"Bye Ethan," she smiled.

I pushed Laura's stroller back towards our apartment. I don't know how to feel. Even though I wasn't exactly mad at Luke or Cassie anymore, I still felt uneasy about the situation, but I also feel childish for feeling this way over a guy. Then again, he's not just some guy, he was my best friend in the world and he is the father to my baby.

I got back to our apartment just in time to see Rudy walking up.

"Hey," I came up behind him.

"Hey you," he kissed me.

I unlocked the door and we went inside, Rudy immediately picking up Laura.

"What were you two doing?" he asked.

"Went to the park," I said. "Saw Cassie."

"What is she doing here?" he made a face.

"Came to pick up some things," I shrugged. "She had a boy, his name is Noah."  
"Gross," he rolled his eyes.

"It surprisingly wasn't bad to see her," I said. "She apologized for everything."

"You forgave her?" he asked, kind of surprised.

"Not quite, but I'm not mad," I said.

"I am," he said. "After all of these months of being a bitch, she swoops in after its all over to just apologize."

"I know babe," I shook my head.

"I just don't understand why you aren't more upset," he said, livid now.

"You would want me to get over it if I was still upset," I said. "I'm trying to get over it."

"I wouldn't say that," he gave me a look.

"You wouldn't be annoyed if I was still talking about this now?"

"No…"

I gave him a look and he was looking right back.

"Let's just drop it," I said.

"I'm sorry Ethan," he said, mood seemingly changing. "I just got some news this morning and I don't know how to feel."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My Dad died," he said quietly.

"What?" I gave him a look of disbelief. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

I pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay," he said. "Honestly, my Dad and I weren't that close."

"How?" I asked. "You live together."

"I don't know, he doesn't like my lifestyle," he shrugged. "I didn't care to be around him that much, I'm just effected because my mom is."

"Of course," I said. "Listen, let's just relax today and watch a movie or something; anything to get your mind off of it.

"I'll be fine Ethan," he chuckled. "Promise."

I nodded, not entirely sure if I believed what he was saying.

Evan's POV

I was miserable. I didn't want to do anything that included Adam because he wanted to bring Tucker along…and I hated him. I walked downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. The first thing I saw was Liam playing around with his cereal bowl.

"Hey little man," I ruffled his hair.

"Even," he laughed.

He still can't get that A sound.

"Where are Pops and Dad?" I asked.

It was just the four of us now that Ethan AND Emma were gone and it was kind of weird. There was always something going on, whether it was me and Ethan bickering, or Emma bringing in noise with her girly friends, but I was the only teenager, and Liam was always having a fun time but it was just different without one of them.

"Emma's room," he said.

"Pops! Dad! Get down here!" I called.

It was a few seconds before they both made their way into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, I just want you two to sit and stop pining over Emma being gone," I said.

They both gave me a look.

"I shouldn't come downstairs and find Liam left alone," I said.

"Are you done father?" Pops asked with a laugh.

"We weren't being crazy," Dad explained. "We were actually hanging a painting that she always wanted for her so that she could be surprised when she came back. Also Liam is almost 2 and more than capable of spending a few minutes alone, especially in a high chair."

"Oh…" I laughed. "Sorry, you two just miss them a lot and I thought you were doing crazy dad things."

"No no," Pops said. "It's almost exciting. We miss them, but we're getting closer to that empty nest. I mean, you're a senior and after this year, we'll have just Liam during the school years."

"Ew, imagine having only one child in the house," I said.

"Boring," Liam commented.

"Exactly," I said.

"Just don't make any more Liam's once its just him," I said.

"We both got vasectomies remember?" Dad said. "Therefore we can do what we want without the worry."

"Must be heavenly," I rolled my eyes.

"Sure is," Pops smiled.

"Pops," I groaned.

"I had to," he shrugged. "What are you up to today with it being Saturday and all?"

"Spending time with Adam, Alex and Tucker," I scoffed.

"You don't seem excited," Dad commented.

"I hate Tucker," I said.

They both gave me a look.

'What?"

"Is it because you can't have Adam anymore?" Pops asked.

"No," I said. "Honestly that's not it, I don't care about that. It's because Tucker isn't loyal and he's annoying."

"Oh that's a whole different ball game," Dad frowned. "You should tell Adam. He deserves to know that."

"He's blinded by love," I used air quotes. "Anyway, what are you two doing today?"

Side note: It was so interesting how many more conversations I was having with my parents now that my older siblings were gone.

"I was thinking we go to the park," Dad said. "How does that sound Liam?"

"Yes!" Liam smiled excitedly.

"Park it is lil dude," Pops smiled at him.  
"Well, you all have fun," I said, putting my bowl in the sink. "If you need me, I'll be third wheeling."

I went upstairs, taking a shower and getting dressed. I did my hair up all nice and went downstairs, where Adam, Tucker, and Alex were waiting for me.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Jeez, you take forever to get ready," Alex joked. "Come on, you're driving."

"I don't have a car," I commented.

"You have Ethan's car," Dad walked through with Liam.

They all looked at me expectantly. I grabbed Ethan's keys and the four of us made our way to the Audi. I started it up before turning to them.

"Anyone care to explain what we're doing today?" I asked, realizing I never knew.

"Kings Dominion," Tucker chuckled.

I nodded, pulling out of the driveway. Most of the drive was spent with me talking to Alex, while Adam and Tucker made out in the back. When we finally got there, we wasted no time. We spent most of the day riding what we could and once the night fell, we played a ton of the games, like ball toss and stuff. Tucker won Adam a stuffed animal and it was kind of cute if I did say so myself.

Once the day was over and we were ready to go, Alex and Tucker went to the bathroom, leaving just Adam and I.

"You know I really like him," Adam said out of nowhere.

"I can tell," I laughed. "Just be careful buddy, I don't want you to fall too hard too fast."

"I won't," he said. "But it's hard. He's perfect for me."

That kind of hurt. I was perfect for him; everyone agreed.

"I get the feeling," I was saying.

"Are you upset about something," he was studying me.

I glanced past him, seeing Tucker not that far away, getting some guys number and kissing on his neck. I didn't have the heart to tell him, so I put on a smile and looked back at him.

"Not at all," I smiled. "I'm happy for you buddy. Me and Alex can be happy with our relationships, why can't you?"

"I'm glad you feel that way," he said. "Tucker thinks you don't like him."

"Oh I don't," I said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I don't care for him," I said. "But he makes you happy so he's ok in my book."

I was lying through my teeth. I actually hate him.

"Thank you Evan," he pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**Next chapter is kind of crazy, I don't know if many of you will expect it.**

**Question: How do you think Rudy really feels about his dad? What about Cassie, what is a sincere apology?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Helloooooooo!**

**In this chapter...Haha more interesting events...**

* * *

Chapter 33: Ethan's POV

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. I got out of bed, going down the hall to Laura's room, seeing that she was standing in her crib. She smiled when she saw me.

"Pa!" She giggled.

"Hey baby girl," I picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

She only giggled in response. That was right, Laura was a year old today. It was so crazy for me to think about the fact that I gave birth a year ago. So much had changed in that time, it was so crazy to think about.

We went into the kitchen and I sat her on the floor, where she began to crawl around and play with her toys. She was walking some, but not very well. I began to cook a pancake breakfast when Tank walked in.

"Morning!"

"Hey buddy," I smiled.

"Tank!" Laura pointed at him with a smile.

"Happy Birthday princess," Tank kneeled down and hugged her. "I can't believe you're already one."

He came into the kitchen to help me.

"How do you feel?" Tank asked. "You seem giddy."

"I feel great," I said.

"You should," he said. "You survived your first year of parenthood. It's only up from here."

"I'm just glad she sleeps through the night now," I said. "I also couldn't have done it without you and the others."

"You know we got you," Tank said.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked at Tank curiously, who shrugged.

"Rudy maybe?" he asked.

I shrugged, going to open the door. I opened it, surprised at who I saw. It was my family. Pops, Dad, Evan, Emma, and Liam.

"Ethan!" They all rushed forward, capturing me in a group hug.

"What are you all doing here?" I smiled brightly.

"Did you really think distance would keep us from missing our grandchild's first birthday?" Pops asked.

"Grapa!" Laura saw Pops, motioning to him.

"Princess!" He smiled excitedly, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "I missed you, Happy Birthday!"

"This is such a great surprise," I was so happy. "How did you manage to work this out?"

"Well, my semester doesn't start for another week, so why not come visit my brother?" Emma smiled.

"And it's the weekend, so I'm not missing school," Evan said.

They all came in and got settled, talking with Tank and looking over the place.

"I'm surprised this place isn't a mess," Evan commented.

"Ethan's an adult now," Dad smiled. "He's on his own, been a parent for a year now."

I blushed in response. I was so happy they could make it.

"Laura big now," Liam commented.

"Yeah buddy," I ruffled his hair. "Almost as big as you. You'll be two soon."

He only smiled in response. I made a bigger breakfast than I had originally planned and then we all ate as a family. Rudy showed up not too long after, him and my parents talking a lot.

"Is he okay?" Emma came up to me, seeming to notice something off about Rudy.

"I don't know," I sighed. "His dad died almost 4 months ago, and he hasn't grieved yet. He's been kind of off ever since."

It was true, ever since that day, he would act weird. He would pretend nothing was bothering him, but he was beginning to get irritated easier and just snap for no reason some times. Then he would turn around and be so loving towards me like I was the only thing that mattered, it was honestly kind of creepy.

"Hmm, his whole vibe just seems different," she commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "He'll be okay though; he just needs more time."

"Other than that, how is the relationship?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I said. "He's loving and he loves Laura. How is New York?"

"Nothing has changed," she shrugged. "It's not like we don't talk about it everyday."

That was very true. Emma and I talked every day even if just for a few minutes. I was glad we could keep in touch. The day went pretty well for the most part, Laura was happy to see the family and so was I. It was crazy to me how much my life changed in 2 years. I still think about the baby I aborted from time to time…thinking of what he/she would be like and how they would get along with Laura, but I was beyond grateful to have Laura, she gave me purpose.

"Alright we'll be back tomorrow," Pops hugged me. "We can get one last day with you and Laura before we head back."

"Sounds great Pops," I smiled. "Thanks for making Laura's birthday great."

Laura was currently in her bed, sleeping. It was late at night now, the only ones still up being us and Rudy. We had spent the rest of the night just catching up and talking.

"Love you guys," I said to my family as they walked out.

"We love you too," they responded.

I closed the door, leaving just Rudy and I. I gave him a soft smile before hugging him.

"It was a good day don't you think?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "Your family is great."

He was smiling, but his eyes held no happiness. Do I bring this up now, or do I wait a different day?

"Talk to me," I said.

Waiting is for suckers.

"About what" he asked.

"What you're feeling," I said.

"Ethan, not now," he sighed.

"Why not now?" I asked. "You dismiss it every time I bring it up."

"Maybe because I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Just because you don't want to doesn't mean you don't need to," I said. "I'm your boyfriend, you know you can trust me."

"And I do Ethan," he said. "Just drop it."

"I refuse to drop it," I said. "You need to grieve."

"Ethan please," he said dangerously low. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what it's like to lose someone," I whispered softly. "It's hard even if you don't want to admit it."

"I'm warning you to please leave me alone," Rudy said.

"Warning me?" I gave him a look. "What are you going to do Rudy?"

I was giving him a challenging look, this took a quick turn.

"You need to grieve over your Dad's passing instead of being stubborn and pretending like you're fine," I said. "You have a problem."

It happened so fast, that I probably wouldn't have registered it myself if I didn't feel pain. Just a quick hit across the cheek. I stopped and looked at him wide-eyed, him giving me that same look.

"You hit me," I said barely above a whisper.

"Ethan," he looked so apologetic, tears springing to his eyes.

He took a step toward me and I stepped back.

"Get away," I said, harsher than intended. "You fucking hit me."

"Ethan please," he was crying now. "I need you. You were right okay, just please don't leave me alone."

I started at him as he fell to his knees and against my better judgment I kneeled next to him, pulling his head to my chest as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Ethan," he cried. "I will never do that again I can't lose you."

"It's okay," I said softly, tears falling myself.

It really wasn't okay, I just needed him to keep crying so he could feel a little better.

"I just didn't know I would miss him so much," he cried. "We didn't get along all of that time and we weren't that close, but that's my dad Ethan and he's gone."

"Let it out," I said, hugging him tighter. "I'm here for you."

"I love you Ethan," he said.

I paused for a second. That was the first time he had said that to me.

"Thank you for being there," he said once I didn't say anything.

* * *

**So the next few chapters might have a semi-dark theme, but things will get happy again.**

**Question: Rudy hitting Ethan...not okay right? Will they last? Does Rudy really love him?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Helloooooooo! Last chapter before the time skip.**

**In this chapter...Some DARK moments (be warned)...**

* * *

Chapter 34: Evan's POV

"Hey babe," Bridget came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey," I kissed her back with a smile.

"When do you leave for orientation?" she asked.

"Right after school," I said. "Dad is picking us up and taking us right to the airport."

"I'll miss you this weekend," she frowned.

"I'll call you every night," I said. "It's only three days."

"I know," she said. "It still sucks. Text me when you get there."

I nodded, giving her a kiss before going to my last class for the day. This weekend, Alex, Adam and I were going to the University of Minnesota for our freshman orientation. It was crazy to think that we were almost done with our senior year of high school and about to move on to college. It was only about 2 months left before we graduated and Pops was going insane. He was having a hard time adjusting to the idea that in the fall, it would be just Liam left at home. Liam liked the idea though; he got all of the attention.

Finally the final bell rang and I wasted no time in getting to my locker and grabbing everything I needed before heading outside. I found Dad's car and got into the front seat.

"Hey champ," he said.

"Hey Dad," I replied. "Did you grab everything?"

"Yes, I got all of your suitcases," he said. "Are you excited?"

"Of course," I chuckled. "Orientation is going to be fun. Is Pops okay?"

"No," he laughed. "Are you sure you guys will be okay and don't want one of us to go?"

"We're sure," I said. "We have to start being more independent."

"Oh please, neither of you have needed any of us since you learned how to walk," Dad said.

"I finesse my way through life," I chuckled. "Seriously, we'll be fine. Besides, we're staying with Grandma Joanna. We'll definitely be fine."

He nodded, small silence filling the car, comfortably of course.

"Tucker's Dad dropped his things off and he's riding with us too," Dad said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" I asked. "Why is Tucker going?"

"He's going to school with you guys," Dad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since Adam convinced him to apply," Dad laughed. "Why do you act like this is new to you?"

"Because it is," I made a face.

"You don't seem to happy," he commented.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Finally, the door opened and Adam, Alex, and Tucker slid into the backseats.

"Hey boys," dad said.

"Hey Uncle Loges," Adam and Alex said.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Mitchell," Tucker said.

"Of course it's no problem," Dad started the car, heading towards the airport.

"So…" I turned to my friends. "I didn't know you were going to school with us Tucker."

I wasn't upset, but I was upset. I was looking forward to it being just me and my two best friends in college with no significant others. No Bridget, no Ashley, and definitely no Tucker, and now he's coming. If anything I would want Ashley because she's one of our best friends (well besides being Alex's girlfriend), but Bridget is going to another school in Minnesota so she'll be close without being there and I was counting on Tucker going far far away somewhere…like school with Ethan or something.

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to study with my boo," Tucker looked at Adam.

"Ew," Alex commented.

Alex was indifferent. He didn't hate Tucker, but he also wasn't impressed with him. Everything was one big "eh" to Alex; he's a chill guy and goes with the flow.

"I'm annoyed that you both get your significant others nearby and my girlfriend isn't," Alex said.

"She's one state over," Adam pointed out.

"Besides, distance is a good thing sometimes in relationships," Dad said.

"Yeah, you two," I turned to look at Adam and Tucker.

"Bridget is nearby," Tucker said.

"But at another school," I said. "But it should be cool, at least you're one of the guys.".

I tried to sound as accommodating and supportive as possible and it probably failed.

"Thanks Evan, it'll be fun," he chuckled.

He knew I hated him, and he was the only person that seemed to know that. I'm pretty sure he hates me back though, so it's all good…it's a mutual relationship. Eventually we reached the airport and Dad helped us get all of our things out of the trunk.

"Alright, you boys got everything?" he asked.

"Yup," we all nodded.

"Alright be safe boys," he hugged each of us. "Call me when you get there."

We nodded and the four of us walked into the airport, off to find our flight. Once we got onto the plane and settled, I discovered that I had the window seat and Tucker and Adam were sitting next to me. It didn't take long for them to begin to canoodle…this was going to be a longgggg flight.

Ethan's POV

"Papi, I thirsty," Laura waddled over to me.

"Just a second sweetie," I glanced at her, trying to iron Rudy's shirt.

He had gotten a job as security on campus so that he could make some extra money and I had to make sure his clothes were ironed when he got here. I finally finished, going to the fridge and frantically pouring Laura a cup of juice before handing it to her and cleaning.

"Papi," she said.

"Yes?" I sighed, glancing at her.

"Poopie," was all she said, frowning.

"Laura…"

She started to cry and I had to try and smile.

"Honey, don't cry," I picked her up. "It's okay, we're working on it, let's go change."

Tank came out of his room.

"What's going on?" Tank asked amused.

"I'm trying to clean and get Rudy's stuff ready and keep Laura from crying because she needs a change," I said all in one breath.

"Okay, first thing," Tank grabbed her from me. "I'll change her. You need to relax."

I nodded, and sat on the couch. I was doing too much at that time. I wasn't happy. I had finals coming up, I had a boyfriend that was going crazy, my daughter was curious about everything. Maybe I can't handle this.

Eventually Tank came out of the room with Laura in her stroller.

"Laura and I are going to get some ice cream," Tank said. "You're going to relax and stop doing so much. We have finals coming up and you need to be focused. Take a nap or something."

"You're right Tank," I said. "Thanks."

"I got you," he said. "Remember that."

With that they were gone. I laid on the couch and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up to the door slamming. I sat up quickly seeing Rudy.

"Hey babe," he said, stopping once he saw me on the couch.

I glanced at him and then again at the clothing that I never finished ironing.

"Babe, you didn't finish?" he asked.

"Sorry, I fell asleep because Laura tired me out," I explained.

"My shift starts in 10 minutes Ethan," he whined. "What do I do?"

"Finish it," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You offered, that's why I trusted you with it," he said.

"Listen, I said I was sorry," I said, annoyed. "I had a really stressful day."

He started to continue to rant about some type of stupid shit and I was getting increasingly annoyed. I stood up and slammed my hands on the ironing board, pushing it all over.

"Rudy, I need you to understand that I need time too! I have a child, I have finals, and I don't have time to take care of you like you aren't 20 years old!" I yelled, running into my room and locking the door.

I sat down against the wall, just letting the tears fall. I was so stressed out and Rudy and I were arguing all of the time and fighting, physically. That one time he hit me, I thought that was it but it continued since then and I can't take it much longer.

I heard Rudy knocking on the door.

"Ethan, baby please let me in," he said softly. "I'm sorry, it was stupid to argue over. I didn't meant to upset you."

I've heard it all before. Instead of responding, I reached up, grabbing the razor that I had and lifting the sleeve of my shirt, letting the blade slide across my skin. It was painful, but it relieved some of the stress. I wouldn't have to think about anything.

Eventually, Rudy stopped knocking and I assumed he went to work. I cleaned up, put the blade away and got in my bed, going back to sleep. When I woke up, I heard the TV in the living room, so I got up and walked into the living room.

Laura was eating her food at the table with Tank and they were watching TV.

"Someone is finally awake," Tank laughed.

"Papi!" Laura smiled.

"Hey baby," I kissed her forehead.

"Sit down, eat," Tank said.

"Thanks," I gave him a soft smile, sitting next to him and starting to eat.

We started to talk about the park and I was asking Laura questions to try and get her to expand her vocab and talk more. Apparently, that's what Pops and Dad did and that's why Emma and I were such well spoken toddlers.

After dinner, the three of us sat down to watch TV and Laura cuddled into my side as we watched our show. She was the one person that I could count on to truly make me happy because she loves me unconditionally. Eventually, she fell asleep, so I picked her up, putting her in her crib for the night.

"You know you don't have to be with him," Tank said once I had sat back down.

"I love him," I said, less confident than I had hoped. "We just have a rough patch and we'll get through it."

"The was the most unconfident thing I have ever heard you say," Tank commented. "Ethan, you don't have to feel bound."

"I'm afraid of being alone," I admitted. "I've already been hurt by one man who I was the most confident would never hurt me, then he abandoned me…and I'm over him now but I just want a relationship to work out for me for once."

"Ethan, I can see you're not happy and you're so stressed, but you don't want to admit that it's because of Rudy," Tank said. "I don't know what the situation is and you don't have to but I care about you and maybe it's best you just focus on Laura and school."

I just looked down, twiddling my fingers.

"I'll just say this last thing," Tank started. "When we graduated high school, you were the most independent and confident guy I knew. You didn't need anyone and you were strong. In just a few months I've slowly watched that crumble. No man, woman, or anyone that you choose to date should have that effect on you and there's no problem with being single, especially if it's interfering with something you love, aka Laura because today she asked me why you were sad and I didn't know what to say."

When I didn't say anything else, Tank stood up.

"Goodnight Ethan, I love you brother," he said. "I support any decision you make."

With that, he disappeared into his room. I turned off the TV and walked into my own room, just sitting on the bed and putting in my headphones. The music started to fill my ears and I closed my eyes, not to sleep, but to just take in the sounds. I heard a knock on the door, but didn't want to get up, so I assumed Tank answered it.

My door opened and Rudy walked in.

"Hey Rudy," I took out my headphones.

I got up and pulled him into a hug and he hugged back. All of a sudden, I felt his hand go around my neck as he picked me up and slammed me into the wall. He got dangerously close to me before speaking.

"If you ever disrespect me the way you did earlier, it will not end happy," he said, dangerously low.

"Put me down, I can't breathe," I said slowly.

He squeezed tighter before letting go and I fell to the ground, walking out to the living room. Tears were burning at my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Fuck this. I stood up, following him out to the living room.

"What was all of that noise, you guys weren't screwing were you," Tank chuckled, standing at the island.

"Rudy," I said.

He turned around, looking at me with a smile. I wasted no time in balling my fist, and giving the hardest punch to his jaw that I could.

"Ethan what was that?" Tank asked, surprised.

Rudy stood up, holding his cheek.

"Get out of my apartment," I said confidently. "We're done with."

"Ethan…" Rudy said surprised.

When he didn't move, I grabbed his shirt, dragging him to the door and opening it, pushing him out.

"Leave me alone," I said, closing the door and locking it.

I turned and put my back to the wall, sliding down as I cried. Tank walked over cautiously, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around me. I melted in his embrace and just cried.

"Was he hitting you?" Tank asked quietly.

I nodded slowly, not wanting to look at him.

"That's what I thought," Tank said quietly. "I didn't want to believe so, but I suspected."

"He changed so much after his dad died," I cried. "I tried to cut him some slack, but it just got worse. I can't and won't deal with that Tank."

"You don't have to anymore," Tank said. "If he comes near us again, I'll beat his ass myself. He definitely doesn't need to be around Laura."

Tank slowly lifted my sleeve, gasping once he saw my arm. I just cried harder.

"I suspected that too," he said. "I saw the razor blades in your room."

"I don't want to feel this way anymore," I cried.

"And you won't," Tank said. "But you have to talk to me when you feel bad about anything, that's what I'm here for."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I understand if you want a different roommate. You've had to deal with all of my problems for the past two years."

"That's what friends are for," he laughed. "I'll never leave you. We're roomies till the end."

"Thank you Tank," I said. "For being that one friend that stuck with me through everything. You and Erika…I don't know what I would do without you both."

"You're my best friend Ethan," Tank said. "I'll always take care and love you. It's time to start a new chapter. We're almost Juniors in college, we don't need relationships anyway. Let's just enjoy college while it's still here."

I nodded. I was going to enjoy college while I was still here. I wasn't interested in finding another boyfriend. I just needed my daughter, my education, and Tank and Erika and I would be fine. For the first time in the past few months, I was excited to see what the future holds.

* * *

**Next chapter is a time skip! Second part of this fic begins now!**

**Question:Will Rudy truly leave Ethan alone? What things might change during this time skip?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Alright this chapter takes place 4 years later! I'm excited for this section**

**In this chapter...Ethan's current life...**

* * *

Chapter 35: Ethan's POV

"Mr. Mitchell, I need you to look over these scripts, and figure out which ones you want to take on," Victor, my assistant came into my office.

"I'll take them home with me," I grabbed the stack from his hands. "I have to pick up my daughter from my parents' house. Also, I told you already…call me Ethan."

"Will do, Ethan," he winked. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Vic," I said. "See you later."

I grabbed the scripts and put them into my backpack before grabbing my keys and leaving my office. I walked out on to the lot and got in my car, starting it up and making my drive over to my parents' house. Once there, I parked in the driveway behind Dad's car and got out, knocking twice on the door before opening it.

I walked in, where Pops was on the couch, with Laura, my 5 year old daughter, snuggled into his side and he was reading her a book.

"Hey Ethan," Pops smiled once he looked up and saw me.

"Papa!" Laura rushed from the couch, hugging me.

"Hey sweetie," I kissed her forehead. "Hey Pops."

I walked over to him, giving him a quick hug.

"How was work today, super producer?" he gave me a bright smile.

A lot had changed from the last time we talked 4 years ago. After breaking up with Rudy, he didn't try to come around, which I appreciated. Without a boy in my life, I was able to focus on school with my buddy Tank and graduated with honors with my degree in Film Production. Once I finished school, I was kind of stay at home Dad with Pops until I could find work. My Dad's old friend is the owner of a big production company here in LA, so I made the connection and became a producer. Now my job is to find films and produce a certain number every few years. So far I've produced two movies, and now I want to work on producing a TV show.

"Pretty good, just looking for my next project," I chuckled. "I have some scripts to look over when I get home."

"You know we leave for Minnesota in a few days?" Pops asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "Already taken off, I wouldn't miss Evan, Adam and Alex's graduations."

"He's so excited," Pops commented. "I'm really getting old."

"You're only about to turn 47," I reminded him. "You don't even have any gray hair yet. Imagine Uncle James once he gets a gray hair."

"It won't be pretty," Pops commented. "I still can't believe that you're 24."

"Where's Dad?" I asked. "And Liam…"

"Dad is still working and Liam is upstairs doing homework," Pops said.

"Papa, I wanna finish reading the book with Grandpa Los," Laura said.

"Go ahead," I smiled at her. "I'm going to go see your uncle."

That's weird to think that my youngest brother is just a year older than my daughter. He was six years old now and it was kind of crazy. I walked upstairs to his room, where he was sitting at his little table, drawing. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Ethan," he smiled.

"Hey buddy," I ruffled his hair. "What's up? How was school today?"

"Good, we got to draw a lot and we have an art project," he was showing me his picture.

"That's cool," I chuckled. "Listen, Evan will be back home by the end of the week for good, how about you and I go and get some ice cream or something before then since you won't be alone anymore."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I miss Evan, and you…and Emmy," he said thoughtfully.

"You see me just about everyday," I said. "Our dad is my babysitter."

"But you don't live here," he said sadly.

"I know it kind of sucks being the only kid," I said. "Ami is here a lot though right?"

He only nodded. I forgot that I had Emma and Evan growing up, but all of us were out of the house before he turned 3, so he didn't get much time to grow up with us.

"I've got to get home," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you," he said as I left.

I walked back downstairs, where Pops was helping Laura get her things together.

"I'm ready papa," she looked up at me.

"Okay, let's go," I smiled. "Go hug your grandpa."

She ran up to Pops, hugging him and kissing his forehead like he does to her.

"I love you babygirl, see you tomorrow," he smiled.

"Love you too Grandpa," she smiled.

"Thanks Pops," I said. "See you tomorrow."

"You know I don't mind. Love you," he said.

I smiled, leaving with Laura. As we were coming out, Dad was coming up.

"Grandpa Logie!" Laura ran up and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie," he smiled. "How was today with Grandpa Los?"

"Great," she smiled.

"Hey Daddio," I smiled at him. "You drove Pops car today?"

"Yeah, his was blocking mine," he shrugged. "Just like yours is now."

"I've got to go make dinner anyway, so your precious car will be free," I chuckled.

"Wish I would've got here sooner so I could hang," he said.

"We can do all the hanging you want in Minnesota," I said.

"Alright," he laughed. "I love you both, tell me when you're home."

"Will do, love you too Dad."

I got Laura in the car and drove us over to our apartment. It wasn't much, but it was a really nice place and it had enough room for Laura and I, so I was satisfied. We walked into the building and walked up to our floor.

"I wanna see Tank," she said.

"Knock on his door," I laughed.

Tank was my best friend. We had been roommates all through college and he was now my next door neighbor, not to mention that he was Laura's godfather. I don't know what I would've done without his help taking care of Laura, he was like another brother to me.

Laura ran next door and knocked on Tanks door as I unlocked our door, going inside. It was a matter of maybe 30 seconds before Tank walked in, holding Laura in his arms. She was 5 now and way beyond that, but he insisted on doing it anyway and she loved it.

"How was work today?" he asked.

"Not bad," I shrugged. "Gotta look over some scripts. What about you, Mr. Accountant?"

"Numbers," was all he said.

"You chose the degree," I laughed.

"I enjoy it," he defended himself.

"Alright Laura, what's for dinner tonight?"

"Tacos," she said.

"Tacos que es, mi amor," I smiled, getting to work on dinner. "Tank are you staying?"

"Nah, I'm going on a date," he said.

"Someone dating you? I don't get it," I chuckled.

"Shut up," he punched my arm. "She works with me at the firm."

"Nice," I smiled. "Well good luck buddy, you deserve it."

"I know I do," he winked, turning to leave.

Laura ran into the living room, watching cartoons until dinner was ready. When it was done, we sat around the table and she talked to me about all of the things that her and Pops had did today. I loved listening to her ramble because she was always so happy while doing it.

"What did you do today papa?" she asked.

"Well, I watched a movie that I produced today," I said. "It's going into theaters soon and its apart of my job to make sure its perfect before the rest of the world sees it."

"Will you put me in a movie one-day papa?" she asked.

"Of course I will," I smiled. "But when you're older. You need the chance of a childhood first. Having famous parents made it kind of difficult for me."

"But you're famous too," she said. "You made a big movie and about to put out another one."

"That's true, but I'm more behind the scenes," I said. "It's not the same."

After eating, she went to watch more TV.

"Laura, we need to pack some for Minnesota," I said. "We're going to see Uncle Evan and Auntie Emma in a few days."

That was enough for her to run into her room where I was and start grabbing things. After getting packed up the two of us watched a movie. I was pretty happy. It was just me and Laura, but moments like these when just the two of us are spending time together, I really cherish. After the movie, it was time to get ready for bed.

"Alright babygirl, let's get you in the bath," I said.

She followed me into the bathroom, where I ran her some bath water and got her some toys in there. I got her into the bath. Basically, she could do most things on her own at this point, I was just there to make sure she didn't drown and to help her get her back and to wash her hair.

Once she was all clean, she got out and I helped her dry off and she ran into her room to get dressed. Once she got dressed, she went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She was such a good girl. Once she was all done, we walked into her room.

I picked her up, causing her to laugh.

"Rocket Laura, ready for bed!" I gave a fake announcer voice, before falling down onto her bed with her in my arms.

She was laughing the whole way. She snuggled into my side and I started reading her favorite book, _The Little Engine That Could_. We read it just about every night and she never got tired of it.

I started to read the book and within a few minutes she was asleep. I smiled down at her, leaning to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Laura," I whispered, getting up to go to my own room.

Once there, I stripped down into my own pajamas and sat in bed, taking a look over a few of the scripts. After an hour or so, I fell asleep myself.

* * *

**Next chapter will be how Evan has been these past 4 years!**

**Question: How do you think things have been for the family lately? Some more stuff will be revealed in future chapters.**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**A dip back into the drama...kind of.**

**In this chapter...Evan's current life...**

* * *

Chapter 36: Evan's POV

I circled the last answer on my final before taking it up to the front and leaving the classroom. It was official, that was my last exam in my college career! The only thing I had to wait for now was graduation, which was tomorrow.

I left the building, heading to my apartment. Once there, Alex and Adam were packing up things in the living room.

"Hey guys," I said.

"You all done?" Alex asked.

"Yup, now we just have to graduate tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"I can't believe we're going into the real world," Adam said.

"Where's Tucker?" I asked.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Here," Adam smiled, going to answer the door.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the trillionth time over the past 4 years.

"Hey boys, are we ready to graduate tomorrow?" Tucker asked with a smile.

"More than ready," Alex said.

"Alex and Evan what are your plans?" Tucker asked.

"All three of us are going to work at my Aunt Katie's management company," Adam explained.

"Are all three of your families in the entertainment business?" Tucker chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much," the three of us nodded.

"It's a multimillionaire company," I explained. "Auntie Katie always knew what she was doing when it came to that stuff."

"My Dads are stars, my aunt is management to the stars," Adam said. "It's only right I follow in their footsteps."

"Our parents should be here by now right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Pops called and told me that they all got here early this morning."

"We've got to hurry," Adam said. "The truck will be here in like an hour to get our stuff back to LA."

We continued to pack all of our things. Our lease ended today, so we had to have this done. The truck came and the movers, along with the four of us worked to get all of our things in the truck. Once we were finished, it was almost nightfall. We grabbed our suitcases and got into Adam's car before heading over to the Diamond residence for dinner.

Once there, we walked inside, walking into the living room.

"Congrats!" Everyone yelled.

Pops, Dad, Ethan, Emma, Liam, Laura, Uncle Kendall and James, Uncle Jett and Trevor, Jade, Erika, Zach and Zora, Auntie Katie, Chase and Rodney (her sons) were also here, and all of our grandparents were all here.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"A little celebration for our college graduates," Uncle Jett said.

"Yeah, you didn't think we would send you into the real world without a party first," Grandma Brooke said.

"Thank you guys," Alex smiled.

"We really appreciate it," I said.

"Now where are our hugs," Adam said.

It became one big hug fest. I hugged my big sister Emma, so tight.

"Evan, you're getting so big I don't know how to feel," she said.

"I'm 21," I said. "I stopped growing a long time ago."

"You're always going to be my little brother though," she ran her fingers through my hair.

Emma graduated from NYU last year, and now she's a nurse practitioner. She actually works at Cedars-Sinai back in LA, just like Dad does. Like father, like daughter I guess. She had her own house and was dating this nice guy from San Diego. She lived really well, and so was Ethan, he was just a bit more modest with what he had.

"There's my little niece," I spotted Laura.

"Hi Uncle Evan," she smiled.

I picked her up, giving her a kiss to the cheek.

"How are things with your daddy?" I asked.

"Really good, he's going to cast me in a movie!" she said.

"Is he really?" I looked at Ethan with a smile.

"When she's a lot older," he walked up to us chuckling.

"How is my super producer big headed brother?" I asked.

I put Laura down and she went to go play with Ami and Liam.

"Excited for you to be back home," he laughed. "I missed having you around."

"I knew you would willingly admit that one day," I said. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," he chuckled.

"Still lonely?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Shut up," he pushed me, laughing. "My question is when are you and Bridget going to get married or something? I want a niece or nephew too."

"Talk to your sister, Em," I said. "I don't want kids anytime soon and I'm only 21, I want to hold off a bit before marriage."

"You two have been together for like 5 years," he said. "But I understand that."

"What about Adam and Tucker?" Ethan asked.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Tucker started talking.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Tucker said loudly.

We all turned to look at him.

"So, I was going to hold off from this till the end of the night, but I'm too excited," he said. "As you all know, my beautiful boyfriend Adam is graduating tomorrow and he's going to be a great businessman, but I don't want to continue on without you all knowing how much I love him."

Was he about to do what I thought he was going to?

"I already talked to the Diamonds and they approved," he said, taking a deep breath.

He pulled a box from behind his back and opened it, revealing the flashiest ring I've ever seen. Sometimes, I forget that his dad is Zac Efron and he can afford things like that. Adam gasped, just smiling.

"Adam, I want to keep this short and sweet, but I've never loved anyone more than I love you," Tucker said. "And it's gotten to the point where I can't live without you. The past 4 years have been the happiest of my life and the only thing that would make it happier would be if I could call you my husband. Adam Diamond, would you marry me?"

"Yes!" Adam said almost instantly, hugging and kissing him.

Everyone clapped except for me. I turned to Ethan.

"To answer your question…that," I said before walking away.

I went upstairs and went into my room for the night and sat on the bed. My heart was beating fast and my chest felt heavy and I didn't know how to react. Okay, so maybe I've come to realize that I really really like Adam and still have after all of this time, but I still love Bridget, but for some reason knowing that I lost Adam to Tucker makes me sad. Not to mention that Tucker is not loyal to him all of the time.

I tried to stop them, but eventually the tears started to fall. How could I let this happen? I told myself I wouldn't meddle and I didn't and now they're going to get married. I hate that, but I could never go against it, Adam would never forgive me. I should be happier, I have a relationship. Why am I not happy with that?

I heard a soft knock on the door and I very quickly wiped my tears before Adam walked in.

"Hey buddy," he was smiling, ring glistening in the low light. "You alright? You disappeared on me."

"Fine," I stood up, putting on a smile.

I pulled him into a big hug.

"Congratulations," I said. "I know he makes you happy."

"Thank you Evan," he said. "It actually means a lot to me that you approve."

"Why me?" I asked. "You should be happy with whoever you want; despite what I think."

Why give me that much power?

"Because the person that I marry will have to have your approval because you and I are a package deal…if they get me then they get you too," he smiled.

"Right," I smiled. "I'm fine, just needed a minute from all of the attention. Let's go back downstairs."

He nodded and the two of us went back downstairs. Auntie Katie came straight up to me.

"Alright Evan," she said. "So I was thinking that you could either do Business Operations Manager or Marketing and Show Director."

"What is the show part?" I asked.

"For all of our artists, you would basically work with the choreographer to put their shows together, all the way down to the staging and lighting. Then of course with marketing, you would be in charge the team, which includes marketing requests for events and even visual media for promotion," she explained.

"That's what I want," I smiled. "Right down my alley."

"Great, I figured I would give you first dibs over Adam and Alex," she winked. "I'll give you a few weeks, then we'll start work."

I nodded as she walked away.

"Evan, can I talk to you?" Uncle Kendall asked.

"Of course," I said, following him into the kitchen.

Once there, he turned to look at me seriously, which made me slightly nervous.

"What's up Uncle Kenny," I smiled.

"Firstly, congrats," he broke a smile, hugging me. "I'm proud of all of you. Now let's talk about Adam."

"What about him?" I asked.

"Did you know?" he asked. "That Tucker was going to propose."

"No clue," I shook my head.

"I would've thought you two would be together by now," he said.

"I thought he talked to you both," I said.

"He did, but I didn't know Adam would say yes," Uncle Kendall said.

"He's been in love with Tucker since we met him," I chuckled dryly. "Do you not like Tucker?"

"I honestly do, I just don't think him and Adam are compatible," he explained. "I would much rather him be with someone like you."

I gave him a look.

"We had a talk about how he wanted me to approve who he was with cause we were a package deal," I said.

"So, what did you say?" he asked.

"I told him what he wanted to hear," I shrugged.

"Evan, you've got to use that stuff to your advantage," he said.

"Uncle Kenny, I don't have any energy left to fight them," I said quietly. "I have Bridget and I love her. All I want it for him to be happy and if Tucker makes him happy, then I can live with him."

'I can see that its tearing you apart," Uncle Kendall whispered. "I love both of you and I know he loves you in the way that you love him."

"I just can't do it," I shook my head. "I want to focus on my career and relationship."

"Okay," he said pulling me into a hug. "I understand."

"Thank you for recognizing my feelings though," I said. "Nothing gets past you."

"Never has, never will," he winked.

* * *

**Not sure what is going to happen next chapter next, but i'll figure it out soon lol!**

**Question: Evan, can he really allow them to get married? What about that comment about Ethan being lonely? Thoughts?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**Helloooooo, I've been on a roll lately!**

**In this chapter...Someone from the past returns...**

* * *

Chapter 37: Carlos' POV

I was having a great day. Logan had taken the day off and was spending it with Laura and I. The three of us were on the couch watching a movie, Laura, napping between the two of us. She was so pooped out, after spending her day releasing energy.

"Today was nice," Logan commented.

"It was," I smiled. "You should have more days off."

"Then you would be the sole provider for this family," he commented.

"Speaking of which, I should get ready for work soon," I said.

Ethan never explained this, but I was still the police chief of the area. I stayed at home during the day to take care of Laura, and worked at night so that I could still keep my job and provide for my family.

"Can we talk about that really quickly?" Logan asked.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I get lonely at night without you," he frowned. "You come home at 3 and it worries me. And maybe I'm still adjusting because this is a fairly new thing, but is there a way for you to work during the day, just so I can see you more?"

Logan closed his eyes almost as if he was afraid of my reaction. I laughed. He opened his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're adorable," I said. "Trust me I understand and trust me when I say I miss you and Liam at night, but I'm doing this right now for Ethan. There isn't many people he trusts with Laura for some reason and he needs a babysitter."

"She could come with me to the hospital," Logan looked down at her smiling.

"You are not taking my grandbaby to that hospital, she would be so bored," I said.

"What about Kendall?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"Well he just wrapped his show, so he'll be home during the day now," Logan said. "You make your own schedule so he could just watch her during the day while you work. Ethan would be okay with that."

"You're right," I said. "I can make that happen."

"Or," he smiled. "I can switch to the night shift and that way we're both home during the day with her."

"You're forgetting someone," I laughed. "As nice at that also sounds."

"Who?"

"Um…Liam," I laughed. "Our youngest son, who needs someone here at night. And you could suggest Kendall and James, but we would never see him because he's at school during the day."

"Right," he said.

"I'll call Lucy," I said. "Ethan loves her and Laura knows her. I'll make it happen for me, but I also need to talk to Ethan about it."

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry that I sound like a baby, I just miss you."

"I know," I leaned over and kissed him. "Ethan will understand."

I heard the door open and Liam walked in with Emma.

"Hey baby boy," Logan smiled at Liam, who jumped onto the couch next to him.

"Hi Pops, hi Dad," Liam said.

"How was school? What did you do?" I asked.

"Good," he said. "I got the award for the best blocks in the class."

"That's awesome," Logan smiled.

"I was wondering where you were today," Emma looked at Logan.

"I needed a day with my babes," Logan smiled.

"Okay ew Dad," she laughed.

At this point, Laura was waking up, looking around at everyone.

"Hi Liam and auntie Emmy," she said tiredly.

"Hey sweetie," Emma smiled at her.

"Laura, let's go get snacks," Liam pulled her hand.

Together the two ran into the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking him up from school Emmy," I said.

"Of course Pops," she sat next to me. "So, I need to talk to you two about something."

"Shoot," Dad said.

"I think I want to have a baby," she said quietly.

My heart sank. It was something about my only daughter wanting to have a baby that made me uneasy, but I had to remind myself that she was 23 years old and more than capable of making that own decision for herself. I liked her boyfriend Josh and he would be a good father.

"Okay," Logan said slowly. "What brought that on?"

"Josh and I both have good jobs," she said. "I always wanted to have my kids early on to avoid issues and I look at the bond that Laura and Ethan have and I want that with my own baby."

"That's understandable," I said. "I had never really thought about kids until we had Ethan and you and then I realized that I loved that feeling and wanted more."

"Do you plan to marry Josh?" Logan asked. "I just want you to be sure that you love him before you have a baby with him, married or not."

"I do love him," she said. "And I do want to marry him, it's just a thought that wouldn't go away. I wanted to get some thoughts from you guys."

"Go for it," I said. "If you love each other, then do it. Try to get married first though and sleep on it."

"I agree, it's amazing to me that you even talked to us about it seeing that you're 23," Logan chuckled.

"I just wanted to get someone else's thought on the situation," she shrugged. "You two really know how to help. Which is why I came to you, 23 years later!"

"I'm trying my best to not like be all super papi and hide you from everything, but you're doing everything right, so I can't complain," I said.

"Thanks Pops," she hugged me. "I know that was hard for you."

I only nodded in response.

"Anyway, I'm going to head home so I can make some dinner," she stood up.

"Alright Emmy, thanks again," Logan said.

"No problem. Bye Liam! Bye Laura!" Emma yelled.

"Bye!" they both yelled from the kitchen.

With that, she was gone.

"I'm going to go check on them and make sure they aren't making messes," Logan kissed my cheek before going into the kitchen.

I started to head upstairs, so that I could get ready for work, but the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I yelled so that Logan can hear.

I turned around and walked towards the door. I swung the door open, expecting Ethan.

"Ethan, are you missing your key to-" I stopped when I looked and realized who it was.

"Hi, Mr. Mitchell," he said nervously.

"Luke," I said, trying not to sound surprised. "Hey."

Okay, this was weird. Luke was Laura's other father and he abandoned Ethan over 4 years ago because he made this girl that he cheated with pregnant.

"I thought you were in Long Island," I said.

"I moved back to LA," he shrugged. "I missed it here."

"So, why exactly are you here?" I asked, not trying to sound rude.

I was upset with what he did, but I didn't hate him.

"I need to talk to Ethan," he said.

"Well, he doesn't live here anymore," I chuckled. "He is 24 now. I don't know if it's a good idea for me to tell you where to go without talking to him first."

"I messed up, and I know he doesn't want anything to do with me, but I need to apologize and at least make things right," he said. "For Laura, especially."

"Grandpa Los, Grandpa Logie told me to come ask you for a cookie," Laura ran up to me.

She stopped, turning to look at Luke, who's eyes filled with so much joy.

"Hi Laura," he said cautiously, with a smile.

Laura grabbed my arm, pulling me down to her level.

"That's my daddy," she whispered into my ear.

"I know he is," I laughed. "Listen, go grab a cookie and I'll be in there in a minute."

"She remembered me," he said happily.

"Of course she does," I smiled. "Not only were you around enough to be remembered, but she wanted to see pictures of you, so Ethan shows her a picture every time she asks. She asks me about you all of the time."

"That's incredible," he said.

"Listen, I can talk to Ethan, but I don't know how he'll react," I said truthfully. "I understand you miss them and want to be with Laura, but I don't really don't to get involved."

"I understand," he turned to walk away.

"But where he works is common knowledge and I have no problem telling you that…"

He stopped, turning back and giving me a smile.

* * *

**I'm excited!**

**Question: Will Luke go to Ethan? How will he react?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. **

**This chapter is long as hell...**

**In this chapter...Two people from the past return...**

* * *

Chapter 38: Ethan's POV

I woke up pretty early, as I usually would. I looked over at the clock, seeing that it was 7 AM. I sat up in bed, checking my phone and answering any messages that I had. Once I was kind of up, I went into my bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a shower.

By the time I had gotten dressed, I was pretty awake. I walked into Laura's room, going into her closet and picking out her clothes for today. She could dress herself, but I had to choose her clothes so she didn't wear something crazy.

After picking out her clothes, I walked over to her bed, gently shaking her awake.

"Hi papa," she said groggily.

"Morning baby," I smiled down at her. "We have to get you ready for the day."

She slowly sat up, yawning before standing.

"Go ahead and brush your teeth and get your clothes on and by the time you come to the kitchen, I'll have breakfast made," I said.

She nodded, walking towards the bathroom. I left her room, going into the kitchen and getting started on breakfast. As I said, by the time she had gotten into the kitchen, I had breakfast ready. I made her a plate and the two of us ate with a comfortable silence.

After breakfast, she helped me clean up and then we were on the way. After strapping her into her booster seat, I got in the driver's seat and took the trip to my parents' house. It was less than 10 minutes before we pulled into the driveway.

I got her out of her seat and we walked up towards the house. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. Pops and Dad were in the kitchen, eating while Evan was washing dishes.

"Morning family," I said.

"Hey you two," Pops smiled.

"Did Uncle Evan cook?" Laura asked.

"I sure did," Evan turned, smiling.

"Weird of you," she commented, causing us all to laugh.

When we were done laughing, Pops turned to me.

"Ethan, have you gotten a visit at work from anyone out of the ordinary?" Pops asked.

I gave him a look.

"No," I said. "Should I be expecting one?"

"No, I was just curious," he said, turning back to his phone.

"Pops, what do you know?" I asked.

"Nothing Ethan, I've got to go to work. I love you, I'll see you later."

He stood up and walked away. When I looked over at Dad, he just shrugged, just as confused as I was.  
"I'm headed to work too," Dad said. "Please get Liam to school on time."

"Will do," I said.

"Love you Ethan, love you Laura, love you Evan," he said, grabbing his coffee.

"Love you," the three of us replied.

"Love you Liam!" he yelled. "I'm off to work."

I heard a faint "Love you" from Liam somewhere in the house.

"Laura, what do you want to do today?" Evan asked.

"We should play horsies and draw, and we can read and then we should get ice cream," Laura said.

"That can be arranged," Evan chuckled.

"When do you start work?" I asked Evan.

"Next week, so Uncle Kendall will be your new nanny," Evan said.

"Sweet," I chuckled. "Don't corrupt my daughter too much this week."

"I don't corrupt her, she missed me, didn't you Laura?" he looked at her.

"Of course Uncle Evan," she smiled.

We both laughed as the two walked into the living room to start their day. It was five minutes later that Liam came down with his bookbag on his back.

"Hey little man, you all set?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied.

"Eat breakfast?"

He nodded.

"Alright, go ahead and start my car," I handed him the keys.

I walked into the living room where Laura and Evan were.

"Alright baby girl, I love you," I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too papa," she kissed my cheek.

"No love for your little brother?" Evan asked unbelievably.

"Love you Evan," I kissed his forehead too.

"Ewwww, I didn't mean that much love," he laughed, wiping his forehead.

"I'll see you two later, I need to get outside before Liam pulls my car out of the driveway." I left the house, hopping into the driver's seat, seeing that Liam was in the passenger seat.

"You decided to be an adult that could sit in the front today?" I chuckled.

"You're a cool brother," he said. "I won't get hurt."

"Alright…just buckle up," I said. "And don't mention to Dad or Pops."

"Of course not," he smiled.

I drove Liam to school before headed to the lot for the day. Today, my focus was to read over a new script for a film and start planning out the scenes. I needed to set up some casting calls and hire a director. Reading over the script, I believed that this would be my next major film and I was excited for it.

This film didn't have a name yet, but it was about two guys who lived very different lives and different circumstances brought them together as friends, but they both wanted to be more than that. The other thing about it was that they all seemed so happy-go-lucky on the surface, but at the end of the day, they both had demons to deal with. I had never done romance before, so this was why it was so exciting to me.

I was reading over the script, brainstorming in my office when my phone started to ring.

"Hey Victor," I said into the phone.

"Ethan, you have a visitor, says he knows you," he replied.

I stopped, looking at my calendar. I wasn't expecting anyone, but what would a short visit take out of my day?"

"Send him in," I said.

I went back to looking at the script and about a minute later, I heard someone walk in.

"Hey Ethan," he said quietly.

I stopped. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was; I would always recognize that voice no matter how long it had been since I had heard it. I had chills.

"Get out of my office," I said, without looking up.

"Ethan…"

I looked up and looking at his face just made my heart drop.

"Rudy, what could you possibly be here to talk about?" I asked.

"Listen, I don't want anything from you," he said. "I just want us to be on good terms."

"Why now?"

"Because I made a mistake, and it haunts me every day," he said.

My phone started to ring again, so I walked over to answer it.

"You have another visitor, you're popular today," Victor said.

"Send whoever it is in," I said, hanging up.

Whoever it was, it would hopefully ease the tension in this room.

"Ethan, we really need to talk about this," he was pleaded.

At that moment, the door opened and my eyes widened at who I saw. What the hell was Luke doing here?

"Okay, is it Ethan's exs return day?" I asked.

"Ex?" Luke asked. "Rudy is an ex?"

"Yes, after you left for Long Island…" Rudy said.

"Um…Luke what are you doing here?" I asked.

I actually hadn't seen either of them in 4 years and it was strange that suddenly both of them were back.

"I came to talk to you," he said.

"Join the club," Rudy said.

"Talk to me about what?" I asked.

"Laura…and everything else," he said shyly.

I had to make a decision right now. I had two guys that I wanted to hate at one point, but never could and two people that I loved at one time. The difference was that because of Rudy, I was able to get over Luke, but never had anyone to get me completely over Rudy. I don't like him anymore, but I was still mad at him.

"Okay, Luke you stay…" I said. "Rudy, you leave."

"Ethan…"

"You know how important this is," I said. "My daughter comes first…we can talk eventually, but just not today."

"Alright…" he said, leaving.

Then it left Luke and I, which was pretty awkward.

"So, this is what a big time producer's office looks like?" he chuckled.

"Shut up and sit down," I laughed. "Can I get you some water...a snack…anything?"

"I'm good," he sat.

I sat on the other side of my desk and then it got silent.

"So…speak," I said.

"I want to start off by saying I'm sor-"

"I've moved on and I forgive you, so there's no need to say it," I said. "I also know you were never with Cassie, so you don't have to explain that to me."

"Well, I'm glad you understand that," he said.

"How's Noah?" I asked. "How old is he now?"

"4," Luke smiled at the thought of his son. "He's got so much life in him. He's really the only good thing besides Laura that came out of the whole situation."

"So, why are you in LA?" I asked.

"I moved back," he smiled. "Noah and I are here."

"What about Cassie?" I asked.

"She's still in Long Island," he explained. "She's actually crazy, you were right. I have custody of Noah now."

Part of me wanted to laugh, but it wouldn't be appropriate.

"So, I have a question for you," I said.

"Shoot."

"Why did it take you almost 5 years to come to me about your daughter?" I asked.

"I was afraid of rejection," he said without thinking.

"I would never keep you from seeing her," I said. "Despite what happened between us, it would be wrong of me to do that."

"I realized that, but then as time went on I just felt more and more ashamed of myself. Then I realized how ridiculous I was being because it was only going to get worse and I would feel worse, so I decided to take the matter into my own hands finally," he explained. "I came back here with my son, so that I could also be with my daughter. I should have never left in the first place."

"I can appreciate that," I said. "We're both adults now and we can work this out…so, I know you came to work something out."

"I just want to spend time with Laura," I said. "If you trust me, I want her to meet Noah and stay with me sometimes just so she can be used to me again. I know she knows who I am."

"I can do that," I said. "I've always trusted you. But if this is going to work, we need to talk about some things."

"Like what?"

"Don't use her to get to me," I said darkly. "I'm over you and I won't let you suck me back into that whirlwind of emotions. We can be friends, but the line is crossed at Laura."

"Got it," he nodded.

"Great…you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked. "I'm sure Laura would love to see you. Bring Noah too of course."

"That sounds great," he smiled.

He grabbed a sticky note from my desk and wrote down his phone number.

"Text me what time," he said.

"Will do," I said.

He nodded and left my office. I sat there for a few seconds, just smiling.

OUR MISTAKES

We had just gotten home and I was pulling out the things I needed for dinner. I was going to make quesadillas because they were easy and everyone loves them. I heard a knock on my door before Tank came in.

"What's up bestie," he chuckled.

"Hey," I said, grabbing pots.

"What are you all frantic for?" he asked.

"Luke is coming over for dinner."

"Oh cool…wait WHAT?" he yelled.

"Shhh, not so loud," I said.

"Why is he coming here?" he asked.

"He came to my job today and we talked and we're doing this friendship thing for Laura," I said.

"Okay, that I can understand, but why are you being so frantic over Luke," he said, giving me a look.

"I just want things to be nice," I said.

"Ethan, I think this is a good thing for Laura, but it's soooo bad for you," he said. "You shouldn't get attached to him again."

"I know," I said. "I made it clear to him that this was platonic."

"Alright…" he said, studying me.

"You took that news surprisingly well," I said.

"I mean I'm happy that Luke is going to be around for Laura," he shrugged. "I guess he moved back to LA?"

"Apparently, he took custody of Noah and moved her away from Cassie," I explained.

"Interesting…"

We talked some as I got dinner ready, then I heard a knock on the door.

"Stay for dinner," I said. "It'll ease things up."

"Okay," Tank shrugged. "It's not like we were never friends."

Together, the two of us walked into the living room and I opened the door.

"Hey Ethan," he smiled.

"Hey Luke," I smiled back.

I looked down at who I assumed was Noah. He looked so much like Laura, it was kind of weird to me. I sometimes forget that he's Laura's brother.

"This must be Noah," I smiled down at him. "What's up little man?"

"Hi," Noah waved, seeming kind of nervous.

"This is Mr. Ethan," Luke explained. "He's an old friend of your dads."

"Noah, you can call me Ethan," I said. "Mr. makes me feel old."

I stepped to the side and let them in. First thing that was on the floor in the living room was some blocks and Noah's eyes lit up as he saw them.

"Go ahead and play with them while I finish up dinner," I said to Noah. "Blocks are fun right?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile on his face.

"Have at it," I smiled.

He wasted no time in going over to them. With Noah occupied, Luke followed me into the kitchen, where Tank was cooking some stuff.

"Luke is that you?" Tank turned to him.

"Tank, what's uppp?" Luke smiled.

Tank walked up to him and gave him a quick hug. They were always bros. I suppose that Tank probably missed having Luke around. They started talking so I went down the hall to Laura room, where she was drawing.

"Sweetie, dinner is almost ready," I said. "Someone is here that you might want to see."

Her eyes lit up with curiosity and she left her room, going into the living room. The first thing she noticed was a new kid playing with her blocks.

"This is Noah," I said. "Noah, this is my daughter Laura."

"Hi Laura," Noah waved.

"Hi," Laura waved back.

"I'll call you two when dinner is ready," I said. "Play nice!"

I walked back into the kitchen, filling the kids cups up before calling them into the kitchen. They both came in and Laura stopped when she saw Luke.

"Hey Laura," Luke smiled.

"Hi Dad," she smiled back.

I was kind of surprised and Luke was also kind of surprised. Noah looked up when she said that.

"He's my Dad," Noah said.

"I'm both of your Dad's," Luke said, proudly.

We all sat and eventually started eating.

"Dad, what took you so long to come back?" Laura asked.

Luke and I both stopped. I hadn't realized at first that I was frowning.

"Well, I had to take care of some things," Luke said. "But I was very excited to come back to you and I will never leave again."

She seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Grandpa was happy that you visited the other day," Laura said.

I stopped.

"You visited my parents?" I looked at him.

Then it hit me. Pops had asked if I had gotten a visitor and this must be who he meant.

"My Pops told you where I worked," I realized.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"He didn't know if you would be mad but I convinced him of what I was here for," Luke explained.

"I'm not mad," I chuckled. "It just makes sense now."

"We should set something else up," Laura spoke up. "I like Dad."

"Dad likes you too," Luke smiled.

"How cute," Tank said.

"Maybe the four of us should go to the park," I suggested.

"Yes!" Noah and Laura yelled.

"What about Uncle Tank?" Tank asked. "Geez, I'm right here."

"You can come too," Luke laughed.

I was happy with how dinner went. I was just worried that something else would come from this. Luke seemed like he really was just focused on Laura, but I would notice his glances toward me and his eagerness to be around the both of us. It was definitely interesting…

* * *

**How will this goooooo? Next chapter will be some Evan focus as well as Ethan.**

**Question: Will Luke stay around? Will they be just friends? What about Rudy?**

**My twitter is rushxcam: I follow back! If you follow me, send me a DM and tell me you came from fanfic.**

**Love yall!**


End file.
